Promises of Forever
by WynterRavenheart
Summary: James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is part of my nanowrimo challenge and something I've been wanting to write for some time not (needless to say it's flowing magnificently!) I just couldn't help myself and I just HAD to post it somewhere. Some ideas you might recognise from other writers later on and if you do, please send me a note because I've forgotten who to thank for the ideas.

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: ** 01 – Halloween, 1980

**Pairing: **James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary: **James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning: **Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**That fated Halloween night.. a year earlier!**

He woke up in the middle of the night, as was usual now. His wife was laying on her side of the bed, dark red hair surrounding her face like a fiery hallo. With some guilt he noticed the dark rings surrounding her eyes. It was from waking up at all times of the day and night, he knew that. And if he could help it he would, but he had no idea how to care for an infant like Harry. He only knew how to wind him and change his nappy. For any other pureblood it would have been more than enough but for him, James Aaron Potter, it wasn't. He wanted to care for the infant like Lily did and, perhaps, take the burden off her shoulders. He knew Lily wasn't doing well since the birth, even if he had an idea of what was wrong, he didn't know how to help his wife.

Silently he walked out of their bedroom, closing the door behind him as he walked to Harry's nursery, grinning as he heard the infant talking with the animals above his cradle, booing and beh-ing and making cute little noises.

His little wee Harry didn't know how to roll around yet, so he just waved his arms around, trying to imitate the noises that came from the animals during the day. James stood on the doorway, staring at his son and the little plush animals twirling around above him. Frowning he waved his wand, thinking they had left the charm on. As the results came he gave a barking laugh, startling the infant, before gathering his baby in his arms.

"Who's my clever little wizard?!" he cooed, kissing the boy and spinning around. His son's first taste of accidental magic! "Come on! Who's my clever little wizard?" He asked again, kissing his son, until the infant gave a gurgling laugh. "Harry is! Harry's my little wizard!" he grinned, patting the boy's bottom.

As he felt the not-so-foreign heaviness, he sighed, rolling his eyes skyward as he headed for the changing table. "And Harry is in need of a change of nappies, aren't you love?" he chuckled, putting the baby on the table and getting ready for the night-time change.

As he removed the soiled nappy, he was surprised to see a golden stream going up, followed by his son's giggles and attempts to roll around the changing table, reaching for the bright red toy.

He laughed, tickling the soft tummy. "Well! Aren't you just full of surprises today?!" he smiled, cleaning and changing and redressing with an expertise only a new parent could possibly have. As he continued the routine, he continued to talk, fully believing in the paediatrician when she had said that infants and babes could understand what their parents said, even if they couldn't comprehend the meaning of those words.

Already Harry reacted to his own name, to Lily and to him. Not so much with Wormtail, Padfood and Moony, but then Harry hadn't been around them for more than a few minutes, too little to be in the presence of the easily excitable marauders.

"There, all done... now what do you say Harry?" He smiled, as the infant waved a little fist around, making noise. "Ah well, good enough I suppose. How about we get some sleep now?" He asked, putting his baby on his shoulder and rubbing circles on his back, murmuring a string of Latin mediwitch spells that sort-of but not-really sounded like songs. In the middle of the spell he stopped, staring at his wide-awake infant. "I swear Harry, if you ever tell anyone that I'm singing to you, I'll tan your bottom... no matter how cute your bottom is." he nodded to himself before he started to not-really sing again.

It was a few minutes later that the baby started to whimper, seconds before the distressing noise turned into a full out cry, and a millisecond before James Potter was howling for his wife. "Lily!!!"

Outside, the robbed figure gestured for the short plump man, his wand firmly in hand. "Did you hear the delighted scream Wormtail? I think it's time we join the party and finally greet Harry." The robbed figure said, his voice with an odd hissing quality to it.

"Come on dear friend, knock on the door." he gestured magnanimously with his hand, giving room to the shorter figure. Petter Pettigrew – also known as Wormtail – briefly knocked on the door, praying he would be able to pay his debt to James. As a first year the Potter boy had saved him from drowning, getting a life-debt in return for his troubles, now he could only pray that he would be able to pay him. Either by not killing him or by drawing the Dark Lord's attention at a crucial moment. Either or was fine.

He heard James descending, knocking around vases and knick knacks Lily had yet to put away. The rat animagus closed his eyes as he heard James speaking to a still closed door.

"I swear to Merlin, Sirius, if you had yet another break up I'm removing your prick!" He heard through the heavy wooden door. Sirius was the only one to come at this hour – 3am – and that was the only reason they had even bothered to come now instead of earlier.

He closed his eyes shut as he heard the door unlocking, and the creak as it opened, a tear escaping and running through the corner of his eye.

"Wormtail?!" James asked, surprised. "What are you doing here? What happened?" He never got a reply, for as soon as he spotted the dark figure behind his friend, he billowed at the top of his lungs to his wife.

"LILY! RUN!"

Wormtail felt a second tear follow the trail as he _stupefied_ James, followed by his Master's _Avada Kedavra_, threw with such carelessness that Petter could swiftly move James out of the way.

"I'm sorry James, He ripped the information out of my mind." The plump man whispered, avoiding James venous stare, even as they heard the screams and explosions from above. "This clears my life debt to you, for the killing curse He threw." Petter shrugged, bordering oh hysteria, before he got up and left the house.

James stayed on the floor, tears of helplessness making their way through his face, before he heard the cackle of laughter from the Dark Lord and another explosion before eerie silence settled on the house.

It was half an hour later that Sirius Black – also known as Padfoot – arrived at the scene, the scent of smoke lingering in the air as he made his way inside.

"James? James, Liy!" He bellowed, looking around the living room and spotting James laying by a corner. The dark spell marks peppering the wall.

"James? James! Come on Prongs... don't do this to me..." the marauder cried, shaking the still form of his best mate.

"_Ennervate."_ he murmured, shaking his wand in uneven circles. "Come on, work damn you... _Ennervate! Ennervate!!_" He cried, jabbing the wand towards James, tears of frustration blurring his vision. It was a few seconds before James managed to draw breath and cough the debris and dirty stuck down his throat.

"James!" the other marauder cried, suddenly hugging his best mate, brother in all but blood. "I though you were dead... I thought... Merlin!" he mumbled, checking to see if there were any other sign of injury on him.

"Not... injured" the Potter Lord said between coughs, trying to get to his feet, even with wobbly knees. "Lily and Harry... have to get to them."

Sirius could only nod, helping him to his feet and slowly going up the stairs. "What happened? I was with Moony when the alarm sounded, I came as fast as I could. I bet Dumbledore will be here any minute now." he whispered, following the dark burn marks on the walls, until they reached Harry's nursery.

"Wormtail came over... with the Dark Lord... Oh merlin! Lily!" he shouted, his legs giving out under him as he stared at the lifeless form of his wife, red hair around her, like a hallo, and green terrified eyes staring ahead, soulless, dead, gone... forever. He had no hope for his son.

"Lily, Lily... lovely..." he whispered, gathering his dead wife on his lap, gently touching the cold face, getting strands of hair out of her beautiful face. He didn't care that Sirius was in the same room as him, he didn't care that the nursery was a virtual mess, he didn't care that there were people now moving in his house. He had just lost everything, his wife... his baby boy.

His body suddenly shook with sobs as he though of his new and tiny family. His parents had died barely two weeks ago and now... the rest of the Potters. He wanted to rave and cry out and demand a second and third and forth chance. They had just begun! Their little family had just been formed!

In the background he heard Sirius talking with someone, it wasn't important enough to gather his attention, he continued to stare at Lily's still form, letting all conversation wash over him, Padfoot would tell him later what was important or not.

His loud sobs continued for a minute before they subsided, his body still shaking. It was because of that introspection that he was able to hear the whimpering, that tiny little sound most would not even notice. His head snapped up, looking around before he spotted a pile of debris on the crib, his flushed and tear stained face paled at the implication. He quickly but gently moved Lily's body to the ground, before getting up on unsteady knees and trying to remove the pieces of ceiling, walls and upturned wood that was on his way. The whole house had collapsed, only the living room, kitchen and the downstairs bathroom had remained somewhat whole, and he couldn't help but feel that the whole house was on top of his son, but that wasn't the most important thing.

Somehow his son was alive, and calling to him.

With a quick look around the room he gathered that Sirius was nowhere near the nursery, probably to give him time to grieve, at least for a little while. He sucked a breath, grabbing a stone corner and pulling away, before he bellowed after his brother.

"Sirius!!"

He heard the thunderous sounds of several people coming up the stairs before Sirius was by his side, Frank Longbottom on the doorway, staring at the scene.

"Help me remove this stuff, Harry's under there!"

"Harry? But James..."

"I heard him Padfoot, I heard my son!" the Potter Lord cried, renewed tears coming up, blurring his eyes, even as his determination to save his boy fuelled that magic that he hadn't felt for over ten years, his own accidental magic at work.

That was all the other two men needed to hear before they too were helping with the debris removal, pulling and tearing, and spelling heavy pieces away. It was a while before James stared at his boy, half buried under a piece of wood, his breathing laboured and a piece of the ceiling crushing his left foot. With force he didn't knew he had he pushed the piece of lumber away as Sirius removed the concrete block, in seconds he had his son in his arms, shaking his tummy to try and get Harry to respond.

"Come on my little wizard, come back to daddy, come on love..." He stood, shaking the three-month old, at the same time he cradled the tiny body to his chest. "Come on kitten... give daddy a sign that you're alive... please Harry, give me a reaction!" he whispered, staring wildly around the destroyed nursery, Sirius and Frank were by his side, staring worriedly at the infant, Dumbledore on the doorway and behind him professor McGonagall.

"Please, please son... I know you're a strong boy love." He pleaded, he couldn't lose Harry. Couldn't, wouldn't. Would never allow it! "Come kitten..." He whispered... finally being rewarded with a whimper from his baby followed by a sharp cry that had his knees nearly giving out again.

"Most beautiful sound I've heard all day, Harry!" He praised the infant, before turning to Sirius and asking him to firecall , warning them they were coming with a severely injured infant. As soon as Padfoot had gone to the living room James turned to Dumbledore with a pleading look.

"Headmaster, I have to go with my son... could you..." he breathed in and out, trying to control his voice. "Could you take it from here, for a while at least?"

As soon as the headmaster nodded, James flew to the remains of his partially destroyed living room, immediately throwing floo powder at the fireplace and floowing to St. Mungos.

"Albus? Did... He attack?" Minerva asked, looking at the destroyed room.

The headmaster looked around, only just noticing a heavy dark robe in the room. "I'm afraid so my dear. Something happened here... and for now we can only speculate."

In the paediatric ward, James was running as fast as he could toward one of the paediatric operation rooms, laying his son on the bed he decided he hated those rooms, hated the whole damn building. His little kitten looked so tiny in that huge bed... and to think that just two hours ago he had been changing his nappy...

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter, sir... we need you to answer a few of our questions." The young healer shook him, grabbing his arm and steering his away from the healers, but in a position where he could still see his son and whoever was working on him.

"What?" He snapped, not taking his eyes off the little baby. The yellow one-piece – Harry's apparent favourite – was ruined, blood staining both feet and legs. It was too horrifying to look at and yet he couldn't take his eyes off the boy.

"Sir, we need you to tell us what happened."

"What happened? The Dark lord happened... killed Lily and attacked Harry." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair and pulling, trying to keep himself from going into shock.

"The Dark Lord?"

"And he's still alive?" he distantly heard, but was too busy staring at his screaming son to bother.

"What did He cast on the boy? The healers found traces of several spells on him." He intern interrupted. In frustration James shook his head, closing his eyes tight before they snapped open again. "I don't know, I was immobilized... but I... earlier that night Harry was awake and I..." He swallowed, refusing to feel embarrassed because he had sort of, but not really, sung to his son. "earlier this night Harry was awake and to try to put his to sleep I begun to chant the _Quiesco Curatio_ to him... over and over..." He whispered... unable to believe all had been perfect just over two hours ago.

"....times?"

He came back to his dreadful reality as the young intern shook him again. "Sir we need to know, how many times? We need you to think Mr. Potter... how many times did you repeat it to him?"

"About... eight... or nine times... no more than ten. Why? I never heard that spell could cause harm!" He asked, for the first time staring at the intern.

One of the healers working on Harry gave a sigh, followed by a relieved laugh. "Mr. Potter... it's possible that you have just saved your son."

James blinked, staring in confusion at the Healers. "What?"

"That charm... it can built, pile... it forms a sort of... protection on whichever person it is said to... whatever happened tonight you have likely saved your son Mr. Potter."

After that, the only thing James could do was sit, relieved beyond words, and stare at Harry. The healers talk a barely discernible mumble in the background.

"_He lost a lot of blood."_

"_He's a fighter this one."_

"_Can we save the leg?"_

"_Jack! Inform the apprentices that we need Skelegrow at 50%, blood replenishing at 70%, as many vials as they have."_

"_Ashton, tell the muggle relations we'll need blood transfusion for AB negative, one or two bags. It's for an infant."_

"_For Merlin's sake Jack, get one of those muggles IVs for the potions!"_

"_Continue spelling Michael, we need to know what you-know-who cast on him... Yeah yeah ignore the Quiesco Curatio, that's the only thing that likely saved his life."_

It was quite a while before something distracted him from the blurry haze James found himself in.

A/N: Edited on 12/06/2009


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Due to evil circumstances there's a chance I won't be updating this Monday (when the update was supposed to go up), if I'm wrong you'll get a third chapter on Monday, if I'm right you'll have to wait an extra week.

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter:** 02 – Funerals

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**: _It was quite a while before something distracted him from the blurry haze James found himself in._

**Funerals and new beginnings... perhaps**

"_Cast it again Michael, this can't be right."_

"_I am casting it... perfectly!"_

"_Can't be... the results are wrong, they have to be!"_

"_They're not wrong!"_

"_He should have died!"_

"_And yet he's alive! Cast it again Michael."_

"_I am! The result is not going to change!"_

"_Jesus Christ!"_

"_Merlin's soggy left ball!"_

"_Mr. Potter..."_

"Mr. Potter!"

The intern touched his arm, his face white as a the sheets beneath Harry, trying to get his attention, he could see the other Healers were just as white, possibly just as shocked.

"Mr. Potter... the Healers found out what was cast on your baby. Besides your healing charm, and possibly your wife's spell to coat his bottom with lotion-"

"Actually that was mine too..." James mumbled, his face doing a very nice impression of a tomato. The healer could only smile, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Anyway, besides those two we found only one other spell. A curse on your son... we're afraid that... you-know-who cast the killing curse on your son Harry." the intern said with as much calm as he could possibly muster in the current situation. How do you tell a parent his son was supposed to have died?

"The killing curse?!" James suddenly felt faint, thankful that he was sitting, least his legs gave away under him again. "But Harry's... he's..."

"Your son is alive. Against all odds your son is alive." the intern said with confidence, as the Healers finished working on the 3 month-old baby.

"Is there... side effects? A delayed reaction perhaps? Will anything happen to him?" James asked, incapable of getting up but willing to try it anyway. He couldn't lose Harry. He couldn't...

"Thankfully, no. Against all odds he survived it, and he'll be able to live normally. The only thing that's mildly worrying is the scar left on his forehead, probably where the curse touched him."

"Can I hold him?"

"Ah... of course!" He intern smiled, picking up the baby and handing him to the Potter Lord, who immediately started to coo and fuss over the tiny human being.

"Battle scars already Harry? Just wait until your uncles hear about it." He smiled, cradling the infant to his chest and to pushing the fine hair away to look at the lightning bolt scar.

"Mr. Potter..." One of the healers, Michael, sat in front of him, staring at the picture of father and son while another one went out of the room. The third Healer and the little intern stood by, either rearranging the bottles of potions or spelling the room clean.

"Mr. Potter... besides the killing curse, your son suffered from asphyxiation and his crushed foot. Can you tell us anything of how it happened? It might make treatment easier."

James only nodded, touching Harry's left foot and noticing the decidedly lack of bones. "Well... When the dark lord cursed him, there was an explosion. I heard an explosion at least and... and when we finally got to the nursery there was this... everything had collapsed, especially over the crib. Sirius, Frank and I had to removed everything to get to Harry."

"I see." The Healer nodded, giving the father a kind smile. "We had to remove some of your son's bones as you've probably already noticed, and we gave him Skelegrow at 50% of strength so it wouldn't upset his stomach still he will experience a lot of discomfort in the next 2 or 3 days. There's also a blood transfusion on his system now, along with blood replenishing at 70% strength. He will likely be fussy over the next few days but that will be normal... Do you have any questions?"

"Yes ah... the blood transfusion... is it possible that the muggle blood will... will remove Harry's magic? He did his first move on accidental magic today..."

"He did? Really? Congratulations are in order then for the little magician... but no... muggle blood won't syphon the magic out of him... his magic might be a bit wobbly for a few weeks but that's about it. The blood will flush itself out, don't worry."

James gave the Healer a confused look, clearly not understanding what he was hinting at.

"Body waste, faeces... it will be a bit darker for a few days, that's how you'll know the muggle blood is getting out of his system."

"I see..." the Auror nodded, patting his son's bottom as Harry started to fuss, he immediately looked at the Healer, his face pale.

"Normal behaviour... he's just hungry now... and here's Healer Ashton with a bottle." he smiled, watching as James Potter tried to feed his son for the first time in his life.

It had been three days since the attack on his former home and James Aaron Potter would see his wife for the last time today. He had notified everyone she knew, Alice Longbottom (née Smithson), Lily's family – or what was left of it – but he doubted Petunia and her husband would show up, and even her childhood friends. He swallowed his pride, his prejudice, his horror and the bile rising up his throat as he called Severus Snape.

To him, Snape was Snivellus, a death eater scum, the boy he had bullied over 7 years in their teenage-hood, the boy whom he had fought – and won – to get Lily's attention, Snivellus was the one to run to Voldemort, to call Lily a mudblood, to force the Marauders hand. He also had a life-debt to pay.

But, once, he had asked Lily what she had seen in the pathetic snivelling human being and she had simply answered that he had been her best friend, the one to listen to her rants without complaint... even if he did call her that foul name she knew he would always love her, maybe as a friend and maybe as something else.

It was that loyalty that made James send an owl for Severus Snape.

He gave a humourless laugh as the picked up his still fussy child, Harry had been crying on and off the past three days and there was nothing James could do to stop him. Not that he had wanted to... he also felt like crying and breaking down for the past three days as he finally came to terms with what happened and the fact that he was, basically, homeless.

Solemnly he walked to the graveyard, his dark robe matching his mood for the day, the black suit underneath it rubbing against his skin in all the wrong ways. Harry was similarly dressed, though _his_ outlook came out as cute instead of mourning.

"Time to say goodbye to mama." he whispered to the sleeping infant.

And like that he entered the church grounds, sitting on the edge of the first bench, dreading the sight of the coffin but yet not getting enough of seeing Lily, their love had diminished somewhat since the pregnancy, but he still loved her.

He idly noticed his wife's friend sitting on the edge of the second bench across from them, he heard Sirius say something or other about Snivellus being on the funeral, but he ignored all of it. His eyes were on the coffin, his hands trying to sooth the fitful sleeping infant in his arms

They were having the ceremony outside, flowers covered the holy ground and white candles were lit as a sign of mourning, but James couldn't pay attention to it, not properly... it wasn't until Harry started shrieking that he finally got up, followed close by Sirius and Remus – who had been unable to come before due to the full moon – and stood a few feet away from the whole procedure, casting a privacy charm around the four of them to drown the cries of his child. This was a funeral, nor a circus.

Padfoot stood a few feet away, smoking, as he glared at the greasy head of their former victim. Moony stood against a tree, a silent supervisor to the funeral.

"Merlin can't you shut him up?" Came the growl from his best mate. Even as Remus stiffened.

"He lost his mother and he just got out of the hospital Padfoot, I'm not gonna complain over a few tears." James snapped, cuddling the child close and rubbing his back. "And don't smoke that near my son!"

"Shhh it's okay love, it's okay..." he whispered, Harry hiccuping on his shoulder as he sucked on his fist, clearly hungry.

Padfoot made an impatient sound, swiftly getting out of their private zone and out of the cemetery all together, still within sight if someone needed him but obviously trying to be alone.

It was Moony that broke the stiffness between them.

"What happened to him?"

"Crouch attempted to arrest him for murder conspiracy. Not like they can arrest him for telling a secret to someone else isn't it?" James replied with a bitter smile.

"I had to go over to the Auror Division. They were about ready to send him to Azkaban, without trial... And then I had to explain that we had changed secret keepers and now they're after Peter." He paused, still rubbing the infant's back, he could still smell baby powder on him. "It's very annoying when you get the victim role and people still suspect you."

With a withering look in James' direction Remus agreed.

James sighed, staring as the coffin was gently lowered to the ground, Harry continued to howl in his ear. "I'm not gonna apologize for trying to protect my family Remus."

"Didn't work very well, did it?"

James – who had just taken a stop to go and pray for his wife – stopped as if someone had hexed him. He didn't turn around to look at his friend. He understood that he was mad, had every right to be mad actually, but he didn't need that sort of attitude on Lily's funeral.

"If you've got nothing of value to say today, either keep it to yourself or get out before I hex you."

"James..."

"I mean it Remus. Either keep it inside or get out, I understand the wolf's near the surface but I don't need that sort of attitude either from you or from Sirius today." And with that he walked out, dispelling the ward and walking to the edge of the hole where his wife's body would rest for the rest of eternity.

He found himself side by side with Snivellus, a thought which disgusted him mildly. He wasn't surprised the other man had come, he was, actually, surprised that he wasn't incapable of coming. He thought that, by now, all Death Eaters were caught and in Azkaban even if Dumbledore vouched for his supposed innocence.

It was somewhat mind-numbing, to know that just four days ago he had a somewhat normal life. And now his son was being hailed as the 'boy-who-lived' and every newspaper in the world wanted a picture of the infant and an interview with him.

It was an especially loud shriek from Harry that begun the decidedly odd conversation between childhood enemies.

"For fucks sake Potter, can't you control your son?"

"I'm trying Sniv, but Harry's restless today..." he replied, trying to keep his anger at bay.

A groan answered him as Snape turned to him. He looked much, much worse than he ever had. Dark circles under his eyes, hair in tangles and curling around the edges, he looked like he hadn't slept the past three days. But then... James hadn't slept much, or at all, for the past three days either.

"Have you fed him yet?" came the unexpected question.

"What?"

"Have. You. Fed. Him. Yet?" He asked, clearly contemplating hand gestures to see if the nitwit would understand him.

And, reluctantly, James found himself answering, telling his childhood nemesis details he had yet to tell even his friends.

"I've... I've tried... he doesn't take to anything. I got some milk at the hospital like the Healers told me to. But nothing works! Absolutely nothing works!" he shouted, getting the attention of the two other marauders, who were quick to join both of them.

Severus rubbed his temples, torn between telling Potter one of his family's secret or possibly saving the life of his childhood friend's baby. Looking up and seeing both Lupin and Black approaching, he turned to Potter and fixed him with a glare.

"Conjure a glass bottle, make sure the glass is thick."

"Excuse me?!" James replied, eyes wide even as he got his wand from his sleeve.

"Just do it you arrogant arse!"

Hastily James complied, and watched in fascination as Snivellus drew his own wand and enchanted a spell, speaking as clearly as he could _"Lactans mater."_ He watched in fascination as a white liquid filled the bottle. And watched with morbid fascination as Snivellus cut his own finger and added a drop of blood to the bottle, quickly doing the same with James.

"James!" Came the shout, a few feet away.

"Feed him that Potter, it's mother's milk an-" A mild hex made him shut up, Severus glaring at Black even as he raised his own wand.

"Hello Snivellus, fancy seeing you here... trying to poison my Godson are you?" Sirius asked with a snarl, gripping his wand hard enough to make his fingernails dig into his palm. "You're not welcome here Snape, get out before I curse you to the nine layers of hell... where you should have been, scum."

"Sirius stop, this is a funeral!" Remus tried to intervene before Severus could even respond.

"Fuck it, he's not welcome here!"

"Sirius..."

Arching an eyebrow, Severus replied, looking at Black before briefly glancing at James. "I was invited here Black. But since the event is over you'll have to excuse me... Potter, Black, Wolf..." he nodded briefly to James before walking past them. Only pausing briefly to look at the shrieking infant. "If he takes to the bottle and you want the specifics of the charm, you know where to find me..."

And with that he apparated out.

"What was Snivellus doing here Prongs?"

"James you're not giving Harry the bottle are you?"

James just glared at both marauders, warming up the bottle and feeding it to Harry. The silent as the baby hungrily sucked on the bottle was a blessing after three days of crying.

"Thank Merlin... I love the kid but..." he grinned at the baby, disregarding both Marauders and tickling his tummy, "You do have a set of lungs on you love." he chuckled.

A/N – Edited on 12/06/2009


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**You're a lucky bunch, you know that right? I got the computer away from the evilness of relatives and I'm able to update. Now, if you see any errors please point them out to me despite this being for nano, I'd like to get it as grammatically correct as possible.

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **03 – Moments

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**:_"Thank Merlin... I love the kid but..." he grinned at the baby, disregarding both Marauders and tickling his tummy, "You do have a set of lungs on you love." he chuckled._

**Awkward Moments**

"It could have been poison you know..." Remus stated, his arms crossed over his chest and wand in hand. Sirius just frowned, staring at the pink hue of the milk... he had seen it somewhere before.

James just snorted. "Oh please... Do you really think Sniv would try anything at Lily's funeral? He's an arse but he's not stupid... if he tried anything I'd have killed him."

"Still... usually you're more careful than that. Specially with Harry..." The bookish marauder stared at their 'leader', he just knew that something was wrong with him... besides the event three days ago.

"Moony... I haven't slept properly for three days... Harry was already dyeing of hunger since he couldn't keep anything down, if the Dark Lord himself had given me a bottle of milk with the promise that Harry would keep it down, I would've taken it." he said in such a deadpan voice that Remus took half a step back and Sirius couldn't help but chuckle.

"What is it Padfoot?" James asked, sitting on the first bench as he fed Harry, watching a lone house-elf pile the earth on top of Lily's coffin.

"Just remembered where I've seen that spell before... You know Andromeda? My cousin? Well... she was on a rant about motherhood... saying how she felt like a failure because she couldn't feed her daughter... That was years ago mind, and it's bollocks if you ask me, but since I was trying to get her sister in law to go out with me, I listened.. Cousin said that she used a spell... that conjured milk or something..."

James just nodded, before giving him a weak grin, "Glad to see you're over that whole shit you were pulling."

"Ah no Mr. Prongs... not over... Just found a new target..." And then he gave a devilish grin, pointing at the crowd of reporters outside the cemetery.

At that James couldn't help but groan, not even today, his wife's funeral could they get any peace. At least Harry was eating this time.

"Stupid anti-apparition wards."

"You're gonna have to talk to them eventually you know..."

"Yes, I am aware of that... but not now. Think you guys could throw a perimeter ward around us?"

Sirius looked suddenly a bit reluctant, but gave a small nod anyway "Tell me you're going home James, tell me you're not gonna do anything stupid but stay at home for a few days and take care of Harry."

"Don't worry Mr. Padfoot, I don't plan to be anywhere else." He gave them a weak grin, trusting his friends to fend off any reporters that got too close.

And with that the three friends moved away from the cemetery, James casting one last look at Lily's grave, before they braved the crowd. As they stepped outside he was hit with two spells from his friends, it gave him space to walk between the reporters and encased both himself and Harry in an invisible bubble, where they couldn't hear the reporters very well.

Well Harry couldn't, specially as he started to snuggle against James' chest, abandoning the conjured bottle as he went into the first peaceful sleep of the last four days.

James on the other hand, could hear the faint echo of their voices, some drowned by the bubble, others, shouted with enough force that he could clearly hear them. He ignored it all.

"Mr. Potter! Why did You-know-who attack your family?"

"Mr. Potter! Are you planning to marry again?"

"Mr. Potter! Does the fact that You-know-who vanished makes your son a more powerful dark wizard than he does?"

"Mr. Potter!" "Mr. Potter!" "Mr. Potter!"

He ignored them all.

He glanced at his partially destroyed house with trepidation, they couldn't remain here... and the Potters had no other houses, unlike other Pureblood families. He swallowed, maybe a muggle apartment? He would miss the magical world of course, but maybe...

As he walked inside and placed Harry on his moving crib, thanking every God he knew that Lily convinced him to buy it even before Harry was born, he thought about what he would do. His mother, when overwhelmed, always made lists and he guessed this was as a good time as any to start... first he had to cancel the transfiguration on Harry's clothes, then get in touch with Sniv- with Snape... he would need a plan of action and now was a good time as any to collect that life-debt.

"Come on then Little guy... Time to change but first..." Despite the situation James grinned, moving through the drawers and getting a somewhat muggle camera, taking a picture of his son on his tiny black robes and suit. With a chuckle he thought about how, 15 years from now, his son would be ready to murder him for that picture, but it was just too cute for words...

Harry was sleeping... his arms were up, on either side of his head, the robes falling all around him and he breathed in and out with a heavy sigh here or there.

Putting the camera away, he quickly terminated the transfiguration, leaving Harry in a light blue one-piece and covering him with the only usable blanket in the house.

He gave a sigh of relief as the spare parchment he had sent to Snape had come back with his floo address and, checking up on Harry one more time, he stuck his head on the green fire of the fireplace.

"Snape! Oi! Snape, you there?"

He heard a crash, probably in an upstairs room, before Snape's head appeared at the top of the stairs, as soon as the raven haired man saw just who was on his fireplace he quickly descended, shameless, as naked as the day he was born, causing James Potter's face to turn an interesting shade of red. The only thing that was wrong with the picture, was the Dark Mark on his arm. Severus just scowled at the prudish pureblood.

"My house Potter, I can walk around in any sort of dress code that I may possibly want... and I do have a guest upstairs... now what do you want?"

"I... I.. er..." James flushed even more, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand... "I... spell... yes that's right... the spell you cast on Harry's bottle... do you have it?"

Snape just rolled his eyes before nodding. "Come through tonight, bring our son if you have to, now get away from my fireplace you heathen!" he growled, sending a hex towards Potter and putting the fire away... "Now where was I?" he murmured before ascending the stairs once more.

James stumbled back from the fireplace, falling on his arse, face still flushed from the scene at the other end of the fireplace... A naked Snape... "Shameless, absolutely shameless." he mumbled completely mortified at the lack of manners from the Death Eater. His face got a new lovely colour of red as he felt the throbbing between his legs.

"Oh come on! I didn't just... seriously?!" He looked at the tend in his lap, disgusted with his body's reaction. "It's only been five months! You've been without sex for over ten years, surely you can take another five months of celibacy!" he shuddered, trying to will his erection away.

It was a knock on the door and the voice of Albus Dumbledore that finally made the blood rush from his penis and straight into his face. He felt like a boy again... getting an erection in the middle of class and having his professor catch him with it.

"James? James are you there?"

"I... I'm here Albus, just a minute."

He awkwardly moved around his still messy living room, taking a quick look at Harry to make sure he was still sleeping, he pulled his wand tiding up a bit before opening the door for Albus and Minerva.

"What can I do for you professors?" He asked with a smile, even as he frowned at the two Auror escorts stationed at the end of his front garden. Something was not right.

"Ah, we just came to see Harry... he has been through a lot lately and we came to look at him, maybe help you out?" Albus asked with a benign smile, but James' sixth sense was tickling, warning him that something was not right.

He faked a mild apologetic face as he shook his head. "Do forgive me professors, but Harry's sleeping right now, and you saw how fussy he was at the funeral."

"I see... come on then Albus-" Minerva begun, only to be cut in the middle of her sentence by Dumbledore. The Headmaster never did that, he never cut anyone. Unless it was important or they were being unreasonable. This time he doubted it was either of those reasons.

"Of course, of course... can we see the child at least? We're worried about him..."

He felt like frowning. For some reason or other his previous Headmaster was acting weird and his senses were tickling, warning that something was seriously wrong. But, remembering his pureblood heritage and the etiquette lessons that were hammered into his head – even if he did forget all about them during his time at Hogwarts – he gave both visitors a truly apologetic face, while palming his wand and getting ready to commit some form of unforgivable (from a parent's point of view).

"I truly can't let you in Albus, nor you Minerva... The Healers said Harry might be a bit sensitive to other people's magic for a few days, you saw how he was at the funeral... he only calmed down once we were at the house." It wasn't exactly true... but since no one had been able to see his son properly, and due to the stomach issues earlier, it was a perfectly plausible excuse.

But Albus knew he was lying about Harry's sensitivity to magic. And James knew the headmaster knew he was lying... He wouldn't let them in, at least not today.

Minerva pressed her lips together in disapproval, either at him or at Albus he knew not, but nodded her acceptance of his refusal. She touched the headmaster's arm as he opened his mouth, probably to try again.

"It's okay, we understand James. Our best wishes to Harry, and may Merlin and Morgana guide his recovery." She said with a smile just as false as the sentiment she wished to convey to them but he nodded his acceptance anyway.

Just what were they doing? What was the reason? What did they want? Why did they want Harry? Were the Aurors in on it?

All those questions swirled through his mind as he sat on his couch, staring as Harry's cot swung from side to side smoothly and gently. He suddenly wished his wife and his parents were there, that he had been the one to die instead of Lily, he didn't even noticed as the tears started to fall he could only see his son and he could only feel the black hole his loved ones had left behind, just as they had left him behind.

He suddenly wondered if their deaths was his fault. He was the one to talk his parents into helping the Ministry and Dumbledore fight the against the Dark Lord, he had been the one to convince them to finance part of the Order. And Lily... He had talked her into fighting, into jumping into battle head first. He practically painted a target on her forehead. And then, when they found out she was pregnant, he had convinced her to stop fighting, to stay by the sidelines and focus on healing instead of fighting.

He only realized he was crying when he felt the sudden sobs shaking his body, he was a bit surprised at first, he had never lost control like that but he remembered one of his professors talking about the effects of sudden trauma, how it would catch up with you and suddenly make you break down. He supposed the events of the past few weeks – his parents murder, Lily, all the funerals happening one right after the other – had finally caught up with him.

Suddenly needing a lifeline, James hastily transfigured the couch into a comfortable bed, with linens and a nice thick blanket, he felt like the weather was crying all around him, pouring and morning the passing of three of the most important people he ever had the privilege to meet. Gently he picked up his son, careful not to wake him up, and laid him down on the bed, getting under the heavy blankets himself.

He needed the comfort of another human being, even if said human being was his sleeping son. James fell asleep with the fireplace burning, with rain on his window, his a soft body near him and with tear tracks on his face.

He woke up hours later with a smack on his face, for a moment he thought it was Lily before he heard the baby babbling away. He gave a forced weak chuckle at the infant, rubbing his face to try and take away the pain of being suddenly smacked. He felt his son would have a nice right hook when he was older.

It was as he was leaning over the infant, smiling a teary smile that he noticed the shadow moving up and down his living room. He grabbed his wand as fast as he could, even as he suddenly picked up his son and cradled him to his chest, intent on fighting whoever it was that had them.

The voice of the person naturally scared him nearly to death.

"Oh for fucks sake Potter, put the stick away and pick up your glasses!"

He recognised the voice, of course he did, but he couldn't seen to place it with a face, even an enemy face. With a mumbled 'acio' and a bit of fumbling he got the piece of metal on his face. Only to come face to face with a thankfully clothed but pissed off Snape.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, yawning now that the adrenalin had passed.

"When you didn't show up, I decided to come up here. Thankfully my floo records the address of everyone who calls in."

"Didn't show up? But..." He muttered a charm, cursing at it showed to be over 10pm. Harry had gone to sleep around 4pm and him around 6. 4 hours of uninterrupted sleep were wonderful, and despite his nightmares he was well rested right now. "Shit... anyway, what's the charm like? How does it work?" he frowned, thinking Harry should be hungry by now.

"You know the spell already, I wouldn't be surprised if you tried it already." Snape sneered in disgust looking at him. He noticed his eyes often shifted to Harry, with a look of guilt and anger.

"I know the incantation but .? Will it require blood every time we cast it? What are the side effects? And where did you learn it?" He grinned nastily at the young potion apprentice, unable to curb his sharp tongue. "Planning to have little Snapes are you?"

He leaned forward, over Harry – who was watching the two of them in apparent interest – and near the edge of the bed. He was unprepared to receive the needle charm right on his face and thus fell down from the bed, falling on his arse for the second time that day. Snape only murmured a quiet 'idiot' before he begun pacing in front of the two men (well... man and baby).

"The spell is a dark one-" He begun to say only to be interrupted.

"A dark spell? You cast a dark spell on my-" James shouted, half enraged already. How dare he? How. Dare. He?! And on his wife's funeral! His best friend's funeral!

"You. Will. NOT. Interrupt. Me!" Severus shouted, standing face to face with his childhood nemesis, his hooked nose softly bumping against Potters. "It IS a dark spell, and it's classified as such because it involves blood. Doesn't matter that the blood is willingly given, that it's the parents blood. It is still named a dark magic user."

"What the spell will do is this, it will take your blood and yes, you'll have to give him two drops of blood everyday as long as he should be breastfeeding. What the spell does is this: It will fill a baby bottle with milk as if you were a woman and the milk had been yours, the blood will make sure your white cells will mix with the milk and get inside your son. And no there are no other side effects that you should be worried about." the man nodded in acceptance of the forced kind, deciding to ignore everything and everyone that might have told it was no problem to hear the weird tale of how he learned the mother's milk spell.

"Where I learned it or not doesn't matter. Tell me Potter... has Dumbledore come over yet?

"He did... with the state of the house I wouldn't let him in." James said, reluctantly.

"Good... he got this idea that he had to train your son as soon as humanly possible. Trouble is he wants to remove custody from you to do so." said the greasy haired young adult, looking at James with such sincerity that the Potter Lord had to look away.

A/N: Edited 12/06/2009


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This was supposed to go up on Monday, but I lost any shred of patience I had and I'm posting it today! (sometimes I think authors are more likely to be subjected to posting anxiety than the readers) On another news I FINALLY got the scene I wanted done and it only took 57 pages to reach it... and you'll probably see it in a few weeks time! ;)**  
**

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **04 – Talks

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**:_"Good... he got this idea that he had to train your son as soon as humanly possible. Trouble is he wants to remove custody from you to do so." said the greasy haired young adult, looking at James with such sincerity that the Potter Lord had to look away._

**Talks and Unthinkable Plots**

"Can't be right... Dumbledore he... he's the leader of the light side!" he shouted, upsetting the baby.

Severus just sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. How could anyone be so oblivious? Sure his sense of danger had possibly saved his son but... he had tried to take Harry Potter away once already, what would keep him from doing it again?

"Go change your son... he stinks." he murmured, watching the crying infant. "We'll discuss this later."

"Of course he stinks... he slept for six hours..." he murmured.

Later, when both their tempers were somewhat at ease and Harry was happily sucking on a bottle – while staring fixedly at Snape one might add – James tried again, his eyes trained on the infant instead of glaring at the potions apprentice.

"Tell me... everything." he demanded and he knew he would be obeyed, maybe it's because this is his house, or simply because Snape is in the mood to share information. It doesn't really matter in the end as long as he gets what he wants.

"I caught Albus making plans with Minerva, to bring the boy over to Lily's... relatives..." came the murmur from his dark haired... ally? Acquaintance? Part-time slave? He didn't know... he only knew that, the moment Snape offered James the lactus charm they became something not quite in the way of acquaintance, not even friends... but something other than bitter enemies.

With a snort, he looked over at where Severus was, arching an eyebrow challenging. "He's not 'the boy', or 'the baby' he has a name Snape."

"Ah yes... the boy-who-lived I believed." he was answered with a sneer, just as challenging as James himself.

"Fuck the whole boy-who-lived nonsense. He's Harry, Harry James Potter, no other titles, no other names, don't even use synonym nouns. He's Harry!" He growled, unconcerned with the language, specially as Harry was too young to understand.

"Harry then..." Came expected sneer. "Albus believes that what protected Harry from the dark lord's killing curse was his mother blood sacrifice, he doesn't believe that the boy could be protected by a healing chant." Came another sneer, but somehow James was not able to believe this one was directed at him.

"Therefore he wants to take... Harry" another sneer, "away from you and with Petunia and her husband. He believes he could place blood wards over their house."

James just nodded, as he lifted Harry up and on his shoulder to have the infant burp. He cast a glance at the former Slytherin, his lips forming a wicked grin as he turned around, leaving Severus to watch the back of his head and Harry's green eyes, he knew the other was incapable of holding information from Lily's green eyes and he had no shame whatsoever in using his son, at least not for this purpose.

"Out of pure curiosity... how did you come about this information?" he asked in a neutral tone of voice, or as much neutral as he could possibly keep under the circumstances.

He heard a rustle of clothes as Snape moved until a clear voice came much closer than he had expected. "Can I hold him, Harry that is?"

He turned around, looking into midnight-blue eyes. It had always miffed him that Snape was taller than him... just three inches, but still taller. Narrowing his eyes, he gave a tight nod at his guest. "Do you know how to?"

He watched in curiosity as two blotches of red colour stained Snape's cheeks that, while not unattractive, was decidedly unappealing. "I've experience... with Lucius' and Narcisa's son." He mumbled, gently taking the dark haired infant from his father's arms. He was slim, tiny really and greeted him with a smile as his hands explored Severus' face – a.k.a, his nose – so unlike Draco that rarely smiled or made any happy noises.

"I heard they had a son as well... three months older than Harry wasn't he?" James asked just so they wouldn't fall on uncomfortable silence.

"Pretty much... he's..." Severus eyed the infant, before looking at James with a grimace. "He's... teething... and Narcissa either hands his off to the house-elves or leaves him with me... her way of saying 'you owe us for the money, make yourself useful by silencing him'." he found himself saying, bitterness colouring his words as he patted Harry's bottom, being rewarded with a loud burp in the middle of his sort-of speech. James beaming at the boy.

"I heard you were having your mastery... but I always wondered where you got the money for it. Lucius' paying for it then?" he grinned, he knew Lucius hated half-bloods almost as much as 'blood-traitors' and 'mudbloods'.

"Let's just say someone coerced him into paying it. Someone who would... let's say... benefit from a potion master." he arched an eyebrow as James Potter started to laugh, laughing so hard as to fall on the makeshift bed.

"Lucius' must have hated it! No offence Snape but he hates anything and everything related to half-bloods." he snickered, well aware that him, as a supposed 'blood-traitor', married to a 'mudblood' and the father of a politically powerful three-month-old half-blood had put him on the top list of people to supposedly 'eliminate'.

"The dark lord can be very convincing when he wants to be." He smirked nastily at James, before looking at the spot of drool on his shoulder. His head snapped up as he felt James stand up again, all humour gone from his voice. His face as serious and as dangerous as it could possibly get with his boy-ish looks.

He briefly wondered if he was now dealing with Auror Potter or an overprotective parent. Even worse, maybe he was just dealing with both?

"You're talking about Him in present tense, why are you talking about Him in the present tense?!" He growled, and Severus felt the urge to take half a step back to get room to breath. He held his ground though as he freed his left arm and showed the now grey dark mark.

James sneered, looking at the cattle brand and resisting the urge to snatch his son from his childhood enemy's clutches. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't resist the urge to blow Snape across the room and curse him with spells he reserved for death eaters. He briefly wondered when he stopped thinking of Snape as death eater before pushing the unimportant subject to the back of his mind.

"What about the brand?" he asked, or more accurately, growled.

He received a decidedly flat look in return.

"When you stuck your head on my fireplace I'm sure you saw the mark on my arm." He said in a flat tone, enjoying the look of utter horror and shame that filled James Potter's face. "as the hours go by it gets lighter and lighter, the connection diminishing, but I'm sure it won't go away."

"How?"

"Because if it was supposed to go away it would have done so when Harry obliterated the Dark Lord. And it would have taken most of His followers with him." he sighed. "This is a slave bond Potter, it can only be undone if either the Slave or the Master dies, the fact that it's grey, going on white and not all together gone, means that He's not gone..." he sighed, finally having enough courage to sit on James' couch, on the falling-to-pieces house. "Unfortunately, Dumbledore agrees with me. He thinks the dark lord did... something. He won't tell me what he might have done or why."

"You didn't tell me... how did you came by the information?"

"I was... asleep at the Hogwarts library... trying to finish something for my mastery." He mumbled, looking at the infant rather than the father, they had been having a mildly decent conversation, and besides the initial irritation from both of them this conversation had been... almost friendly. And he was loath to give Potter even more weapons to tease him with. He could almost hear the comments about how he would probably marry books or such nonsense.

He was, therefore, surprised when James answered with a thoughtful "hmmm..."

He attributed the father's mild behaviour to the lack of the other two marauders and the presence of his son.

"What? No teasing? No snide comments?" he wondered, perhaps a bit harshly as he glared at James, only to come face to face with a guilty expression. His glare sharpened as stood up.

Not that he made an intimidating picture mind, at least James didn't think so, specially with a gurgling infant on his shoulder yanking on the greasy hair.

"No, not really... Can't very well do it if I want to ask a favour out of you can I?" He shrugged.

"Favour? I don't have money Potter, nor am I willing to have both of you in my house if that's what you're planning..." Severus glared, moving to hand Harry over to his father.

James nodded, he knew that already and the wouldn't put it past Snape to kill both of them himself if they became a nuisance, it was the reason why he had thrown the idea out when it had come to him in the first place.

"Idiot!" He called, completely ignoring the death glare he received. "It's not that! Look I need you to help me with something. It's about-"

"Does it involve breaking the law?" the potion apprentice asked with yet another glare.

"No, it's just-"

"Does it involve dealing with Black or Lupin?" The glare intensified, pinning James to where he was standing.

"No, it's got to-"

"Does it have anything to do with getting myself involved with dark wizards, politicians or the law enforcement crew?"

"Of course not! Now if you just-"

"Does it have-"

"Snape!" James shouted, startling the child on his shoulder.

"Now look what you've done!" Severus muttered, getting Harry from James – and getting an eye roll in the process – and trying to get him to stop crying.

"You wouldn't let me speak!" cried the Auror, "Now I need to know two things, if you know the price for gold-made goods in the muggle world and if you can melt galleons and get rid of any impurities they might have."

"You have just told me there was no law breaking in this favour of yours..." he glared, showing his teeth in a silent snarl.

"There isn't! In nowhere in the books does it say that one can't melt Gringotts gold and re-sell it, they don't even hint at it!" James cried yet again, starting to pace around the room. "I read those law books in auror training from cover to cover there's nothing there saying you can't melt money and sell it in the muggle world."

"There might not be laws James... but what about the goblins? If they catch us at it-"

"I'll take the whole blame!"

Severus snorted, still trying to calm the sniffling infant. "And then what? Take the blame and Albus will surely get his hands on your son!"

James took a deep breath, before looking at Severus in the eye and replying. "That's where you come in. If Albus wants to take Harry you can claim that you, by taking care of him, will satisfy the life debt you have with me. No! No, listen!" He added as he saw Snape about to interrupt. "They can't take Harry away if I make it so that, if you're taking care of him, it will satisfy my terms for the life-debt. Trust me, a life-debt comes above every law, with very very few exceptions, blood-wards are not one of those exception."

James sighed, staring into midnight-blue eyes.

"I don't like you, and I know you don't like me but I know you would take care of Lily's son no matter what. She told me you would and I'm trusting her word."

Severus sighed, staring into hazel eyes that shone with a sincerity he had never seen before. "What are the exceptions?"

"The unbreakable vow and a blood vow. The first is self-explained and the second... if you make a promise while exchanging blood with a person."

"I see... why not ask Black and Lupin?" the Potion apprentice asked, finally putting the infant on the couch besides his father, where he could rest and sleep in relative peace.

"I'm afraid that, if you're right and Albus has plans for Harry, that he will blackmail Sirius into taking Harry away from me... and Remus... somehow his wolf counterpart never really accepted Harry, I have no idea what he would do to him if we left my son in his care." He sighed, defeated.

"And what do I get out of all this?"

James just sighed, giving a weak grin. "40% commission?"

"Sixty."

"Forty-five."

"Fifth-five."

"Forty-seven."

"Deal."

And then they shook hands.

"Tell me, have you even looked into your Family Vault? It's possible you'll have enough money there."

James had the grace to look mildly ashamed of the oversight, flushing bright red at the reminder. "Well... err... no! But I know my family, my mother liked to overindulge sometimes and my father had a mild gambling problem. They had to sell most of our houses to get enough money to live and it's not like they had any company or shares to live off of..." He shrugged, uncomfortable.

"For Merlin's sake Potter!" Severus snapped, resisting the urge to hit the auror with a stinging hex. "You'll check with Gringotts first thing in the morning! You'll be getting a complete bank statement AND" he glared at the Potter Lord as he saw he was about to interrupt. "you'll get their fees and a vault booklet... I'll teach you to use it myself if I have to!"

James could only nod sheepishly as he stared at the Slytherin. Lily had always been the one to take care of their accounts. Now he had a feeling Snape would get into that role.

"Will you take care of Harry tomorrow?" He asked, trying his best to give the older man (by three months!) an innocent look.

"What? Me? Why?!"

A/N: Edited on 12/06/2009.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Posting now because I won't be here tomorrow morning! =) The rest of the A/N is at the end of the chapter.

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **05 – Night

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**:_"What? Me? Why?!"_

**Night Talks**

"Because, as I told you, I can't trust Sirius right now... as much as I'd like to. Until I have confirmation that he won't do anything to put Harry in danger, even if it's by accident, I won't be able to trust him." James shrugged.

Severus just glared before he moved to the fireplace, throwing a pinch of floo powder. Belatedly he looked around the house, the shaking structure gave him a bad feeling and he couldn't help but worry about the infant. Even if he told Potter he would not have him in his house...

"James..." He inquired quietly, looking around the living room again, even if James was good in transfiguration... "Where are you both sleeping tonight? I know I caught you both here in the living room but..." he trailed off seeing the uncomfortable look on the former Gryffindor's face.

"You'll transfigure something..." Severus nodded, trying to tell himself he did not feel pity for them.

It didn't work.

Severus closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and extinguishing the flames. He hated going back on his word.

"Ok, that's it, get your stuff, get Harry's stuff and you're spending the night at my house." He glared at James as he made to open his mouth. "Don't even think of arguing Potter, the house is in no fit state to house you or an infant, you're coming with me and that's final!" he glared James into submission. A glare that, later, would be known as Master Snape's death glare.

With a wave of his wand James quickly packed everything that was usable, shrunk it, picked up a sleeping infant, and headed for the fireplace. He lighted the fireplace again, expecting Snape to call out the location, it was only courtesy after all.

"Spinner's end." came the clear call.

As he got out of the fireplace, he looked around, the house was cramped with books and the light was horrible but it was still better than their crumbling house. James hated having to bend to another's will but it was inevitable in this case, he shivered having to think of a proper thank you for the Prince heir. Patting his son's bottom he thought about the earlier scene of Severus walking around naked in this room and he hoped, with all his forces and willpower, that he wouldn't have to walk around naked too. Sure he could set Harry naked on the playpen with a warming charm over him and drying and evaporating charms on the linens... but not him. Never! Specially around Snape!

He gave a half-hearted glare as Snape stepped through. No matter that this was his house! He would not be caught walking around with his bits exposed to the elements.

"About that dress code........" he trailed off, uncomfortable.

Snape just snorted, muttering about 'dimwitted idiots' as he walked around the house, spelling the area clean and removing the dust.

"It was to scare you off my fireplace you idiot. If you must absolutely know, I was getting a tattoo and it required me to step out of my garments." he rolled his eyes, quickly cleaning a set of armchairs, before ascending the stairs.

"Come, I'll show you to your, hopefully, soon-to-not-be-in-use room..."

The room was dark, cold, filled with books and with a crumbling bed with a thin looking mattress against one wall.

"As I said, I know it's not much, but I'm sure you can transfigure it into something better for you and your son. I'm making something to eat in a bit if you're hungry." and with that, Severus stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

James sat dejectedly on the bed, looking at the sleeping infant on his arms. Casting a _tempus_ he was shocked to find out it was close to 2am already he had spend over an hour talking with Snape and not once – disregarding that first time – he had tried to curse him, or maim him or even prank him.

"How odd... Snape's growing on me, who would've thought?!" he wondered aloud, expecting an answer and getting none. He wouldn't risk contacting Sirius through their special mirror.

A quick set of charms, a set of runes and a transfiguration later, James was asleep on the new and comfortable bed, Harry cuddling on his side.

Elsewhere an old man was plotting. Not revenge – even if he did feel like it – not a political manoeuvre, not even something as simple as a party. Ah no he was planning something directly linked with the greater good and the destruction of evil.

He was planning the fate and life of one Harry James Potter.

He had read the reports from the Healers, he had seen that James had cast the _Quiesco Curatio_ on the boy but he had his doubts that it might have been that which had saved Harry. The charm was good, and the protection was descent but it would not be enough to withstand Voldemort's _Avada Kedavra._ His money was on Lily, a mother's sacrifice to block the curse, therefore setting in a protection directly linked to her blood, like Harry and like Petunia.

He hated to do it, but he would have to force James' hand, force him to give up Harry so that Albus could protect the boy and, for that, he would need to use the debt Sirius Black had with him. As a bonus he would also get Remus Lupin, specially as the werewolf was mad at James and had taken to following the Black pariah around.

He looked at the phoenix that was sleeping in his office, a tiny smile appearing on the old face.

"You know Fawkes... I think things will work out in the end, can't really explain it. I just have this feeling..." He trailed off, the tip of the quill making tap-tapping noises as it hit a spare parchment.

It was close to 2AM now, and he knew his visitor would be coming around this time – he had asked him after all – but still, he startled as he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in." He called, his voice carrying through the wooden door.

"Hello Professor." Came the smiling face of one Sirius Black before the rest of his body followed into his office, still walking as if he owned the world, still smiling as if there was nothing to worry about.

"Hello Sirius, do forgive me for asking to see you at this hour but I had a feeling you wouldn't be sleeping. Was I right?"

The Black Pariah shrugged, uncomfortable. "I wasn't able to sleep, not with the funeral and the Petter issue." He sat in one of those comfortable chairs, letting his muscles relax on the cushioned surface.

"Can you believe James invited Snivellus for Lily's funeral?" he growled. "And he wouldn't tell me why! I mean I'm hist best mate right? You would think I had a right to know this stuff!"

"Did you bother to ask him or did you just expect an explanation out of nowhere?" Albus asked, the usual twinkle in his eyes as the looked at the marauder. The sheepish look he got in response was enough of an answer for the elder wizard.

"Tell me Sirius," he began, his fingers idly playing with each other. "What do you think of the events of October 31st?" he asked, just to start the conversation.

"I still can't believe that Peter betrayed us. After everything that happened between us, our childhood memories, our very lives were entwined... how could he possibly do that?!" He cried, the guilt he had been feeling stepping forward.

The headmaster shrugged, not at all shying away from the topic. "Some people don't value memories like others do. Peter, I fear, is one of those people."

"I thought he wasn't... he had always been in the shadows of other people, how could he..." Sirius shook his head, resting his head on the cushions of the overstuffed chair.

"I do not know Sirius, but it's entirely possible that the evilness of Voldemort has gotten to him." the headmaster stared at the Black Pariah, contemplating the next course of action, if he outright said what he had in mind it was entirely possible that Sirius would run and tell James Potter of their plans the first chance he got, on the other hand...

"What do you think happened that night? The Healers at St. Mungo's are adamant that James is responsible for Harry's survival but..."

"You think Lily did it? It's possible... Blood sacrifices are not that uncommon but... if that's her work, why didn't Voldemort disappear when another mother tried to protect her children?"

Dumbledore could only twinkle at him, his smile a bit wider but just a little bit sad.

"Because that's the first child Voldemort has ever killed."

"That's not possible Albus, in every house he and his followers attacked, there has always total devastation, every one was killed, children included." Sirius laughed, incredulous.

"Oh I know, but that wasn't his doing. Tom likes to kill powerful wizards... a way to prove his strength if not his worthiness. He usually left the children for his followers."

"And to have met his end at the hands of a baby that's not even a year old and his mother's protection..." Sirius threw his head back and laughed, the sound bitter and barking.

"So you believe me... about Harry and Lily and their protection."

"I'm not sure professor... I mean, it's plausible all right, but James was also chanting that healing spell. What's not to say that it's a mix of both things that made sure Little Harry survived?"

Dumbledore nodded, leaning back on his chair. "It's an interesting idea Sirius, a blood sacrifice combined with the _Quieco Curation _an odd combination but it's possible, if we had a catalysis that is."

"The Dark Lord's killing curse is not enough of a catalysis?" Asked Sirius, thinking of the tiny baby he had seen only a handful of times since he was born.

"Unfortunately, no... for a proper catalysis one would need an unifying agent. A third party that loved the boy as much as his parents did."

"Do."

"Excuse me?"

"Loves him as much as his parents do. Don't use past tense." Smiled the marauder, even as he started to wonder why had Albus called him at 2am...

"Ah yes, do forgive me, my dear boy." The headmaster said, popping a lemon drop on his mouth. "Tell me, what of James? Is he adjusting well to his new life? I'm worried you see. First his parents, then his wife and now his son's a target not only of Death Eaters but also of the press and probably of the adoring public as well. They've been pressing me for an interview with James and pictures of Harry already." the headmaster sighed, weary.

"Pressing you? Ah well I suppose that makes sense... James won't let anyone near his son without his permission."

"Is that so?" he inquired, staring at dark blue eyes. He idly wondered where his spy was at this time, he had seen him at Lily's funeral earlier that day and briefly talking to James before he stalked off to wherever he lived. "Don't you think he's being a bit... overprotective of Harry?"

To that Sirius could only shrug.

"I've seen Harry only a handful of times, and every time I went to pick him up he started crying so either James or Lily would pick him up and leave the room."

"That's being overprotective..." Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling. He also had seen Harry only a few times, counting the last Halloween, and based on what he had seen he had the ground to file a change of guardians to the boy. He knew Sirius would back him up, he had to.

"I think, no... I fear what James might do now that he's alone." He shook his head, staring at the missing phoenix. Fawkes hated when he begun to weave some lies but the headmaster kept telling himself it was for the greater good.

"James wouldn't do anything to his son."

"Not even consort with a Death Eater?"

"What? I..." Sirius sighed, getting up and standing by the closed window. "Until some time ago I'd say no but... now I'm just not sure I mean with Snivellus..." He shook his head in disappointment. What was James doing?

Headmaster Dumbledore ignored the jab to his spy. Sirius and Moody tended to think alike, once a death eater, always a death eater.

"You're going to take action aren't you?"

"I am... Harry's important to our world and James... I fear what he might do to him at this time." he sighed.

"I'll help, I'll try and make James see sense, he has always been a reasonable guy. I don't see why this would be different." Sirius shook his head again, his hand searching for the wand inside his robes.

"Thank you Sirius, I really appreciate your help."

"Don't mention it... and.. headmaster?" He tilted his head to the side, staring at the elder wizard. "Does this... clear my debt?"

"What debt?"

And with that Sirius left, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Getting his brother's son away from him, even if it was for Harry's own good... James would never forgive him.

It was as he was leaving Hogwarts grounds that he saw him, scurrying around like the little rat he was, probably searching for another family to destroy or even a new master to follow, was Wormtail. The snivelling little rat.

If Snivellus didn't hold the nickname already that is what he would've called the traitor.

Without thinking twice he charged ahead, howling the other's name.

"Wormtail!!"

What greeted him was something he never, in all of his years, would have expected. The rat broke into a warm large smile, opening his arms and running to Sirius. This was the happiest he had seen him since their 6th year.

"Sirius! Oh Sirius thank Merlin! Sirius the Dark Lord he... oh Sirius you've gotta help!!" the plump man cried, attaching himself to the Black Pariah's neck and refusing to let go, even as Sirius tackled him to the ground and jabbed his wand on the other's back, directly over his spinal cord.

"Don't move Wormtail, I'm gonna give you a chance and one chance only. Why did you betray James and Lily?" He growled, sounding much like the dog that was his animagus counterpart.

"Betray? What are you talking about? Wormtail said that... Oh no... not betray! Never... I'm loyal to you and the marauders remember?" The balding man said, innocent confusion shining on his eyes. "Listen! I've got to tell you something... is about Snivellus..."

And then he grinned, looking at Sirius with murderous intend. A hollow laugh followed as the little rat begun to strangle Sirius, the auror misplacing the tip of his wand in the process as Peter held his throat with his hands and squeezed.

"Actually, never mind about Severus let me tell you how I delivered your dear friends to my lord." Peter grinned, a grin full of yellowed teeth. "See, to tell someone a secret you've got to be willing to tell, to share the love so to speak."

"And with the Dark Lord... well... he didn't trust tiny little Peter to be ready for him, to be willing and so, what did my almighty lord do Black?" He asked, leaning on the grass, his hands still on Sirius throat as he squeezed and released. "He legitimized us, Peter and me, and torn apart our mind like a hot knife through warm butter. And he was quite right you know Sirius... or rather, Mr. Padfoot, tiny little Peter wasn't willing to give James and Lily's location but oh, oh you wouldn't believe what happened!"

**A/N part 2:** I'd just to remind you all that I do not answer well to death threats! On another note I've reached 50,000 words for this story!!!

A/N 3 – Chapter edited on 12/06/2009.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Previous chapters were checked and edited for errors, both with spelling and grammar and some plot holes. Feel free to check them at your discretion.

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **06 – Day

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**:_"And with the Dark Lord... well... he didn't trust tiny little Peter to be ready for him, to be willing and so, what did my almighty lord do Black?" He asked, leaning on the grass, his hands still on Sirius throat as he squeezed and released. "He legitimized us, Peter and me, and torn apart our mind like a hot knife through warm butter. And he was quite right you know Sirius... or rather, Mr. Padfoot, tiny little Peter wasn't willing to give James and Lily's location but oh, oh you wouldn't believe what happened!"_

**Day Talks**

"You know... I gave in! I let the Dark Lord to that area of our mind where the secret was held and I gave it to him on a silver plate!" And then Peter laughed, a hollow, high laugh as he released Sirius, swiftly getting up while the auror panted for breath, picking up Sirius' wand and, with a wicked look at the fallen auror, he snapped the wand in half, getting a howl for all his troubles.

"Honestly Sirius, blood traitors like you and James shouldn't carry wands, it's not proper!" he chided, like a mother to an ignorant child. "I thought you knew that! You're a Black after all."

Sirius Black could only cough, trying to get much needed air into his lungs, even as the shock of loosing a wand begun to set in. "Who are you?"

"Honestly one would think you knew me by now, I'm Wormtail. Wormtail and Peter all in one." he grinned.

"Why?" Sirius coughed, looking at Peter and knowing that he was going to die.

"Why what? Why did I betray them and delivered James and Lily in a silver plate to the dark lord? Why did I break your wand? Though to be fair I have just answered that one, why the sky is blue and the earth is round? You'll have to specify Mr. Padfoot."

"Why did you betray them?"

"Oh don't be silly Mr. Padfoot. I betrayed them so I wouldn't die. Really, I expected better out of you! I have this theory about the sky and the earth you know... thought you might be interested in hearing it!" He grinned.

"That's not good enough Wormtail! We would have died to protect you!!" The fallen auror shouted, finally daring to try and get up, on his hand and knees.

Only to received a kick on his ribs, sending the auror flying on the grass.

Wormtail sat on Sirius' back, grabbing that mane on beautiful hair that the auror was so proud of, and tugging, until he heard a crack and until he could see Sirius could barely breath in the current position.

"Don't be an idiot Mr. Padfoot. None of you would have died for me, just as I wouldn't have died for any of you! We're all selfish beings Mr. Padfoot and we would all rather that the world screw with our best friends than have it screw with us. That's why I did it, and that's why you'll do it someday." he grinned then, taking a knife from his robe, looking this way and that as he decided where to stab him.

Just as he was about to plug it into Sirius' throat, a red light passed over his head. Wormtail looked up, staring at the running form of the headmaster.

"Ah well... guess our fun time is over... I'll regrettably have to postpone this meeting to another time Mr. Padfoot and I do hope you'll forgive me." the plump man said as solemnly as he could, before taking one of Sirius' hands, putting it on his back, directly above his kidney and plunging the knife to the hilt. Leaving the auror on the wet grass, hand attached with his back in a gruesome parody of a puppet.

"Do give my regards to James and Harry, won't you?" the rat grinned, before transforming and running to the forbidden forest.

"Sirius! Sirius!" The headmaster shouted, kneeling besides the fallen auror, noticing only the broken wand with the oozing core.

"Come on my boy, hold on..." And that was the last thing Sirius Orion Black heard, before he woke up in St. Mungo's 12 hours later.

James woke up to the sound of giggles and a sharp slap on his face, again.

As he opened his eyes he saw himself face to face with his tiny son, his tiny son who smelled. Again.

"You know Harry, if this is how you wake up your bedmates you'll be going to the crib!" he joked, wiggling a finger in front of the infant as he got up, picked up the infant and walked to the door. That's when he smelt fried eggs, and realized he hadn't eaten anything in over 2 days. It was only the thought that if he fell, so would Harry that kept him upright.

Carefully he descended the stairs, coming to a stop near the door from which the smells were coming from.

"Snape? Snape you there?"

He heard a clank of pan hitting pan before Snape opened the kitchen door, his face drawn into harsh lines as he smelt the infant.

"Bathroom... third door on the left."

And quickly closed it again.

"He's a prick you know, but he's an intelligent prick so we'll let him be." James grinned at the infant, entered the bathroom and quickly transfigured a needle into a changing table, put Harry on it and changed the boy from something smelly to something cuddly and smelling of soap.

"There! All done... now we'll feed you and then we'll feed daddy right?" He asked the infant, going back to the kitchen, not caring in the least that Snape was there was well.

A few hours later, after James had argued with Severus so the later would take care of Harry and after a mild breakfast, he left the dark house and it's equally dark (and annoying) owner. Apparating directly into Gringott's steps he hurriedly got inside the building, got a clerk to accompany him to his family vault and requested a full inventory of what his parents had done or not in the last 2 years.

He got a very unpleasant surprise as he got into his parents vault. James remembered the last time he had been here, he had been eleven and they were about to get his Hogwarts supplies. The piles of gold had reached the ceiling and there were precious stones here and there, some were even parts of jewellery, women's jewellery but still.

And now... there was not even half of that, no jewellery, some knuts and sickles were thrown around and there was furniture in the far corner. It was all disorganized and James felt like crying as he looked around the half-empty vault. Even his own – the one where his payment was deposited – was fuller than this.

"What the fuck were they doing?" He muttered to himself, his hand automatically going to mess with his hair in that old nervous gesture.

"How could they spend so much in ten years? There were thousands of galleons here!" he continued to mutter as he set about getting his vault straight.

This was going to take some time... even with magic.

Back in Spinner's End, Severus was at a stalemate. He was staring as his best friend's child and the child was staring back at him, the green eyes wide and curious and intelligent staring right at him as if to ask 'who are you?' swallowing what little was left of his pride – he had taken Potter into his home after all, well, at least for the night – he poked the soft, full tummy, snatching his hand back as the infant gurgled at him. Draco had never done that.

"For Merlin's sake Severus, you snatched the child out of his father's arms last night while the little menace was crying. Surely you can take care of him now!" he cried to himself, pacing up and down his living room, looking at the babe every few seconds. A child who was looking back at him, following his progress through the useless exercise. A child who was growing tired of being ignored by the only adult in the new house.

His lip trembling, Harry let out a series of distressing noises, trying to roll around in the soft cushion he was in.

Severus' eyes widened as he heard the whimpers of distress. He had known it wasn't a good idea to, to take care of the infant. He didn't know how! His only experience with children was with a crying Draco. Which he usually ignored, placing a silencing charm on the boy. He didn't think it would work this time. Narcissa has always attempted to curse him when she picked up the boy, until he reminded her he hadn't actually _volunteered_ to take care of her screaming nuisance.

This time... this time he had been bullied into submission.

"_I need to go to the bank today." James had said as he fed the baby._

"_So go, no one's stopping you."_

"_I need you to take care of Harry while I'm gone."_

"_No."_

"_Snape, you're going to take care of Harry. He's colicky and I can't take him to Gringotts with me."_

"_No."_

"_Lily would be disappointed."_

"_Lily's dead and too busy getting used to heaven to look down. That's still a no."_

"_It will be easier to relocate and remove us from your house if you do."_

"_I'll not be subjected to bullying Potter! You'll just have to take your spawn with you!"_ He had shouted. But still... he was bullied into taking care of Lily's spawn.

Harry whined again, finally rolling on his stomach, throwing a triumphant look at Severus before trying to roll again, only to give up a moment later and lay with his head on his hands.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle, sitting beside the boy and putting him on his lap, cushion and all. Harry Potter was so tiny, it was hard to believe that the boy, barely bigger than his forearm, was being hailed by the masses as the vanquisher of Voldemort. It was mind-blowing, unthinkable it was... it was too much to bear on too tiny shoulders.

It was then and there that Severus decided to protect the tiny infant from anything he could, even if currently that was only dust bunnies from his house.

Placing a hand on Harry's back he begun to talk to the boy, telling him the only subject he knew how to approach. The boy's mother.

He was surprised when, not even thirty seconds later Harry decided to try rolling around again, lifting his head a bit and and rolling to the side. Severus hastily moved his hand from the infant, looking at what he might do, but Harry only sighed, resting his head on the cushion again, this time looking at Severus.

The potion apprentice sighed too, putting his hand on the boy's bottom and with a quick _accio_ he had one of his books in hand, with another spell it was hovering in front of them, the pages turning quickly to the one he had stopped in.

"Your father told me you like being read to, am I right?" He asked, idly patting the tiny bottom.

"Well, I don't have any children's books around so you'll just have to make do with the books from my mastery."

And so he begun, telling him about the effects of anise, and cardamom and blood wood and why one should never ever mix dry sodium into a mix of holy oil and peppermint risings.

When he looked down, twenty minutes later, was to see the infant sleeping on his lap, eyes closed and breathing steadily. He didn't bother putting him on his bed on the third floor, he didn't even bother to move. He just continued reading, this time quietly to himself.

Remus John Lupin was lost. Nursing a goblet full or amber liquid he though about life so far. As a child he had been bitten by a werewolf, and that was such a scandal in high society that his parents sent him to live with an older aunt. The woman had been caring and gentle sure, but it was not enough to tame the wolf.

At eleven he had gone to Hogwarts – against all odds – and got three wonderful friends.

Now at age 20, going on 21, he had been the suspect of treason, had almost killed someone (he lay the blame at Sirius' feet still), had gotten himself inside a werewolf pack to try and bring them to the Light side – in the process doing horrible things that still gave him nightmares – and, overall, he felt that his childhood friends were a let down.

James, as the so called leader of his pack, thought more about himself and his son than the rest of the pack. Remus still got a bitter taste on his tongue as he thought about the infant, for some reason he was unable to accept him as part of his makeshift family.

Sirius was angry all the time now. He had almost gone to Azkaban, had been replaced as secret keeper by Petter, and was being led by Albus Dumbledore by the nose into something Remus feared he wouldn't be able to get out of.

Peter... the slimly rat had proved to be more of an Slytherin than any of them had ever thought. He had gotten into the Order, had listened to their secrets and betrayed them all in the end. He knew the animagus secret, knew most of those secret passages... knew about Severus, Sirius and James...

The werewolf snorted as he thought about two people in particular... Frank Longbottom and Severus Snape.

The first had taken a liking to James and Lily from the second he had seen them in a new setting – namely the Order – he had taken the young auror under his wing, so to speak, and had ingrained himself deeply into the working order of he Marauders. Peter was just too damn cowardly to say anything but accept the virtual stranger and at the time Remus still considered James to be their leader, their Alpha and so he didn't say anything. Sirius was the only one to find the setting weird and would often complain.

Snape... well... he feared that he would see more of Snape than he had ever thought he would, enough said.

He had heard that werewolves had a particularly hard time adjusting to changes, but he never really thought it was this difficult. His wolf counterpart refused to accept anything new or strange, Harry and Frank two prime examples. Oh he didn't doubt that, had James died as well, the wolf would have taken the young baby as his own, would have even called him 'cub'.

But the thought of doing so now disgusted him.

He didn't doubt for one second that, if given half a chance, his instincts would take over and he would feel either forced to or have a seriously strong urge to deal with the more easier to solve problem. It would be so easy to drown the child and claim an accident. Or suffocate him and claim it was a pillow.

Remus shuddered, trying to get rid of those enticing thoughts. James was his friend, and he had lost part of the family not even a week ago. He deserved to grieve and to take time off of his friends, even if Remus' wolf was hinting otherwise.

He shook his head, staring at the empty glass. "I need another drink."

"Too much alcohol is bad for you Remus." said a voice behind him, making him jump and stare at the headmaster, someone he regarded as his personal saviour of sorts, someone who, in the food chain, was bigger than James when it came to pack mentality.

"Headmaster? What are you doing here?"

"Do forgive me my dear boy, but I tried to call you over the floo, but you were not answering. I fear that Peter might have come after you too. And after everything..."

"Peter? What about him?"

"He attacked Sirius last night as he was leaving Hogwarts. I had to bring him to St. Mungo's since his injuries were much worse than what our new mediwitch can heal. No, no... it wasn't anything bad actually, just gave us all a scare."

"Peter attacked him? How?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **If only all of you who have it on story-alert would review... it would make my day! I bloody love getting reviews! For the record, I don't plan to hold this story hostage on account of reviews... those who put 'give me 10 reviews if you wanna know what happens next' are plain and simply stupid. And not worthy of being called authors in my opinion.

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **07 – Allies

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary: **James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**:_"Peter attacked him? How?"_

**Allies and schemes**

"He got inside the wards of course. We don't know how he could have done so, but there you have it." Albus shrugged, sitting by the werewolf. "Do forgive me if this is a bad time, but I was wondering if you knew where James was, you see, the Healers asked me to contact friends and family because of the accident and somehow I can't find him anywhere."

"He's not... he's not in Godric's hollow??" he asked, shaken in the knowledge that James had broken his promise to him and Sirius.

"No, he's not... and I can't think of anywhere he might have been... I thought about checking on Sirius' place and even the Longbottom state, but if he had been there he would have been checking on Sirius already. I thought you might know where he was."

"No... I don't... I can't... where could he have gone?" He muttered to himself, briefly staring into clear blue eyes. "Maybe the muggle world? I doubt it but it's possible..." Remus muttered as he put his glass aside, the smell of alcohol filling his sensitive nostrils.

"I don't think so... you see, even if he got married with a muggle born, he didn't pick up anything from her. At least not anything that drastic or that could lead to something this drastic." the headmaster of Hogwarts shrugged, staring at the lone marauder.

"Ah... no, he didn't pick up anything useful I'm afraid." the man replied, his thoughts turning inwards once again as he thought about Lily and James. James wouldn't pick up anything useful from Lily.

"Have you checked with Snape by any chance? I know that seems crazy but they were talking in Lily's funeral."

The headmaster gave him a gentle, indulgent smile. "Do you really think James would seek shelter there?"

The werewolf shrugged by way of response, his face a bit on the red side, and Albus couldn't tell if it was from the wrong answer or perhaps the alcohol in and of itself.

"Ah... I can't help but be worried right now. If you hear from him, please let me know."

"Have you send him an owl?"

"I have tried, it hasn't returned."

Remus nodded once, before throwing a pinch of Floo Powder and flooing to St. Mungo's.

"Ah youngsters, always in a hurry..." The headmaster mumbled, before taking to the fireplace as well.

James stared at the much, much cleaner vault. It had taken over three hours of spelling and pulling and pushing and more spelling before it was clean and orderly enough to understand what he was seeing.

Few jewellery had passed through his mother's inspections and survived, also the Potter Lordship ring was intact and for that he was thankful. A few darker books were on the side, along with broken furniture he was planning on throwing out or even selling. On the other side there were boxes and boxes of shrunken furniture from the sold houses. Enough to furnish the entire west wing of the Minister's house. He was just thankful that there was still baby furniture around. The pile of gold and silver and bronze was smaller than be previously thought as well. Not much of a difference between the perceived wealth and the real one, but still enough to have James almost cursing his ancestors.

Sighing in frustration, he separated a box with basic furniture for both himself and Harry, then got a pouch and filled it with galleons and got out. All under the watchful eye of a goblin. As he got out of the cart – which was reason in and of itself to leave Harry at home – he approached one of the tellers, waiting in line until he had the goblin's attention, and politely asked for their fee charts.

The goblin gave him a sneer, before stalking off and coming back with their manager. One second James was in front of the teller, the other he was sitting by the fire with one of the ugliest goblins he had ever seen.

"Mr. Potter, why would you want our fee charts? I guarantee that we run a honest business here, and to be honest, by asking after it, we feel like you're calling us thieves and liars. And we don't like being called thieves and liars."

"With all due respect, I'm not calling anyone a liar or even a thief. But, unlike my ancestors, I like to keep a close eye on my money, how much we pay for the safekeeping of our money and how much of it is left after your fees." James replied, his back stiff against the stuffed armchair and his left hand closed in a tight fist.

The goblin stared at him for what felt like forever before getting up, stalking off to some place and coming back with a book and a sheet of parchment bound with a string. "Very well, have at it!" the goblin sneered, looking at the Potter lord with such contempt that James had only seen twice.

"Is there anything else Gringotts can do for you?"

"Ah..." James stared at the sheets of parchment, biting his tongue before looking at the goblin again.

"Yes, My personal account... I'd like half the money transferred to the family vault and the remaining things I'd like to change it into a trust fund for my son, Harry."

"Not afraid we might steal from you while moving the money around?" The goblin snarled, showing more teeth than any animal or sentient being had any right to have.

"Of course not, unless, of course, you know of any goblin that might steal from me." James smiled, trying his best at an innocent smile.

"Mr. Potter... I'd hold my tongue if I were you..." He sneered, before producing a golden key from the folds of his suit and handing it to James. "there you go, consider it done."

And with that he stalked off to the depths of the bank.

James just nodded, before shivering and leaving the bank, Apparating into the Ministry of Magic's atrium.

He found Frank on the way to the PR part of the Ministry and the face of the senior auror was as white as Malfoy's hair.

"James? What are you doing here?" He whispered, eyes wide and his grip bruising on James' arm.

"I work here Frank, unless someone fired me without my knowledge." His smile was strained, Frank Longbottom's fingers were digging into his arm and he couldn't help but thing something was seriously wrong.

"But.. Sirius?!"

"What about him? Don't tell me he got stalked by another ex-girlfriend of his?" James replied, rolling his eyes and staring at the Senior Auror.

But Frank just shook his head, grabbing James' arm and leading him to the elevator.

"Peter attacked him last night, Healers said he did a number on him. Broke his wand even."

"Peter? But..."

"Yeah, I know... I thought about visiting him there but things have been tense between us... where are you going anyway?"

"PR, just created a trust fund for Harry and I gotta change where they deposit my money." He grinned, stepping out of the elevator and coming face to face with a glaring Mad Eye Moody.

"Sir?"

"What the fuck are you doing here Potter? And where were you yesterday? No one was able to find you!" He auror growled, taking James' other arm and leading both aurors to an empty interrogation room.

"Am I under suspicion?" James asked as soon as they entered.

"Did you do something to put you under suspicion?" The head auror glared, Frank just shook his head and grinned weakly.

"Lay off him Moody... we just want to know where you were... Albus said he couldn't find you by owl and he wanted to talk to you."

James rolled his eyes, sitting on the table, disregarding both Moody and Franks glare at the action.

"Muggle hotel, we couldn't actually sleep in Godric's Hollow could we? The house is in shambles!"

"So why didn't you go to one of your friends house? We could have protected you there, you nuisance!" Growled Moody, his fist clenching and unclenching.

"Tell me Sir, who would have thought to look for a pureblood heir and his child in the muggle world?" James asked, a smug grin on his face. It had been a stroke of brilliance on Snape's part, hiding the boy-who-lived and his father in a death eater's house. Obviously no one had thought to look for him there.

For the first time James could remember he saw a look of mild pride on Moody's face – it could be constipation as well but he would rather think of it was pride – and even Frank had a mild surprised look on his face. Both of them making him feel slightly guilty for lying.

"Good call lad, but next time if you could just leave us some form or other of getting in contact with you!" he finished with yet another glare, while Frank just chuckled at his actions.

"I needed some space after... everything and Sirius did have our two-way mirror."

"Ah, that's what he was clutching..." Moody murmured, nodding to himself.

"Anyway... it my interrogation over? Can I go now?" He asked cheekily. "Gotta visit Sirius and get Harry from his babysitter."

"You... you left your son with a babysitter?!" Frank cried out, more alarmed than James ever thought he would be.

"Couldn't exactly bring him to Gringotts could I?" James muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Muggle sitter?"

"Yeah, can't leave him with someone magical could I? Part of them would spoil him rotten and take numerous picture to sell for the Prophet, the other part would rather kill my boy." He shrugged, unapologetic.

"But still... what if something happened?"

"I'll obliviate her..." he rolled his eyes, waving at the two aurors and walking out.

"He's lying." Frank said as soon as James' walked out.

"I know, think you can follow him? Find out where he is? If he's in danger call me, if not, let that bit of information be between the two of you. What I don't know, I can't say." The head auror gave a half-shrug, walking out of the interrogation room.

"Dear God James... what did you get yourself into now?" The hazel-eyes man muttered, walking out of the room and in search of his wayward friend.

He found him by the floo, ready to shout the address. As soon as James stepped into the green flames, Frank followed, and both of them ended up on a heap on the floor in Spinner's end, from his position on the floor he could see Snape reading quietly to his son, even as the potion apprentice lifted an eyebrow to greet both aurors.

"I don't remember agreeing to visitors, Potter." Snape drawled, eyeing the mass of limbs on the floor and bravely resisting the urge to laugh.

"I didn't agree with it either..." James muttered, cuffing the other auror on the head. "Honestly Frank!"

Pushing the other auror away, James sighed and stood up, staring at the tiny baby on Snape's lap. "How was he?" He asked, picking up the tiny bundle.

"He behaved more decently than you ever did." Came de deadpan reply as Snape turned another leaf on the book. 'Probably potions.' James thought, cuddling the infant close and peppering the dark head with kisses.

"Daddy missed you so much my kitten!" He exclaimed, his fingers checking over the infant.

"Oh for fucks' sake Potter, if you're going to display cavity-inducing displays of affection, do so in the guest room!" Snape cried out, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "And take Longbottom with you!"

James could just nod as he stared at Snape.

"What happened to him anyway?"

"I stunned him as soon as I noticed you weren't the only one to arrive." The owner of the house said, unapologetically.

James just nodded, not daring to argue. He just took his wand and levitated Frank to the guest room, casting a silencing charm on the whole room and a mild one on Harry's ears. Harry was still a bit colicky and he had no intention whatsoever to make him even more upset.

As soon as he released the other Auror, James received a cuff on his head and a glare. He didn't dare sit on the probably transfigured bed, he didn't dare take his eyes off James, he just glared at his friend and hissed through clenched teeth:

"Explain."

And James did, everything. He explained about St. Mungo's and the Healers and the three-day crying. He explained how his son refused to eat and how Snape's spell was the only thing that he could keep down. James told him about Snape's suspicion against Dumbledore and how he had forced them to come to his house. He even told him about the Gringotts scheme, thought that last titbit he swore the other auror to secrecy.

Frank listened to it all with a calmness that scared James. When it was over he just shook his head, mumbling about 'idiots' as he led them out of the room, a whining Harry along.

"You're staying at my house tonight, no... I'm not gonna let you stay with a death eater. I don't care what he might have said or not, he doesn't have any proof of it." Frank muttered, leading James and Harry away.

"The fact that my son is still alive-" James begun, only to be cut in the middle by Frank.

"Only means that he might be paying for the life debt now instead of later!" He hissed before stalking into the living room, where Snape was still reading as if nothing was wrong.

With a piercing look at James and a shouted Ministry of Magic, Frank Longbottom was gone.

James stared at Snape, the man was reading, his eyes following the page as he tapped the book cover with a finger. James didn't think Snape was aware he did that. Awkwardly he shifted the baby, biting his lower lip and resisting the urge to just go, just get out of the way. However, courtesy demanded he did something before leaving.

"Will you stop staring already!" The man snapped, closing the book and placing it – none too gently – on the coffee table.

"Sorry, but I just don't know what to say before I leave!" James snapped back, his glare more of a sulky stare than a proper intimidating one.

"You don't have to say anything, just give me the gold and go!" Snape cried, staring at James as if he would grow a second head.

"Gold?"

"Yes Potter, gold... the thing you're having me melt. I'm sure you're familiar with the term..." He gave him a half-hearted glare, resisting the urge to rub his eyes. He knew having Potter around was a mistake, he was getting a migraine already.

"Oh... right... here... it's one-third of what I have now, but it should work." He gave the Order spy a bemused smile, unaware of the thoughts swirling through Snape's head.

The more important of them all being 'he has a nice smile' and 'I'd like to see him laugh more often'. Not that Snape would acknowledge those thoughts until weeks later.

"Go you nuisance!" The owner of the house cried, making shooing noises to see if the Potter Lord would follow the hand gestures and just leave.

James just grinned, picking Harry's hand and waving it at the grumpy potion apprentice before he left for the Ministry of Magic.

"Bloody nuisance!" Snape cried, opening his book and returning to his reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **It might be sexist but in here, Healers are a step above mediwitches/mediwizards... think... Doctors and a seriously high qualified nurse. And Sirius is NOT Harry's godfather, in my universe the Christening happens when the baby is one year old, never before. Personally, I love Frank's little rant here =)

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **08 – Tales

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**: _"Bloody nuisance!" Snape cried, opening his book and returning to his reading._

**Tales from Patients**

James snickered as he got to the Ministry, grinning at Frank's angry glare.

"Relax, he's not gonna do anything. We got a deal remember?"

"How can you have a deal with a man like that is beyond me!" Frank cried, throwing his hands up as he stared at the still living infant.

"Always have an option open... that's what my dad used to say to me." James grinned, shrugging as he called for St. Mungo's.

Fifteen minutes later and both Aurors were on the way to see one Mr. Black, they could already hear the commotion with the mediwitches and the mumble as Sirius did his number on the witches, they knew how he worked, in turns he would pull the sick card and in others the 'I've got battle scars' cards. It worked every time against young witches.

James just rolled his eyes as he walked into the room.

"Honestly Padfoot! You're playing the sick card?" He grinned, leaving Frank on the doorway as he sat by the bed, patting the boy's back as he started to whine.

"And my, my... look who's here! Not even a day out of the hospital and he's back already..." Sirius grinned, extending his hands to pick up Harry. And that's when James saw it, the hand wrapped up in gauze, and with a tint of dark red, if the Healers left it like that it only meant one thing, the dagger was poisoned and would leave a scar.

Glaring at the offending hand, James placed Harry on the other arm, the infant immediately whining, his lip trembling into the international sign of crying.

"I don't think he likes you Mr. Padfoot." James grinned, rearranging Harry so the baby could look at him.

"I blame you for that, poisoning his young mind against his godfather..." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

James rolled his eyes again, keeping an eye on the baby. He knew Frank would also keep an eye on the baby, specially after hearing from Dumbledore. Even without proo,f the statement itself was too close to home for the senior auror to discard just like that.

"I don't need to do it, you do that all on your own. Honestly... barging in the nursery in dog form like that, not only he's weary around you, he won't trust you any time soon." James grinned, well aware that both of them were talking about lighter topics to try and ignore the neon green African elephant in the room.

"How was I supposed to know he would get scared like that?"

"A big black dog running into a room at full speed just to suddenly stop and bark loudly." He stared at his friend, a look of pure disbelief. "I wonder how he could ever be afraid of that." he gave his friend a playful glare.

In truth, when it had happened, Lily had threatened to add animagus wards around the house and had immediately cursed Sirius out of the house, a flock of flies the size of a fist following him. It had taken them hours to sooth the baby and Harry had been restless the whole week.

Sirius had shown up the next day with big red bruises throughout his body, each bruise the size of a pinky's fingernail. Needless to say the Grim animagus never pulled another one like that again.

Clearing his throat, James stared at the whining infant as he finally decided to approach the elephant.

"So... what happened?" he finally asked into the awkward silence, resisting the urge to pick up Harry and throw accusations around. That wouldn't help them, not now. Possibly not ever.

"Peter... attacked." Was the simple reply as Sirius stared into the far wall.

"He was... different I guess, not himself but yet like the old Pete we knew... and then... suddenly... he began to choke me, saying weird things and asking me questions. I... I also asked him why... why he did it!! He said he betrayed you and Lily because he wanted to live." Sirius finished with a whisper, staring at the injured hand.

James just nodded, he had a feeling it had been that but he didn't want to be right this time, he wanted Peter to be under Imperius, but he wasn't, not according to Sirius.

"I guess I... I understand..." He muttered, clenching his hands into fists. He had hand an inkling of the reason but to have it said like that... he understood. Right now, he would go through anything for his friends, but he would no longer die for any of them.

"You... you 'understand'? Fuck it James!" the auror cried, startling Harry into a crying fit.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Give him here Sirius..." James muttered, trying to pick up Harry, only to have Padfoot move the child out of the way making him cry even harder.

"No! I have him! He has to learn to deal with me as well, doesn't he?" He asked James. Something glinting in the depths of his eyes. James was scared to find out what that might be.

"Just you, Harry and the marauders now James, he has to learn to deal with us all!" He grinned, moving the child up and down in sharp movements, making his cry escalate.

"Sirius enough! You're scaring him!" James cried, trying to get his son back, only to have Sirius move out of the way and bang Harry's head against the metal on the bed's side.

"Sirius!" James shouted, as Frank and a Healer walked into the room. Harry's wailing drawing both their attentions as James finally snatched Harry away.

"James... what happened? We heard yelling..." Frank asked gently as the Healer tried to assert the damage made.

"Sirius and I were... arguing, talking about the attack from Peter and then... and then..." James stammered, looking at his tiny son and then throwing a poisonous look at Sirius' way. "Then Harry started to get scared, ever since he was 10 days old he has been a bit scared of Sirius and... oh baby I'm so sorry!" He gripped the boy harder, resting his chin on the tiny head as the baby continued to wail.

"James? Did... did Sirius hurt Harry?" Frank asked, even as the Healer sighed in relief as he encountered only a bump to the head and no lasting damage.

"I didn't mean to!" Came the defensive reply from the bed.

"Shut up Black! You've no idea what you could have done." Frank snarled, the usually calm and level headed auror going red in the face with anger. If it had been Neville...

"Just a bump to the head aurors." The Healer smiled. "Just... don't let him sleep for the next two hours Mr. Potter and he will be fussy for a while, it's normal." the Healer smiled, patting James' arm and leaving the room.

James nodded, getting up and walking up and down the room, he could already see a bump forming on Harry's head and he hated Sirius for it. He never thought he would hate someone like this but right now he did, more than he had once hated Snape, more than he ever hated Voldemort, and much, much more than he hated Peter.

"And you were so close to your nap-time weren't you love?" James cooed, walking out of the room without a backwards glance.

"Oi! Don't you wanna hear what Peter said?" Sirius shouted, only to be answered by a snort coming from Frank.

"I don't think he wants to hear you Black, frankly I wouldn't want you near my son either."

"If you got something to say, say it." Sirius snarled, trying to get out of bed only to have the Healer's spell preventing him from moving.

"I think you're getting way ahead of yourself. Harry's not even six months old and you're already proclaiming to be his Godfather. James hasn't nominated anyone for the role. Just because you're _supposed_ to be his best friend, doesn't mean your magic is compatible with Harry's. In fact I think _you're_ not compatible with Harry. You're so far gone into your own world right now you can't even feel his distress, I doubt you could have seen it and it was right in front of you! And to deny a parent the right to sooth his child... You're disgusting Sirius, I think Harry would be better in the hands of Death Eaters rather than yours." The auror sneered before stalking off. He didn't want to nor need to hear Sirius' reply.

He caught up with James at the entrance, as he paced with Harry up and down the hallway.

"You know," the younger father started, talking in soothing tones. "I think Snape takes better care of Harry than Sirius could ever have. I know he would protect my boy with his life, I'm sure of it. I don't think Sirius would ever be able to do the same."

"To be fair Sirius is not a parent." Frank smiled, sitting in one of the hard wooden benches, staring at the picture of father and son. "What you just described is parent material, my friend."

"It is, isn't it? It's just that... it's hard to come to terms with the fact that your best friend hasn't grown up yet. You heard about Sirius almost being taken to Azkaban haven't you?" He blabbed, he knew he was blabbing and he honestly could not stop, he had to keep himself occupied or else he would be hexing Sirius right now.

"Of course I did, everyone heard it I guess."

"Yeah well, you know what his reaction was? Anger... anger at almost being taken to Azkaban. Like he couldn't believe they would ever suspect him! Hell I suspected my other friend of treason, what makes him so special that everyone would automatically skip him in the suspicion head count? Instead of being relieved that Crouch actually believed him in the end..." He trailed off with an angry mutter.

"Did you know I had to take _veritasserum_ to free him? I did... and instead of being relieved he got out of suspicion I get rewarded with anger! At my wife's funeral!"

"James... James!" The other auror got up, touching his friend's arms and reaching for the baby. "You're upsetting your son, come on now, give him here and I'll ask for a calming draught from the mediwitch."

Gently removing Harry from his father's arms, he begun to walk around with him, keeping well in sight of the distraught father.

"Come now little guy, you can't sleep right now." He cooed, well trained – thanks to his mother and his wife – in taking care of a crying infant. "Wake up little man, show your father how strong you can be." He grinned, showing James his baby yawning, tear tracks on his face and some still clinging to his eyes. He gently wiped them away, still making cooing noises to the infant.

James just stared, swallowing down his own set of tears. There would be time to cry and rant and break things up later on, now was the time to get things set straight, to solve the mess that was his life.

"How did you get so good at this?" He asked, avoiding the subject they both knew was hanging on the air.

"I have Neville now... and who do you think wakes up at night to feed him or change him?"

James could only snort, leaning against the hard surface of the bench.

"Wife put you up to night duty as well?"

"You too huh?"

"Yeah... you know I... I woke up that night. Earlier than when Wormtail showed up... I-"

"James you don't have to say anything..."

"I know! I know that" He said, his eyes open wide to keep the treacherous tears away. He was an Auror for Merlin's sake, Aurors didn't cry!

"But I want to, I need to... That night... was the first time Harry did accidental magic." He looked at his son with a proud smile, before continuing, with his tale, "I woke up and he was there... staring at the magical animals above his crib and making them spin around. At first I couldn't believe it, I thought Lily had left the charm on, she was the last to be with him before me and she was so tired I just thought it was her... when I cast the counter charm... it was turned off. Harry was making those things spin." He grinned, and Frank could see the proud glint in his eyes. "I was so, so, so proud of him, I just had to pick him up and say it. And I did... then I changed him, he tried to pee on me the little menace. Did Neville ever do that to you?"

Frank grinned, shaking his head. "Never. His mother taught him to be a gentleman." he winked at James.

"I'm afraid that one is a stubborn spitfire. We tried to teach him manners but he refuses to comply." He grinned back, before continuing his tale. "He started to whine from hunger and so I called Lily over. She was just so, so tired... that I just had to put her on the blue chair we had in the room, so she could support her arms and breastfeed him. That's when the call came... I had only pants on, so I put the outer robe on and I answered the door."

James took a shuddering breath, resting his face on his hands and, for the first time, taking his eyes off of the baby.

"Peter stupefied me, said he was going to pay his life debt and... in a way I think he did... I shudder to think what would have happened if I had died as well... where would my son be?"

"Don't you have any other relatives?" Frank asked, as neutral as one can be listening to one's friend telling the horrible things that happened that night.

"Lily does, did. The Potters were the last ones. We are the last ones... just me and Harry now." he smiled into his hands.

"You have each other, that's all that matters." Frank murmured, sitting besides his friend and handing Harry over. The baby still wide awake and looking to be in pain.

"I suppose it is."

"Well... you've got Snape as well I think, but I still have to see his evidence before I can believe him."

"Snape... yeah... did you see what he was reading when we tumbled out of the fireplace?" James asked with a forced smile to try and alleviate their mood.

"Ingredients and their uses, by Thorn Greenbeam... suppose that was why Harry was sleeping." He grinned at the younger auror, relieved to see him smiling again.

They left the hospital shortly after, missing Remus and Albus by seconds.

Remus stalked into the magical hospital and directly into Sirius' room, to find the auror more distraught then when they had left him. He was staring into space and mumbling about being a horrible godfather.

He blamed James for his friend's mood.

It was shortly after 3pm that Frank and James walked into the Longbottom state, the house much bigger than the house on Godric's Hollow but just as intimidating. James wasn't sure he liked it. As soon as Frank stepped inside he heard his own son wailing to the top of his lungs and he took a deep breath.

"Neville's been having colics as well. Usually Alice takes care of him but, when I can, I help around."

"You know... shouldn't you be working right now? I doubt Moody gave you the day off to spend it with me and your family."

Frank just grinned, as he led James up the stairs.

"Of course he didn't! I'm getting paid to watch over the boy who lived and his father. Orders from Crouch you know." He winked at James.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **This chapter deals with postpartum depression. If you know of someone, anyone experiencing the 'baby-blues' for over 2 weeks, I urge you to encourage them to seek help, PPD is normal, and a mother shouldn't feel guilty for being depressed instead of happy. And remember that every one has a different reaction, while Lily's reaction is somewhat extreme, that's how I figured she would deal with it. Such a sober chapter for after Christmas...

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **09 - Depression

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's 3 months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**:_"Of course he didn't! I'm getting paid to watch over the boy who lived and his father. Orders from Crouch you know." He winked at James. _

**Depression and action**

"I see... so I'm your bread-making machine now am I?" the auror grinned, sitting on the couch as Frank went out to get Neville from his wife.

Some time later he came back with a baby, his hair a honey colour and eyes the same shade of brown as Frank's. Suddenly James could only snort at the absurdity of their placement.

"We must look like a bunch of teen girls fawning over babies." he chuckled, putting the baby on the couch and motioning for Frank to do the same, watching as both Harry and Neville studied each other before Harry rolled up on his stomach. James sat on the floor, right beside Frank, as they watched the babies, Harry tried to roll on his back again, only to give up a moment later and pout.

James paused his musings briefly to wonder if it was possible to takes photos inside a pensive before Frank interrupted.

"This deal with Snape... why would you trust him to keep his word?" Frank inquired, tickling baby feet as he stared at James.

"Well... what got me thinking was that he was a spy for the Order to begin with, and-"

"Wait... wait, how do you know he was the Order's spy?"

James had the grace to look ashamed for a second before he avoided Frank's eyes, staring as Neville started to babble and Harry stuck his fist in his mouth, settling to go to sleep again.

"He sent Lily a letter... I only showed it to her about a week before Halloween, thought she needed some cheering up. It did cheer her up, but she started making plans to talk to him again, now that he had seen the 'light'."

And he hadn't believed her, not until he had seen the way Snape handled his son. And he told Frank so.

"Thought it was impossible for a Death Eater to be kind, I thought it beyond them you see. But that night when I saw him with Harry... drove Lily's point right into my skull." he chuckled, without much humour behind it.

"What night?"

"Lily's funeral. He took Harry from me while he was crying. I think he was more surprised that he did it than I was!"

Frank just chuckled, trying to imagine the scene.

"So, when did you receive the letter?"

"About a month ago, it just... I kept looking at it and I kept thinking... thinking how he might try to take my wife away from me. But seeing Lily like that..."

"She had been a bit depressed, right?"

James was about to answer when Alice walked into the room, her figure a bit on the plump side, never having lost the weight of pregnancy. James thought she was beautiful like that, like a real woman instead of the sticks he saw in the muggle world sometimes.

"James!" Alice cried, clapping her hands together in enthusiasm. "How wonderful to see you! And you brought Harry!" he eyes sparkled with happiness, bending to pick up her own son.

"What a cute child he is..." she murmured eyes going straight to Harry's scare before taking in the rest of the infant.

James saw the action, which immediately caused him to narrow his eyes. No one would treat Harry like a piece of meat or a special prize, no one... not if he had anything to say about it. And he did... plenty!

Taking a deep breath he gave Alice a mild smile, before inquiring for a playpen to put his boy into, but she just shushed him, telling him the crib was big enough and that the boys could share.

"If you're sure..."

"I am, don't worry... they barely move as it is." She grinned, taking first her son and then coming back for Harry, as she stopped on the doorway, she saw James conjuring a bottle and filling it with milk, putting a preserving charm on it.

"Where did that come from?" She asked, grinning.

"It's a spell I learned to feed Harry, only thing the kitty took a liking to."

"Kitty?" Alice inquired with an amused smiled as Frank hid his head on his hands, the tips of his ears going pink.

"Ah well... we had this cat for a while... and Harry's actions seem pretty similar to his, but we can't call him a cat, he's too little." He winked at her before rolling the baby over and tickling his stomach.

With a very amused laugh, Alice pointed out that Frank called Neville their little puppy, causing the auror's pink ears to turn a dark shade of red, and a mumble to come from the area around his head.

"What was that love?"

"Not pup, I call him lion cub..." Came the voice from somewhere near the vicinity of his mouth, Alice throwing a knowing wink at James.

"It's the hair."

James could only laugh as Alice took Harry to Neville's room. Frank threw him a mildly annoyed look before decidedly looking away, it was some time before they got back on track, James muttering about how they sounded like women with their children. And it was hours later that Frank brought back Lily into discussion.

"She... wasn't feeling well was she?" He asked after James snapped at him to ask whatever he had been thinking already.

"No, she wasn't... We had seen a healer about it and they told us, well, me, that she was experiencing postpartum depression." Still sitting on the floor, like a couple of teenagers, James smiled sadly at Frank, picking imaginary lint from his robes. "Don't tell this to Alice but... the number of times I caught Lily either placing or taking off a sleeping or silencing spell on Harry would be impossible to count with just two hands." he grimaced.

Truthfully, he felt like a failure when it came to Lily. He had been unable to help her. The war had been going on and the constant fear of the Dark Lord over their heads had Lily in constant paranoia.

"She was... unable to sleep, and it was rare that I got a sleeping or calming draught inside her. She was constantly irritated, snapping at me or at Harry. It didn't help that our boy was starting to pull away from her."

"Pull away?"

"He was colic like... all the time in the first month or so, and Lily had no patience for it, she would either place a silencing spell on him or just walk away. In that first month I was home, so it was just fine, I'd pick him up and calm him down. But by his second month..."

"Things got worse didn't they?"

"You have no idea..." James muttered, unwilling to explain, but getting himself lost in a memory all the same.

"_Lily, honey, where are you?"_

"_With Harry." Came the calm response from above._

_With his sixty sense warning him that something was very, very wrong, James ran upstairs, coming to a stop as he saw the scene. Lily was sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth with a lost look on her face, while Harry was silently screaming his head off, the smell of urine all over the place._

"_I can't do it James! I'm not good enough for this, I keep hurting him all the time, he can't even stand my touch anymore!" she cried, her body trembling with dry sobs as she carded her hands through her hair and yanked._

_Saying a silent prayer to whatever higher being was listening to them, and asking for forgiveness for leaving an infant and taking care of his wife first, he gathered Lily in his arms, bringing her to their room._

"_Wanna tell me what happened?" He asked gently, whipping her tears away._

"_He started to cry, colicky as usual, and I went to pick him up, bounce him a bit like you do." And she started to shake ever more, crying with her hands over her ears as if to stop the noise of crying. _

"_But he wouldn't stop, he just got louder and louder and... I just couldn't take it anymore!" she screamed, and the only thing James could do was hug her and coax her to take a mild calming draught and a sleeping potion._

_After that he went to see Harry, still screaming at the top of his lungs. That was another time of firsts for them, first time he bathed Harry and first time they bathed together truth be told. The baby had been cold, a rash starting to form on his bottom. He had soothed him the best he could before heading to the living room and looking up that book spell for new parents, looking for a lotion spell for their boy's bottom._

_Feeling the restlessness of the baby he started to read the book to him on a whim, and was rewarded twenty minutes later, when his parents had come home, to hear his mother telling him that Harry was asleep._

_He didn't inquire after them, nor did he ask for their help. His parents had been good to him, too good, spoiling their only son and he was now a bit afraid of what they would do to Harry's personality as their only grandson. He knew they loved both of them unlike any other, but he didn't want Harry to turn out to be a bully like he had been._

"You know," James started, getting up from the floor and dusting himself off. "during that second month, was the time I realized what you had been telling me all along."

"What? That you'd been a bully when you were younger?"

"Yeah... I even wondered if it was my fault that Snape turned into a Death Eater." he shrugged, he still didn't like the potion apprentice and there was more than pure animosity between them, but he would admit to being part of Snape's decision.

"I don't think you are. 'I'll join the Death Eaters because of my teenagehood bully so I can get him back for everything' is a piss-poor excuse James." Frank shrugged, and James couldn't help but appreciate him at that moment, Frank rarely shied away from awkward subjects.

"I just hope your boy didn't inherit your guilt complex." he grinned, and just like that the subject was dropped, with James shooting him annoyed glares.

Later that day, after everyone under the age of two had been bathed, fed and was currently napping, and after James and Harry's room had been fully furnished and ready for a night of sleep, James went in search of Frank Longbottom. Finding him in the garden out in the back along with his mother.

Mrs. Longbottom smiled at him, while Frank cleaned his hand and followed him out of the greenhouse. James wondered, for a brief moment, if this is how it was like to have a brother.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to Snape's."

"What? Now? Why?" He cried.

"Gringotts," was all James said, shrugging. But Frank understood.

"I'm coming with you." He glared at the younger man.

"Why?! You don't have to!"

"Are you bringing Harry with you?"

"Sure, he's not getting out of my sight any time soon." James replies with a hard edge to his voice.

"Then I'm going with you, I'm not leaving you and him in the presence of a Death Eater."

"He's not a Death Eater, not anymore at least." to that Frank just snorted.

"He still has to present evidence to me."

With that they wrapped up Harry, James murmuring for the infant to go back to sleep as he cuddled him close, and they were gone into the green fire. As soon as Snape saw them, he turned an even whiter shade of pale, his knees apparently going weak as he sat on the stiff back chair.

"No... no, get out of here! Go back to where you came from!" he shouted at both of them.

"Snape? What happened?" James asked cautiously as he stared at the half mad man.

"Crouch and the LeStranges are going to Longbottom State right now..."

"What? Crouch? Head of Law Enforcement Crouch?"

"No, his son, Barty Crouch Jr. now go!" He shouted, swiftly getting up, throwing floo powder on the fireplace and shouting for the Longbottom State before grabbing Frank and throwing him at the green fire.

"How did you know?"

"They came here," he sneered, but somehow James didn't think the sneer was aimed at him. "Asked if I'd like to join in on some fun while they 'politely inquired after the Dark Lord'." at that he went from pale to a mild shade of green, James felt relief at that since it meant that he wasn't a monster, at least... not anymore.

"We should call for the Aurors." he muttered as he stepped up to the fireplace again, as he stepped up the flames turned green and Severus immediately pushed James behind him, reaching for his wand to defend both himself and his guests.

At the same time James begun to hear the tell-tale buzzing in his ears that meant the Longbottom State had been breached, and he felt ashamed of himself as the first thing that passed through his mind was to thank his foresight to bring Harry with him.

As a lump came out of the fireplace James stepped forward, staring at the mass of flesh he immediately recognised Frank Longbottom.

"Frank! Frank!" He called, kneeling besides the lump and noticing that his friend was even more pale than Snape.

"They've got Alice..." As soon as he said that he lurched forward, today's meal making a rather striking appearance on the floor.

"They warded the floo... and the State is warded! How could they get in?" he cried, as he got up on unsteady feet, getting out of the house and apparating as soon as he could to a place nearby the State, but unwarded.

Back in Spinner's End, James was by the fireplace, firecalling the Auror department, he got three teams plus head auror Moody before the call was through.

"I need to go there."

Severus just closed his eyes, he knew where this was going.

"Can you take care of him?"

"I can-" he was cut off as James just about shoved Harry into his arms before running out, "-but it doesn't mean I will... damn it Potter!"

The infant whined at his tone, blearily opening his eyes before closing them again.

"Not you Harry, your father." he muttered before warding his house against possible intrusion and going up to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Happy new year to those who celebrate it! (I don't) And happy birthday to our favourite dark lord =) And thanks to spammers... they make choosing names for unimportant characters incredibly easy.

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **10 – Night

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**:_"Not you Harry, your father." he muttered before warding his house against possible intrusion and going up to bed._

**Day Talks**

James apparated near the Longbottom State only to watch as Frank ran up in the distance, not waiting for the aurors to arrive, James ran after him catching up with the senior auror just as he went to storm up the house. Roughly James pulled him to the side, both of them forced to hear Bellatrix giggling and the deep baritone of Rodolphus LeStrange.

"He's not here Bella no trace of anything regarding our Lord either, any other ideas to make them talk?"

"I'd say this wee one might make his mummy talk..." came the muffled giggle as Frank squeezed James' hand, thinking of Neville.

"It's a baby Bella." stated a much higher voice, James looked at Frank and mouthed 'Crouch Jr?' as both aurors inched close to the door. They could see Alice on the ground, a pool of vomit around her. Bellatrix had Neville in her arms and the baby was shrieking under a silencing charm.

"I know it's a baby you moron!" she screamed, sounding more like a troll than a human being. "But our Lord wanted to kill this one as well, so we'll just do it for him!" she finished in a lighter tone, and James could practically see her smile. The baby in her arms shrieked even louder, and the sound of a slap followed. "See... this is why I refuse to have children, they're too loud, too demanding and we get fucking nothing in return." She snarled, shaking the baby like one would shake a rag doll.

A noise drew their attention to the woman on the floor, she was shivering from the rounds of crucio she had to endure, but still there was a fire in her eyes. With a scream Alice staggered to her feet, facing Bellatrix. Frank could hear the exhaustion on her voice as she faced the three wizards and the witch.

"Gi...ve... back... my... son!" She panted through gritted teeth.

"Come get him then, sweet Alice." Bella mocked, "Before he dies!" she growled, as she pointed her wand at the infant and yelled...

"_Crucio_"

James and Frank heard Alice yell as she threw herself at the woman. Thankfully it was at the same time they heard the faint pop of the wards around the house falling.

The moment Frank heard the faint pop of apparition, he made his presence known to the murderers by punching Bellatrix on the face, and making her drop the infant. Neville dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes while two out of the three wizards turned their wands on Alice, casting the _cruciatus_ curse again, Rodolphus levelled his wand at Frank, an odd glint in his eyes as he engaged the senior auror in battle.

Meanwhile James snuck behind the duelling wizards, cradling Neville to his chest like he did with his own son and casting a mild healing spell on the boy. He was reluctant to bring him back to battle and as thus cast a warming charm on the baby, followed by a mild sleeping spell before he rejoined the battle, casting cutting curses on the wizards holding Alice under the pain curse, hitting only one of them.

Rabastan went down with a shout and a curse on his wand arm, slashing it open, while Bella recovered enough of her wits to level her wand at the auror's wife silently casting the insanity curse.

Barty continued to cast the pain curse on the young woman, his eyes lighting up with a mad glint as he dodged stray curses from James and Frank.

A stray cutting curse passed him over, brushing his cheek. He turned around to receive the equivalent of a bludger to the chest, the face of an auror entering his line of vision, along with the uniform of ten other aurors and the wooden leg of Moody.

The head auror took a quick look at the scene before shouting orders.

"Seize them, Siger, Evette, White, Melba, concentrate on Bellatrix! I want her alive! Katheryn, Homes, Banvard, Alvin get Rodolphus, Benson, bind and Portkey Rabastan to the Ministry! Kristian, Katrice search the rest of the house! Young, you're on Healer duty go check on the Mrs!" he snarled as he and another two aurors engaged Barty in battle.

With other four people battling with him Frank got a shot at Bellatrix, an overpowered cutting curse directly to her wand hand. He barely heard her howl as he watched three of her fingers fall on the ground.

He saw her bite her lip, easily drawing forth blood. Blood which was immediately spit back at him.

"Where is your little family now auror? Where's your mother?" She grinned, showing more teeth then it should be humanly possible.

With an enraged shout, Frank threw himself at the woman, attacking her with his bare fists. The other aurors were forced to dodge some of her stray curses or simply try and get the enraged father off of the woman.

Meanwhile James and Auror Young were checking over Alice, leaving the battle to everyone else. As Young went to touch her, Alice let out an ear-shattering scream, trying to get away from both of them.

James swallowed as he heard the sounds of fighting dying down. Just staring at Frank's half mad expression was enough for James to realize he would need grounding after this.

"Young, you take care of her as best as you can, take her to St. Mungos. I'm looking for Neville." he said and, without waiting for a reply, he left the charred and practically destroyed living room.

He found the boy where he had left him, pale and practically freezing with a red angry mark on his cheek. Gathering the infant in his arms he entered the former living room to see Frank being restrained by two aurors while the others bound the Death Eaters.

"Frank! You gotta get Neville to the hospital." He shouted, hastily putting the infant on his father's arms, ans shooing both of them out of the room. And with that, he was left to deal with the aurors.

How had he come by that information? A warning from his old contacts. What had happened to the family? Overexposure to the _cruciatus_. What of Mrs. Longbottom? He knew not.

It was as he was sitting outside the children's ward in St. Mungo's that reality finally came crashing down on his head. He had lost his wife, was about to quit his job – there was no way he would be able to look after Harry and still be an auror and a good father at the same time – his son was being hailed as some sort of messiah, his best friends were about to go separate ways in life, where he would be unable to follow, he had a scheme to fool the goblins and he, somehow, had a sort of relationship with a former Death Eater.

His other friend was having his life turn upside down, his wife insane from some unknown curse, his mother missing and his son in Intensive Infant Care.

He looked at the heavens, or pretended to, and said the first thing that came to mind that summed up the last week.

"I'm fucked."

"I seriously hope not!" said a gruff voice to his left.

"Hey boss," He muttered, staring at the auror for a moment before going back to his silent vigil.

"How are they?"

"Alive." came the dry response.

"You know what I mean Potter!"

"Alice is insane and the Healers gave absolutely no hope of her ever recovering, Frank got a few scraps here and there along with exhaustion and Neville..." he swallowed, at least when it had happened to him the stay had been only him and Harry... there was no worrying about anyone else, specially as Lily was dead and his friends somewhat safe.

Frank had, not only Neville to worry about, he also had his mother and wife. James couldn't even begin to think how he would have copped had he been in Frank's situation.

"Neville's in shock. LeStrange damaged his magical core according to the Healers and they're not sure if he'll pull through. The muscle and nerve damage are considerable and they can't give him anything until they're sure his magical core is somewhat stable, and they can't try and stabilize his magical core without calming him down first. He has been crying for the past thirty minutes, nonstop."

"He has? It's awfully quiet out here."

"One way silencing charms." James shrugged.

"I see... tell me Potter, where's your spawn?" Alastor asked, eyes serious.

"Ah... he's... that is..."

Alastor chuckled, lifting up a gnarled hand to stop the auror from babbling.

"Leave it, what I don't know I won't be able to say."

And with that he left but James was just too tired to understand the hint his boss had given him.

He was almost asleep on the hallway when Frank showed up, the angry red flush still on his face, his fists clenched and knuckles white, his breathing deep and controlled, as if trying and failing to remain calm.

"How is he?"

"He'll survive... he has a bruise on his cheek and his magical core is almost null. The Healers are afraid he won't recover."

James just nodded, gently nudging his friend's leg. Frank just smiled sadly at the gesture, nudging his leg back.

"And Alice?"

"St. Mungo's Mental ward. They're working on her, to heal her shell so to speak. There's absolutely no hope for her mind." He chuckled, the sound something dark and dangerous and something James had only heard one or two times when working with the other Auror.

"I wished I had killed her, I removed three of her fingers but it's no where near enough. I enjoyed her screams James I enjoyed making her suffer for what they did to Nev and Alice." And then Frank was looking at him, his eyes lost and haunted, his honey coloured eyes covered with something dark.

"Am I insane too? I enjoyed her pain, does it make me as bad as her? Did I step in some other reality while I wasn't looking?" He asked, probing.

"I wish we had," in fact he wished he had avoided his friend's eyes, but Frank never shied away from a subject, and this time neither would James. "I wish this last week had been but a nightmare, but it isn't, our families were ripped, torn up apart like nothing I've ever seen before." He sighed.

Looking around, and spotting some mediwitches and aurors a few feet away, he put up a privacy ward around both of them, staring at Frank with clear hazel eyes.

"If Narcisa Malfoy walked up this corridor and sneered at you, would you have the urge to curse her? Cut her fingers off?"

"What? No!"

"Would you curse, or even beat a Slytherin kid practising the Dark Arts?"

"Of course not! If they're only doing harm to themselves there's no reason to even bring them in for questioning!"

"Then you're not as bad as Bellatrix, not bad at all in fact. You just watched your boy and your wife being tortured by four mad people, if it had been me, I'd been shouting the killing curse at the top of my lungs, regardless of consequences."

"What about you? What of Harry? You left him with-"

"My muggle babysitter of course." He interrupted him with a meaningful look, just as a commotion was heard at the entrance of the ward.

"Where are they?! Where's my grandson?" Came the female shout. James just started giggling – thought he would vehemently deny it later – and Frank couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"That's one reason I call Nev my lion cub, he's the grandson of a lioness." he lifted his eyes to see his mother hastily approaching them.

James quietly dissolved the ward as Augusta swept Frank into a hug, her bottle green robes and lamp shaped, green velvet hat with an outrageously big red flower made of feathers were a very odd sight as she hugged her son, who was still in simple everyday robes. James couldn't help but smile, at least they could always count with Augusta's fashion sense to lighten up, at least somewhat, the mood.

Augusta gave him a smile, mouthing a silent 'thank you' before sitting with them. James gave her a half nod before getting up.

"Sorry Frank, but I've got to pick Harry up." he muttered embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it... go! Your babysitter must be pissed at you right now."

James just shivered and nodded, before walking out of the ward as fast as he could without drawing attention.

Coming out of the hospital he came face to face with Remus and Albus. The three of them stared at the other for a few seconds, blinking at the unbelievable coincidence, before Albus gave him that grandfatherly smile.

"What are you doing here James? Came to visit Sirius?"

"Ah... not really," he didn't notice Remus' eyes narrowing as he continued. "I was here with Frank. The news will be out tomorrow I think but it's something you might want to know Albus." He looked at his old headmaster, shifting from foot to foot.

"The Longbottoms were attacked tonight. The LeStranges and Crouch Jr. got through the wards." he swallowed, hearing a gasp from Remus and one from behind him, his face continued to be a mask of grieve as he heard Sirius approaching their little group.

"What happened? Can you tell us?" Albus gently urged, trying to lead the marauders back to Sirius' rooms.

"Not here... too many ears and I don't want to give Frank anymore reason to be pissed off." James agreed, walking through the now familiar corridors.

As they walked inside, James immediately collapsed on an armchair, briefly giving Sirius the evil eye – Sirius had the grace to look ashamed for a moment – before beginning his tale. He started from the moment they apparated near the State up until Moody showed up on the hospital. He watched as their faces went from righteous anger to horror to reluctant acceptance.

"Barty Crouch Jr.? Seriously? Never would've thought him to be a Death Eater." Remus muttered.

"Yeah I know! Wasn't he in Hufflepuff?" Sirius asked, and the Headmaster nodded in answer.

"Loyalty put to misuse. Never think that Slytherin is the only House Voldemort recruits from Sirius, the Dark has its uses not only for cunning and self-preservation but also for loyalty, hard work, knowledge and courage." the old headmaster said, staring at all of them, even as the three men shivered at the Dark Lord's name.

"Still hard to believe that little Barty could be a Death Eater though." Remus muttered.

James snorted, looking at all of them.

"Not only a Death Eater... he's part of His inner circle." James said, staring at the floor.

"He's got a mark?" Sirius' shouted, leaning forward, eyes wide.

"He does... and I saw him curse Alice Longbottom to insanity along with the LeStranges... one of the worst things I've ever seen. It's wrong of me but... I hope they get the kiss."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **The idea for Gringotts came from another fic, if any of you know that fic (which I can't remember to save my life) please let me know so I can give proper credit.

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **11 – Cindy

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**:_"He does... and I saw him curse Alice Longbottom to insanity along with the LeStranges... one of the worst things I've ever seen. It's wrong of me but... I hope they get the kiss."_

**Cindy and Moody**

"You what?" Remus and Sirius cried while Dumbledore stared at him in shock.

"James I don't..."

"It's my wish Albus, don't try and change my mind... I saw they curse a woman to insanity and I saw Bellatrix casting _crucio_ on a baby the same age as my son, a baby that might never recover his magic! If they don't deserve The Kiss, I don't know who does."

"That might be your wish, but I doubt it will happen." Sirius muttered, and for a moment the three of them were reminded of the old times, of their youth, times when War and adulthood complications were as far away from their minds as Monday's homework. The moment was shattered by Albus himself as he looked at the three marauders.

"I have to agree, Crouch has too much influence in the decisions, his son will probably get Azkaban for life instead of The Kiss. The same for Bellatrix, though Lucius was just recently under trial, I doubt he'll let his sister in law get The Kiss, maybe Azkaban for life." he said thoughtfully, stroking his beard as if lost in thought, even if James knew he wasn't.

"Nothing we can do about it is there? If you ask for leniency for one Death Eater you've got to give it to them all." Remus shrugged, clearly uncomfortable.

"Anyway," Sirius said pointedly, a roguish smile on his face. "Where's Harry? You didn't bring him to battle did you?"

With a glare, James sent a stinging hex straight at Padfoot before he sat on the armchair again. "Of course I didn't! Left him with his muggle babysitter."

Remus' eyed widened comically, while Sirius started to laugh as Albus choked on his lemon drops. Needless to say, the Hogwarts Headmaster had NOT been expecting that one.

"You left him with a muggle babysitter???" the werewolf cried out.

"Of course! Can't leave him with wizard folk can I?" he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Half of them want to worship the ground he's not even walking on yet and the other half wants to murder him!"

"You could have left him with Minerva and I." Albus gently prodded, but James just rolled his eyes.

"Albus, neither you nor Minerva could keep up with him... he wakes every three hours demanding to be either fed or changed or, Merlin forbid, with a nightmare. You're over a hundred Albus, and Minerva, if I'm not mistaken, is over seventy. Sorry but no." he finished with a pointed look, that discussion was over as far as he was concerned.

"What about Remus?" Sirius asked, oblivious to the werewolf's look. James just looked pointedly at his friends.

"You haven't told him?" the stag asked the werewolf, rolling his eyes at the flinch he saw.

"Told me what?"

"Never mind Padfoot. Moony will tell you later... now I really do have to go, have to pick up my spawn." he said with a grin, waving goodbye to his friends and mentor and hastily getting out of the magical hospital.

He had a feeling that Snape would kill him.

Back in Sirius' room, the werewolf cursed, he had thought James hadn't noticed his slip of behaviour towards Harry but he had. Did that mean he would be shunned by his friend? Loose part of his pack? He hid his face in his hands, elbows on his knees as he continue to curse colourfully.

"Moony, what was James talking about?"

"I can't take care of Harry."

"What? Why not?! Of course you can!!" Sirius cried out, not noticing that Dumbledore's eyes had sharpened at the comment.

"Moony did not accept Harry as part of his pack. Hell he barely even accepted Lily!" He cried, storming out of the room.

Albus and Sirius just looked at each other before the later lay down on the bed, voicing both of their thoughts.

"Fuck."

Alastor Moody stared as one of his best aurors walked up to a known Death Eater house. Usually he wouldn't do some underlings' work, but Albus had asked this of him as a personal favour, to find where James was. At all times.

He agreed, first because it was his long time friend. Besides, it gave him an excuse to spy on Potter without having 'I was curious' as an motive.

He watched as Potter got his wand out and poked the wards. A baby screech came from inside, followed by the thunderous footsteps of one Severus Snape.

Despite himself Alastor was impressed, of all the Death Eaters – specially considering the Inner Circle ones – Snape was not only one of the most feared, he was also the Order's spy. Not to mention no one would ever suspect that Severus Snape, Death Eater, Potion Apprentice (and soon to be Master), with a temper as nasty as a nesting dragon would ever be able to take care of a child.

Never mind that said child was the boy-who-lived.

"He's insane." he muttered to himself. "I knew I liked him for a reason."

He waited five minutes before knocking on the door. Only to be greeted by the pointy end of two wands and a howling baby.

"Put that wand down now auror! You too Snape!" he barked, immensely relieved when both men obeyed, even if the obedience was somewhat reluctant. Given a few years and even him would be afraid to face both of them at once.

Walking inside the old house – uninvited one might add – he round up and glared at both of them.

"Care to enlighten me why one of my best aurors is in the same house as a known Death Eater?" he growled.

"Because he's my new lover and we were about to have hot steamy sex in my living room." Severus replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice, while James just rolled his eyes his arms too busy with a howling child to properly whack Severus upside the head.

Moody did it for him instead.

The elder auror simply hit the Death Eater with his wand, watching in satisfaction as Severus cursed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Now one of you will enlighten me to what's going on before I feel the irresistible urge to do as Albus told me to and run to him with information of where you are." He said pointing at James.

James stared at Snape innocently, blinking up at him with seemingly innocent eyes, eyes which were magnified behind his glassed.

"Could you darling? While I take care of our sweet little smelly Harry?" He grinned, before sweeping out of the room before Snape could respond.

Snape and Alastor just rolled their eyes at his antics, one of them too used to it while the other was just too damn tired to give a proper damn.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"I do... but I don't suppose you care enough for my wants to actually leave it be." It wasn't a question.

"Got that right."

With an eye roll Severus told him about the life debt, and how he was currently paying it up. Truth be told it was the only thing he was willing to tell the Head Auror. Moody just snorted as James came down, now with a fuzzy Harry instead of a howling one.

"Don't suppose there's anything you want to add to Snape's story, is there?"

"You think I'm stupid enough to tell you anything while knowing that from here you're going directly to Dumbledore?"

"Fair enough. What happened to your spawn? It's 3am and he has yet to settle down."

With a sigh he settled down next to Snape, his son whining while he was moved around, until James settled down with Harry's ear against his breastbone, the sound of his heartbeat soothing the child, along with the body heat.

"He woke up with a nightmare... and he's having colics again, not a good combination."

"Suppose you tried chamomile with anise seed?" He elder auror mused, chuckling at their surprised looks.

"I did have children you know. I might not have been the best father in the world but when I could I did look after them. That's one of the things my wife and I used when Thomas and Rebecca had colics."

James just stared at the auror for a moment before turning to Snape, an inquiring look on his face.

"Suppose we should try?" He barely finished before Snape was up and moving to the kitchen.

"I'm on it."

Both men watched as Snape left, grumbling about handful infants and impossible hours and when was he supposed to study for his mastery with James Bloody Potter showing up all the fucking time?

Alastor hid a smirk as James rolled his eyes. Alastor knew the signs, he knew what to look for. From the last five minutes he knew that before the midget on his father's lap turned one both Auror and Death Eater would be involved. How serious it would be on the other hand...

"Got him wrapped around your finger do you?" He grinned, one of the more terrifying things James had ever seen.

"Me? No... Harry on the other hand..." he grinned at the sleepy head on his chest.

"I see..."

"He can deny all he wants, the Kitty has him wrapped around his tiny fingers."

Alastor chuckled, getting up from the uncomfortable couch, giving it his evil eye.

"I must make my report to Albus, anything you want to say to him?"

"That instead of a Death Eater I got a blond twenty-something year old girl to look after Harry. Her name's Cindy."

Alastor just shook his head at James before getting himself out of the house, just as Snape was coming back with a tiny bottle and demanded with a fierce glare towards the auror that was easily ignored, and which he didn't mind being ignored.

"Tell me you're not spending the night again."

"I'm not spending the night again." James replied with an innocent smile. Snape just snorted in return, throwing the bottle at the former chaser and stalking out his living room, muttering about bloody liars and their spawn.

James just grinned.

Moment later Severus came back, just to lead him to the guest room again. James gently put the baby on the transfigured crib before turning to Snape with a serious look, even if his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"If anything happens, you're a twenty-something year old blond girl named Cindy."

In hindsight, James supposed he really should have expected that punch.

In hindsight James thought that he really should have known that the goblins wouldn't take being 'ripped off', as the one in front of him was ranting and raving. It had taken but two weeks before the goblins found out about the scheme with him as the figure head and plot manager.

And James was now bound to a chair (a rather comfortable one even), gagged, with four other goblins wielding spears pointed in his direction and the manager of his accounts stalking up and down the room. Curiously he looked around the bank, he had never been this deep in Gringotts, and as such this one was a new experience for him.

He rolled his eyes as the manager started to rant about wizarding thieves and whatnot. James thought he sounded a bit like Filch did all the way back in Hogwarts. All talk and no bark because seriously, if he was supposed to die, they would have done so already and so this was probably a scare tactic.

Not that it was working.

His manager was, surprisingly, not a pers- bein-... he was not an individual that could threaten someone. Even the new aurors were more threatening then him.

Wearily and hurting because of the uncomfortable position he was in, James thought back on the last two weeks. The day after Snape had punched him James had accepted his rightful seat on the Wizengamot, of course he had been under a glamour.

The same day he had asked Moody – who had laughed at the purple eye he had – to fire him from the Aurors. His now former boss had done so with some reluctance... they still had Death Eaters to catch and he was without Frank, and then he had to give up Potter too.

That same week he had started selling gold in the muggle market. Despite not understanding how it worked at first he continued to go, day after day... selling the gold and getting money – which he would later turn into galleons. At that time he had thought himself clever, what with the gold/pound rate that had been going.

He had even bragged to Snape that it was more profitable to sell gold than to change galleons into muggle pounds.

He really could have cursed himself for his stupidity.

If the goblins had their way – like whatshisname was implying – then he would never get to see Harry nor Neville growing up, and he didn't want to lose one single moment of his son's life. He loved seeing those bright green eyes searching around the room. The kitten had already discovered his foot and either James or Severus would see him playing with it whenever he was being fed. Tiny feet and toes high in the air as he tried to grab them.

And he could, theoretically, lose it all.

Did he regret it? Not at all... mainly because he knew Harry would be taken care of. Not only money wise, he also knew Severus would do whatever it took to take care of him.

Severus was also another thing to think about. He had no idea what was it that they had. On one hand James had formally hired him as Harry's babysitter, paying not only Harry's expenses but also his Mastery. Lucius has refused after Severus had taken 'taking care of Harry' as part of his duties, legally it was because he didn't believe in Severus' talent stating it as a waste of time, the real reason, however, was not only his half-blood status, but also the 'betrayal of their cause'.

On the other hand, they had become more civil towards each other. There were times when time itself seemed to stop, while others – generally when arguing some point or other – were too fast for him to keep up. There was also times when...

His daydream was finally over when the door opened behind his manager. One of the ugliest goblins James had ever seen and he had just walked up to his previous manager and backhanded him.

Now that was an intimidation tactic. Much better than the talking machine at any rate.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I want our comments on the smut! It's not very graphic since this IS my first time posting a sex scene, but your views on it will be greatly appreciated! Just for clarification, they're not in-love. They're after physical gratification.

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **12 – Sighs

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**: _His daydream was finally over when the door opened behind his manager. One of the ugliest ones James had ever seen and he had just walked up to his previous manager and backhanded him._

_Now that was an intimidation tactic. Much better than the talking machine at any rate._

**Happy Sights and Sighs**

The uglier goblin approached him, staring up at him like he was made of eateable meat, and James couldn't help but feel he was being stared down like a parent would do to a naughty toddler. The gag was gently taken off, the presence of those claw-like hands near his face nowhere near comforting.

"Now what should we do with you Mr. Potter?"

"I don't suppose letting me go would be an option. Am I right?"

"You are, letting you go without a solution is as far of an option as the ceiling is from the top of my head."

"I figured." Goblin humour, who would have thought?

"I see... somehow, I don't see you like our regular greedy customer Mr. Potter." he begun, sitting on a chair right in front of him. And, somehow, that scared him more than he would admit, even to himself.

"You see, our greedy customers are usually trying to get inside another's vault, they don't take their own money out, melt our gold, sell it on the muggle market and come back to exchange muggle pounds for galleons. Not to mention they're usually dealt with by the dragons. This is the first time this century we've had to deal with a human ourselves."

"To be fair, I didn't break any of our laws."

"True, very true... but to be even more fair Mr. Potter, we don't give a fuck about humans' laws."

"I gathered, else I wouldn't be here."

"It's good to know I'm not dealing with a complete imbecile." he goblin said with a smile. It had far more teeth than the former auror was comfortable with.

"What are your penalties for what I've been doing then?"

"We have yet to reach an agreement on that, it's the first time someone has ever done that. We're not even sure what to call it."

"Huh... if it's never been done before, how can it be a crime by Goblin standards?" He asked, tilting his head to the sight and narrowing his eyes. Damn he would probably need to change prescriptions again.

"It's intimately related to theft what you've done, exchanging one currency for the other and getting more money at the cost of Gringotts. So yes, it can be treated as a crime."

"Odd... so what are you planning on doing?"

"What do you think your punishment should be?"

James shrugged, in the muggle world he knew he would have gone to their prison in a heartbeat, but on the magical world... maybe he could strike a deal with them?

"What do goblins think of the muggle world?"

The goblin narrowed his eyes, staring at Potter... if he was reading what he was reading correctly...

"Unexplored territory so far. You think you can be our face in the muggle world?"

"It's worth a try... and you've got nothing to lose at least."

"And you have your life... and how much would you want for this? 70% of our profit perhaps?" The goblin sneered.

"As much as I would like to say yes, I doubt you'll agree to it so let's start negotiations at 49%, how about that?" James grinned.

It was another three days before anyone heard news about the former auror.

Severus had been going insane with worry over the idiot and Harry had started to notice the lack of someone as well and had started to whine and fuzz. He was reminded of the weeks after Lily's death, while that had been nowhere near as bad as the situation now, Harry still had missed her.

Longbottom had firecalled more than ten times already after James and there was nothing Severus could say to alleviate his concern. Specially since he was just as concerned as the other man.

Currently Longbottom was invading his home with his spawn, playing with both babies as Severus read the potion tome for his next examination, it was the only thing that could calm him down.

His eyes snapped open and his book snapped closed as he felt his wards being breached. He swiftly got up, wand in hand, and carefully opened the door. What greeted him was the sight of an exhausted James, filthy as if he had played near a fireplace for the last six months and with the biggest grin he had ever seen.

Severus barely noticed Frank's appearance by his side for, as soon as James was near enough, he threw himself at Severus, his arms sneaking around his shoulders and his mouth finding the other male's.

If the former Death Eater was shocked by the sudden development in the relationship they barely acknowledged they had he didn't show, too busy with the sensation of a tongue lapping at his lips. He paused for only a second before he was reciprocating the kiss, his hand holding James firmly by the waist.

A cough made them released each other faster than they had gotten together an identical look of astonishment on both faces – even if they both denied it vehemently later on.

"So," Frank said with a grin, "Care to tell us what happened?"

And James did, he told them everything...

"...and they were... astonished I think. Ever saw an astonished goblin? Weirdest thing I've ever seen... but they agreed. In the end we agreed to 30% commission for me plus one of Gringotts warded houses though I'll have to furnish it from top to bottom, of course that happened after a goblin saw how I did on the muggle gold market... You know Lucius when he gets those greedy looks on some Wizengamot meetings? That glint on the eyes is ten times worst when it comes to a goblin." James grinned, holding his son even as filthy as he was – much to Severus' annoyance.

"I'm glad to see you're all right. We thought you had been killed by now. It's good to see you in one piece." Frank grinned, trying not to stare at the entwined pinkies he saw on the couch, he didn't think the other two were aware of it yet.

"I'll go now... reassure everyone that you're still alive and all that rot. Suppose you'll be moving now?" Frank said, a part of him really happy for James, while the other was dreading the lost of his friend. They had become used to each other, and his mother was often thinking of James as a second son.

Not that the former auror and newly Gringotts employee knew that of course.

"Think you can hold the masses for one day? I really need to sleep in a proper bed!" he grinned, placing a kiss on his boy's forehead.

"I'll try... I can't promise anything though." He grinned as he stepped by the fireplace, Neville waving a shy byebye to the other three.

The mood suddenly shifted between the two older men, the 5 month old babbling to whoever might want to hear.

"Can I take the guest room tonight?" James asked, refusing to look at the other. Suddenly he couldn't believe he had kissed Snape like that, he had been relieved to see the other one surely but to greet him like that... seven months ago it would have disgusted him, what had changed?

"Of course." came the neutral voice. Snape must have been pissed at him.

James just nodded to the other as he went to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Every time he entered the tiny room he was amused by the tiny bathtub they always placed Harry in. His son loved the water and James had never been sure if that was a Harry thing or a baby thing.

"Come on... let's get you all cleaned up and ready for a nap. It's past four already and if you don't sleep now you'll get as cranky as..." he stopped suddenly, automatically taking the baby's clothes off and washing him.

He had always called Severus 'uncle Snape' to Harry but with that... thing... what were they now? More than acquaintances, nowhere near enemies but they were not in love either. A casual fuck? James didn't think he would be able to live like that, he hadn't been raised to sleep with someone he didn't at least like, so the question was, did he like Snape?

He didn't even noticed the time pass until he noticed the weight of a tiny little head on his chest and the deep breath of his son. He had read to his son and hadn't even noticed.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Sigh.

Out.

"Well... aren't you a little kitten?" He muttered, gently lowering Harry to the crib – which was a somewhat permanent fixture now – and covering him before heading to the bathroom.

At the door to the guest bathroom he stopped. Did he mean something with that kiss? He must have, else he wouldn't have done so. At that time, Severus was more than a sight for sore eyes and he had answered the unknowingly given kindness the only way he knew how, with physical affection. That his own body had reacted like that – with a kiss – it was enough to make him stop and think.

Was it too early to move on? Not even two months since Lily's death...

With a dry swallow he got his things and headed for the master bedroom.

It wasn't much bigger than the guest room but it had a bathroom attached. He had no idea what the muggles called it, but it was very a nice attachment.

Suddenly shy – even if he knew there was nothing to be shy about – he started to take his clothes off, leaving them hanging right by the towel. His glasses he put by the sink. On the mirror he could see Severus' shadow moving around his room, he swallowed again as he turned on the shower, stepping in the hot water and letting it take all the grime away. He blindly reached for the soap, but could only find a warm hand instead.

"Are you sure about this? Have you thought about it?"

"Yes."

And then there was nothing more to be said between them, they didn't know what this was, but it didn't matter.

Severus carefully cleaned the other from head to toe, paying special attention to the erect penis, the tight ring of muscle part of the anal channel and his feet. He could tell that James had never done this before, not with a man at least and Severus had only experienced male copulation with one other, his former lover – or would that be bed warmer? - dead for over a year now.

With care he cleaned his back before stepping forward and embracing the other, letting him feel his own excitement.

There were no words between them as Severus led James to his bed, laying him down and devouring his mouth. The following moments were spent in a frenzy of clumsy caresses, sweet kisses and learning.

Body shape, mouth, tickling issues, erotic zones, feet shape and toes, hairy legs and groins and incredibly erotic hisses and sighs and moans from their partner.

A teasing caress between the legs before the intrusion of one then two then three oily fingers. A teasing whisper with promises of more and gentleness before a loud breathy moan came forth, only to be swallowed by yet another kiss.

The previous odious smirk taking on a completely different meaning as it was followed with open mouthed kisses throughout the body, legs were shifted to accommodate another body and suddenly something much bigger was piercing the body underneath.

An just like that everything was a mix of moans and hisses and clawing at another's back, feet digging at the base of the spine, and demands of more and harder and faster peppered with breathy kisses and hair yanking, full of marking and bites and shifting hips, eye rolling in the most pleasurable way as a certain spot was hit again and again and again.

The sack tightening in preparation, the cock giving it's odd and wonderful jerks – both inside and out of the body – and the feeling of euphoria taking over before the little white death took over both of them, throwing them at the edge, only to fall forward, together, in heap of bodies on the bed, with another shout being swallowed by a kiss.

The breath on his shoulder was what woke him up, only to admire the beauty of a naked body throw alongside his, the spot of semen steadily flowing from the previous virgin arse enough to make Severus twitch again in appreciation.

Wearily he moved his fingers to caress a hipbone, the act was over with and Severus had no idea what James would think of it now that it was over. Regret? He had been the one enticing him all around. Confusion most likely... but the chances of both of them 'talking about the relationship' were slim to none.

"You just about killed me, I hope you're satisfied with yourself." came the mumble as Severus touched the taut stomach with its rapidly cooling painting of semen.

"Immensely." He replied with a shy kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Following the trail of that hand James gripped the other's forearm, wincing slightly as his hips shifted. The sex had been good – more than good actually – but if they were going to do this...

"Hypothetically speaking, how would you react if we were to do this on a regular basis with a few shared kisses on the way?" He asked with a roguish grin, even if his eyes had that mild glint that Severus had learned it meant worry and even self-doubt. He realized he needn't have worried so much, for neither of them were after a shallow fuck.

Even if they had no bloody idea of what, exactly, they were after.

"You would have a favourable reaction from me Potter... hypothetically speaking of course." he smiled, just an upturn of the lips.

"Good... you know what Severus?" He asked, gripping the apprentice's long hair and yanking close. "How about we just forget about hypothetical questions?" He grinned again kissing the mouth that had been devouring him for the past hour.

"Don't think you're ready for another round, are you?" Severus asked, shifting his reawakening penis against James' hipbone.

"Not yet, give it a few minutes though... the captivity really did take its toll." he rolled his eyes, tugging Severus forward and slapping his mouth shut with a free hand at the first sign of Severus opening his mouth to talk.

"Don't want to talk about it right now, really."

"Fine you nuisance!" Severus growled his voice muffled behind the hand making James laugh, his eyes narrowed before he sat on James' legs and stared at the former auror.

James just rolled his eyes, his sight immediately drawn to a dragon entwined with a rose vine tattoo on Severus right thigh. His fingers caressed the tattoo of their own accord and he had no doubt it continued all the way to his back.

"When did you get that?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Some of you sent me messages about who you thought Severus lover was before James, all of you guessed it being Regulus Black, when I was writing this, all the way back in November, I thought about making it Regulus but then I though... 'nah, too conventional' and changed it to the one you'll see in a few moments!

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **13 – Consequences

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**:_"When did you get that?"_

**Consequences and After Effects**

"Three days after it happened." Severus replied with a sigh.

James didn't need an explanation for 'it'. Three days after Halloween, Lily's funeral, when James caught Severus naked on his fireplace. He bit his lip trying to suppress a snort.

"I thought that was your usual dress code."

"Idiot. I told you that day that I'd gotten a tattoo."

They fell into the comfortable silence of caresses, the almost silence permeating the air.

"Why did you do it? Get a tattoo I mean."

"Because I wanted to get something for me, what I have in my arm is akin to a cattle brand. I wanted something to remind me that I am my own person, that even if I'm owned by someone else I still have enough will left."

"The dragon?"

"Do you know any other creature that's more willful than a dragon?"

"True... and what of the rose vine?"

"That... is to remind me that the people I love will never really leave. Take a look at the flowers James." He murmured, and tried to get out of the way as James flipped them over, straddling his stomach as he examined the design.

The dragon's eyes were not painted like he thought they would be, instead they only had the outline. The rose vine didn't contain only roses, there were lilies and cherry blossoms as well.

"One of them I can recognise as Lily but the other two?"

"Evan Rosier and my mother."

"You slept with Rosier?" James asked, absolutely shocked at that news.

"Of course I did! Who did you think took my virginity?"

"I was just surprised!" James snapped back, glaring at Severus. "I thought you were interested in Lily." he muttered, looking the other way.

"I was... but it was a childhood crush. Even so she was important to me." Severus sighed, yanking James up to his side, grabbing his head and forcing James to stare him in the eyed.

"I was not after your wife James, I wasn't trying to take your family, at least believe this, even if you decide that you'll never believe in anything else I have to say."

With a sign James nodded, his instincts were screaming at him to trust Severus, and he would. Moody had taught him that his instincts were rarely wrong, and now didn't feel like one of those rare times.

"I do... now, back then it was a completely different matter."

Severus just nodded, his hand trailing down, pulling James' leg over so it was resting on his waist as his fingers explored the channel he had just defiled.

James pulled back with a hiss of discomfort glaring at Severus.

"I'm sore, probably won't be able to do anything for a few days."

"I know... I'm making sure I didn't hurt you idiot." he murmured, tugging James forward and kissing the idiotic Gryffindor again.

"Bastard." he replied, tugging the former Death Eater forward, a whine interrupted them just before James could properly be kissed, annoying Severus to no end.

"Your spawn has the lousiest timing I've ever seen!" He growled, pushing himself out of the tangle of limbs and stalking to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door.

James watched him for a moment before spelling himself clean, donning a pair of Severus' pants and going to the guest room where Harry was wide awake and demanding attention. James chuckled, picking up the infant a blowing a raspberry on the soft baby stomach.

"Sev's right, you have the worst timing ever kitten."

"Who the hell are you calling 'Sev'?" came the gruff response from behind. James was hard pressed not to shiver at that tone of voice.

"No one."

And thus the first day passed, resting – for James – playing – for Harry – and taking care of both Potters for Severus, not that the potion apprentice minded. He was finding that both of them were slowly taking over his brain and a tiny piece of his heart.

The next day both Harry and James moved from the Longbottom State to their new house and Severus' heart went out with them. He doubted he would be invited to the Inauguration Party as Frank had called it and he was already starting to miss the little sounds Harry made during the day. He had no doubt that, with the money James would be making, he would be able to hire a real babysitter.

Sitting on the floor, with his mastery books scattered all around him, Severus thought back on the night Lucius had cancelled his sponsorship, it had been a simple floo call just as formal as they used to be between the two of them.

"_Severus, are you there?"_

"_How may I help you Lucius?"_

"_Just calling to inform you I shall be ending our liaison."_

"_I see..." He begun, his hands automatically moving to his back where the pressed his fingers together in annoyance. "Care to tell me why?"_

_The look in Lucius' eyes said it all, even if his mouth said another thing entirely._

"_I don't think you will succeed in your mastery, and as much as I do like you like my own brother I will not spend money where it will not give me return. I hope you understand."_

_And he did, Lucius wouldn't pay for his mastery because for one the Dark Lord was not making him do so, and for another he simply hated half-bloods like Severus._

"_I understand. Very well then Lucius." He nodded as the other excused himself. 'Pathetic little shit you are Malfoy.' he thought._

He had only been mildly surprised when the Headmaster had contacted him later that same afternoon. Asking if he needed a new sponsorship for his mastery. Severus was not surprised by the subject of their discussion.

"_Do I need one? Of course I do, you know the contract forbids work that takes more than four hours out of our day. The only way to pay for it would be by inheritance or with a rich family, I have neither."_

"_Do forgive me my dear boy, I did not mean to bring forth bad memories." and at that Severus couldn't help but hate the headmaster a little bit more. Of course he meant to bring his memories forth, else he wouldn't have said so._

"_Quite all right headmaster."_

"_Well my boy, if you don't mind I'd like to help you out, I do know of your potential and I'd be loath to have it wasted because of lack of funding." The elder wizard said with a genial smile._

"_And I'd loath to lose an opportunity for lack of funding."_

"_You see, I'd have to speak with the governors but I think we can work something if you're interested."_

_Severus had almost said yes right then and there, but that had been one of the days where Harry was staying with him while James was in the muggle market and he had heard the faint buzzing of the monitoring spell he placed over him just in time to stop his answer._

"_I shall think about it Albus." _

_If the man was surprised, he didn't show, he just nodded as if he might be expecting that sort of answer before departing._

Closing a book with more force than necessary, Severus looked around his dangly old home. Would James continue with their liaison? With Severus melting gold? Parts of him dearly hopped that no, he wouldn't, while another part was loath to let even a piece of that man go. He had become attached to the Potters. Who would have thought?

"Nuisance... the whole lot of them." He muttered, trying to convince himself that he didn't miss any of it. It haven't even been a day!

And he was fully aware that Potter could have anyone he bloody wanted! Specially now! As the legal head of the Potter family (never mind that the family only had two individuals) he had a seat on the Wizengamot and he was making money flow his way like water on a rainforest. He had seen it on the monthly accounts that Wizengamot members were forced to publish on the Financial Prophet every month.

There had been some speculation over the money and that it might have come from bribery or even extortion, but since no new laws had been passed the last two months that had been shot to hell.

He was also one of the more politically powerful men in the world, what with him being the father of the boy-who-lived. But despite the title, he had never seen James abusing that power.

Quite different from their school days.

"At least he learned something." he muttered, refusing to acknowledge he was sulking.

He also refused to acknowledge that the sound of his floo activating had scared him half to death. He was a Death Eater, he was a spy he had always been alert!

Through the pounding in his ears he heard someone stepping over and entering his house. Severus also refused to acknowledge the relief he felt at the sight of James Potter in front of him with that same shy smile he had seen when they first had sex.

Had it only been a day ago? It seemed like a lifetime away.

"Severus? Are you all right?" He asked as he knelled before the apprentice, and somehow Severus was unable to think of anything else but how that mouth had tasted.

Quickly gathering his wits he stared at the Potter Lord, realizing what had been bothering him. James didn't know everything. James didn't know what Severus had done to him, to his family and Severus would not even think of hoping for a relationship before everything was out. Before James knew of all his transgressions.

With a swallow he stared at James, the hazel eyes warm as they stared up at him. They had never been that warm before, not at him and for a moment absolute panic took over him at the thought of never seeing it again.

Oh yes, Severus Snape, dreaded Death Eater, was absolutely attached to James Aaron Potter. He wouldn't call it love, for that was not what he was feeling. But he was rapidly heading in that direction.

"What is it?"

"We've become attached haven't we? Emotionally I mean."

"Well... yeah that's what happens when you spend part of your day, every day for the past two months with someone."

"Or so I've been told... listen... about... about the new development..."

"If you tell me you regret it I'll curse you." Came the cold relentless voice.

"Regret? Never... but we can't do that-" he begun, only to be interrupted.

"What do you mean we can't do that? We already did it!" And with that James grabbed Severus, attaching his mouth with the same rough, sensual kisses from the day before.

Severus enjoyed the taste, and for a moment he thought possessively that it would belong only to him, before his previous train of thought poked his brain again. Reluctantly he ended the kiss, clamping his head over James' mouth at the first sign of an interruption.

"Listen! Before we start this, before anything else can be said or done you need to know a few things, among them the one reason why I turned into Dumbledore's spy inside the Death Eaters."

He saw James' eyes widen a bit before the former Gryffindor nodded. Gingerly Severus removed his hand, his lips turning up in a slight smile as he saw the lips clamped together, he would bet James was biting them again to stop himself from talking.

"Thank you. After I tell you this... After I tell you this I don't expect you to remain, and I don't expect you to even forgive me and I will understand if you decide to end whatever it is that we have. I know your guilty complex is the size of Gringotts and I'd be loath to be the case for its reawakening." He smirked briefly, pushing James to sit on the floor with him.

It was an intimate gesture, it was right for them to be like that, specially for a conversation as meaningful as this one.

"When it happened... I was still a loyal Death Eater, I was rising quickly through the ranks and He had asked me to get a position in Hogwarts, if I could infiltrate the Order even better, it was a special mission of sorts. I was in the beginning of my apprenticeship and I thought getting a job as potion assistant to Slughorn would be nice, and it would please my master. Kill two birds with one stone so to speak."

"I heard the week before that Albus would be interviewing possible teachers for the Divination position the next week, and I decided I just had to try and get a meeting with the headmaster. Albus had been in an interview with Sibyl Trelawny already and I... I listened at the door."

"At first everything was rubbish. She was talking about crystal ball and tea leaves but the air changed. Suddenly it was like we weren't alone anymore and she begun to weave a prophecy _The __one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._ that's all I heard before I was thrown out of the bar." He stopped, looking at the bright day outside.

The weather was all wrong. The times he had fantasized about telling Potter the reason the Dark Lord had been hunting him down the weather had always been cold, and dark. Today was cold all right, but it was one of the brightest days he had ever witnessed.

Thought he might be biased.

"You told Him what you heard."

"I did."

"You... you're the reason he was hunting us down."

"I am." Snape replied, refusing to close his eyes in the face of what he knew would be coming since the beginning.

"You're the reason my son doesn't have a mother anymore, why I had to bury my wife. You're the reason why my son was almost left with no parents." He heard James growl.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Now lovelies, as you all know (hopefully) some questions will be answered by the fic itself. Others... will not. I got a review asking a not-fic-answerable question and I answered but I felt it was too short, so I'll just redirect you all to the page where I DID answer it. But I'll do it at the end, I'll let you all enjoy this chapter first.

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **14 – Away

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**: ___"You're the reason my son doesn't have a mother anymore, why I had to bury my wife. You're the reason why my son was almost left with no parents." He heard James growl. _

**Staying Away  
**

For a moment he thought the world had tilted on its axis as suddenly he was seeing everything from a new angle, that was... until the pain in his head caught up with him and the floo was activated. The last thing he saw before unconsciousness took over him was James' face twisted in hatred before he vanished in the floo.

When James arrived at the Longbottom State – where he had left Harry while the house elves moved the furniture – his magic was all over the place, his face as white as a vampire's and his mood as snappish as it had ever been.

Frank took one look at him and ordered the house elves to takes the babies upstairs. Neville was still recovering and Harry didn't need to see his father like that.

"What happened?"

"I slept with my wife's murderer." He whispered, wanting to do a nice impression of an ostrich but resisting it.

"You've slept with the Dark Lord? When?"

"Not Him, Snape..." abruptly James stalked out of the house, conjuring a dummy and flaying it with overpowered hexes and curses. He didn't notice the tears until Frank touched his shoulder sometime later.

"Talk to me James..." He urged, not daring to take the wand from the former auror but wanting to do so anyway.

"He did it... he was the one to tell the dark lord the prophecy, he might as well have pointed his wand as us and said the killing curse."

"I thought you said he was Dumbledore's spy?"

"Oh he was... but only after he delivered the prophecy to Voldemort. And I... I..." Suddenly he was on his knees, heaving. His stomach was practically empty, only allowing the former auror to put out his stomach acids.

"You slept with him."

James could only nod.

"Before you knew what happened, while you were fully aware of what you wanted."

James only nodded harder, taking his wand and shooting the legal form of the _cruciatus _at the dummy, his mind replacing the potato sack with Severus' face.

"Then don't regret it. At that time you wanted, he wanted, there's nothing to be ashamed of, there's nothing to regret."

"But he... my boy will grow up without a mother because of his actions."

"So is mine."

"So why don't you hate him? Why aren't you hunting him down? Merlin knows I want to... I want to hurt him so bad right now."

"Because..." Frank stopped, staring at the bright winter sky. The weather was all wrong today.

"Because he wasn't the one to put a wand against my wife's brain and curse her to insanity. He wasn't the one torturing my son. He was the one to inform us of the attack."

"An attack that never would have happened if not for him!" James screamed.

"You're wrong Potter." His voice just a bit colder than usual, forcing James to pay attention. "They would have attacked us regardless. They were picking up Order members one by one, same with aurors, it was just a matter of time before we were attacked as well."

"I don't think I can forgive him."

"Did he ask for forgiveness?"

"No... he said that... we couldn't continue with our... 'relationship development' unless I knew some things." he snorted.

Frank snorted too, shooting a mild cutting curse on the dummy. Even if he hid it from James, he was angry at Snape, even if he felt he had no right to be.

"At least he got the balls to tell you now instead of later. I guess this proves he's not a DE anymore."

Shooting another mild dark curse at the dummy, and not bothering to turn back to Frank, he tried to hide away the betrayal he was feeling, he felt like a girly teenager mopping after her cheating boyfriend.

"Explain."

"Well... if he was a real Death Eater he would have concealed that information from you, wouldn't he? He would make sure you would never even hear a whisper of the prophecy, no matter what Albus said, all the while trying to poison your son." He added with a meaningful look, reminding James of the _Lactus_ charm without meaning to.

"I don't think I'm able to forgive him."

"Then don't."

James briefly turned to him, an astonished look on his face as the bluntness of the other.

"At the risk of sounding girly, did you talk to him? Listened to the whole story?"

"No... I left as soon as I realized what he had done."

"See, that's the problem with you Gryffindors, you want the whole story but you leave in the middle in a bound of righteous anger! No, I'm not saying you shouldn't be angry, I'm saying you should have listened, and then allowed the anger to take over... And, at the risk of sounding even more like a woman than I already am, you should have given him the chance to explain himself, his reasoning."

Somewhat calmer or – Frank thought – with his magic not all over the place, James replied, with an impish grin, even as his eyes burned with barely concealed dislike. Honestly Frank was just glad that look wasn't directed at him.

"You're right, you're sounding more and more like a woman."

Frank just rolled his eyes as he stared at his friend. He knew he was frustrated, had every right to be in fact but the sarcasm was not appreciated. Neither was the mood.

"Whatever James... just make sure you're calm when you come back inside, we don't want the boys scared for life!" he shrugged, walking up to the house. There was nothing else he could have said or done to calm down the Potter Lord.

"Damnit!" he cursed, still cursing and hexing the mud dummy.

"You just had to ruin everything didn't you?" He growled at the dummy, throwing curse after curse.

From inside Frank and Augusta watched the display, the babies amusing themselves with feet and fists and giggles.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Augusta begun, a spare sheet of parchment in front of her as she waved in a new set of runes to be put on the house.

"James got into a lover's spat with Severus over the man's past." The sight of his mother spluttering and gaping at him was definitely worth the tongue lashing Frank would get later.

_'It's been a week.'_ Was the first thought Severus had on that Tuesday morning. He hadn't seen neither hair nor hide of either Potter for the last seven days. Well he had seen them by accident one day, but he wasn't counting that time. And, if he was honest with himself, he didn't expect to see them for a long time yet.

Even if he missed the little tyke.

The purple bruise on his face was starting to fade, in fact it hardly ever bothered him anymore, unlike that uncomfortable tugging on his heart. By chance he had seen James out with Harry one afternoon, and while the father had been too busy talking with someone he assumed was muggle, Harry had sensed his magic, searching for him this way and that until he looked at his general direction and Severus could see the small frown on his face.

He thought, with some fondness, that the boy would have a wonderful pout when he grew up and anyone would be hard pressed to say 'no' to him.

That day James gave no sign that he had seen him, and for that Severus had been grateful. They weren't ready for confrontation and frankly he doubted they would ever be.

Unfortunately his wishes and doubts were thrown out of the window by the angry bellow in his living room and the pounding steps on his stairs.

"Snape! Where the fuck are you?"

He rolled his eyes at the filthy language of his current interest. He would never forgive James if Harry learned that sort of language from him.

Moments later his door banged open and the enraged father stood on his doorway, clutching a piece of parchment on his hand. James stared transfixed at the sight of Severus surrounded by books, an annoyed look on his face, the bruise he left on his face still looked brand new and James wondered for a second at his physical strength. His hand tightened around the parchment, and he was reminded of his reason to be there.

Crossing the room in three strides, he grabbed the former Death Eater by his shirt, bringing him impossibly close to him as he glared at Severus, receiving a glare just as bad in return.

"What is it with you refusing to answer my owls?" he growled.

"What owls Potter? I haven't received any owls from you... ever!" Severus shouted, utterly annoyed at having someone scream at him in his own house and forgetting for a moment how he actually missed both Potters.

"I've been sending you owls for the past two days! They always come back unanswered! Why haven't you answered them? Got tired of me already you arsehole?"

Severus took a moment to just stare at James through narrowed eyes, did he miss the sex? Of course he did... but was the former auror more worried about the loss of sex or the information he had dumped on him merely a week ago?

Rolling his eyes, he took James by the collar, throwing him on the ground in one swift move he had been forced to learn, before kneeling before him his knee on the other's stomach, making it hard for James to breath.

"I haven't received any owls you little shit... now why are you here?" he growled and snarled, showing his yellowed teeth.

"I came to talk to you! You haven't answered any of my letters!"

"So talk!"

"I want to hear the rest... everything."

"You're not ready for 'everything' Potter." He sneered.

"Try me you branded bastard." James hissed.

Severus took a deep breath to keep from hitting James with one of his invented curses, casting his memory back to their conversation – not that it had ever been away from the forefront of his mind – he had stopped at the prophecy.

Shit.

"I went to Dumbledore because I found out the Dark Lord would be hunting all of you from the moment the snake-faced bastard had figured out what the lines I had given him meant. Albus was annoyed at first, my request had been for Lily. Only Lily."

He stared meaningfully at the former auror before sitting on the floor besides him and James couldn't help but see that the mark he left was a horrible contrast on the pale man. Wincing a bit he sat in front of Snape waiting for the rest, knowing that Snape had not cared for their lives before James had forcefully put Harry and himself into Severus' life.

"He said he would do it, and that I had two choices. The first was a five year period in Azkaban. The second was that I would become his spy, I agreed, for as long as he kept Lily safe I would be his spy. That was our contract."

"But he didn't."

"No, he didn't. Despite being a magical contract, I don't think Dumbledore realized that there was actually a chance that she would die. My guess is, he probably thought the Dark Lord would go after the Longbottoms."

James snorted, looking at the pale man with something akin to shame and self loathing.

"I think Lily was about to die anyway. I realized that a few days ago, either it'd be by the Dark Lord's wand or of her own doing. I found out that she wasn't eating as she should and had been on self medication for a while, she refused to seek professional help, saying she should be happy with what she had and that she shouldn't be moping around. You know what that can do to a person."

"Did he know that?"

"Dumbledore? I don't think so, we kept it in the family... if he did he would have bound you much, much tighter than he did." James said trying to reign in his temper. It would do no good now. He still refused to outright believe that Dumbledore would, or could, possibly take his only living relative away, but he knew the man had a darker side and that he would do whatever it took to defeat the Dark Lord.

He just hoped that, now that the war was over, he would stop meddling in people's lives.

"Anyway, what happened then?"

"The Dark Lord happened Potter, and I was released from my contract with Dumbledore. I have my suspicions that he might be trying to get me into a new one."

James nodded, before an idea occurred to him. Abruptly James took his wand and sent a spell at Severus, hitting the man squarely on the chest and getting a blueish green light in return.

Just as abruptly he was on the floor, again, Severus on top of him and his hands on his neck, and James could literally see the restrain Severus was under trying not to kill him outright.

"What was that Potter?" He glared at the hazel eyed man, his fingers twitching and trying to clench around that neck.

"Spell... to see if you're forbidden to get in contact with people."

"And what did it show you?" He hissed, getting uncomfortably close to James' face, and not in a way James particularly wanted him to.

"Nothing."

"Fucking moron!" Severus hissed, releasing James and pacing up and down his room. His wand emitting dark green and blue sparks which disappeared before they could touch the floor.

James had never seen him that angry before, not even in school that day after OWLS. He thought about letting Snape cast the same spell on him but that would be just like inviting disaster. Or letting the devil in.

As it was he needn't even think about inviting disaster. Severus just turned around and cast the same spell on him, along with the meanest stinging hex James had ever experienced. The results as well were all wrong. James got a disgusting puce colour before it shoot straight at Severus. For the heck of it the potions apprentice shot another spell at James, to see who had cursed him, getting a greyish blue light.

He saw his... lover? Acquaintance? Fuck buddy? Turn a pale green before he pointed his wand at himself, trying to cancel the hex.

"I'm going to fucking murder Sirius."

**A/N:** Hi, remember the 1st AN? here's a handy link for you curious people: http://kuro. insanejournal. com/11032. html


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I was unable to answer any review this past week (class starting and all that) But I will get to it this week! Also, this is slightly darker than the original and deals with some pretty shady topics and I begin to show you the perversion that is Tom Riddle (think Emeric Belasco to those who have read Hell House)

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **15 – Together

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**:_"I'm going to murder Sirius."_

**Together yet apart**

Snape could do nothing but smirk at that.

"He stopped you from sending letters to me?" he asked, incredulous, his eyes shining with twisted humour. "Why would he think you were sending letters to me?!"

"Because I was, you bloody bastard! I can't stop thinking about it... the sex, your reasons for doing what you did and I want to repeat it all over again!" the former auror cried, still sitting on the floor but this time, hiding his face in his hands.

And Severus could see that James was clearly ashamed of himself. Like someone who didn't want to feel what they were feeling. Well good! That made two of them.

"Tell me why you joined the Death Eaters." the hazel-eyed wizard demanded, without looking up.

He heard a sigh, before the deep voice of Severus begun talking near his ear and he felt the weight of someone resting against his back before he felt the sharp chin on his shoulder.

"I was... taken in by Rosier right after Hogwarts. I knew what he was, and I knew what he did. I'm not a nice man James, I'm as far away from nice as one can possible get! I like the thrill of hurting and hunting someone, I like knowing I'm the one responsible for one's pain and release. When Evan introduced me to the Dark Lord... I was thrilled. I knew exactly what they did and He encouraged experiments, I felt like I had finally found my group in life."

James breathed a sigh of relief, despite Frank's words he had worried, he had worried that what would come out of Severus' lips were words that would ultimately say 'it's your fault'. To hear that it was of Severus' own volition that he had joined, that he enjoyed it. Was both relieving and worrisome.

"So it wasn't me."

Severus just snorted, one of his fingers curling around James' thumb in that intimate caress they had gotten used to.

"Of course it wasn't you, you big headed arrogant arse. My decisions had nothing whatsoever to do with you Potter." The gentle squeeze of his finger, too off the sting of Severus' words and brought a faint smile to James' face

"And you left because of Lily."

"Pretty much."

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Joining or leaving?"

"Either. Both."

"Of course. To both questions. I am a sadistic bastard Potter, but even I have my limits. The things I've seen the Dark Lord do... are you familiar with the term infantophilia?"

"Never heard of it."

"First let me begin by telling you that the Dark Lord is depraved. Completely. His morals, his goals, his methods and specially his sexuality. Punishments varied, and even if he never raped any of us he never really kept his sexual relationships in the bedroom. And those partners varied... from eight year old children up to twenty year old adults. Never above. He bewitched all of them to crawl to him, to beg for pleasure that was never truly given. The dark lord had a special fondness for honey coloured little girls and raven haired boys. Under the age of five. That is infantophilia." He swallowed and he could tell that James was completely disgusted by the trembling of his hands.

"You remember the Benson raid?"

"Of course."

"I saw the dark lord rape their 5 year old boy, I saw him tear into him like the most delicious treat he had ever had. It was because of this and other stuff that I don't regret leaving. I do regret the freedom we had in regards of some stuff."

"Like?"

"The freedom to experiment mostly." He shrugged unapologetic.

"And the Light side?" James asked, his hands trembling.

"Not much of a 'light' side if you ask me... even if none of the so called 'light' have those same fetishes, well... none that I know of that is... the stuff some of them do in the name of propriety and to keep the current state of society is one of the worst things I've ever witnessed."

James just gripped his hand tighter. Fingers clumsily entwined.

"So you think we're a bunch of hypocrites?"

"No. I think the Light's side set of morals isn't that different from the dark, but the Light tends to do things in the shadows, they hide who they really are, the dark side doesn't. Frankly, I don't even remember why both sides are fighting."

James just turned around, letting go of Severus' hand just so he could wrap himself around him, he was trembling, from head to toe. Trembling like Severus had only seen in his victims but he doubted it was from fear.

"Did we disappoint you that much?"

"I'm used to disappointments." Was the answer, along with a shrug.

"From your point of view we're not that much better are we?"

"No, unfortunately you're not." he sighed, letting him thumb caress the other man's spine as he turned to face him.

"I'm being selfish here, but I want you to be happy on our side, I don't want you to regret it and I don't want you to have any reason to want to go back to the old ways." He took a deep breath as he mumbled on Severus' neck, his hold on the man tightening considerably.

"I want you to stay with us. Harry misses you..." he said to him, not more than a whisper.

"You don't hate me anymore then?"

"No... I can't... I can't forgive you... but I'm unable to let you go either."

"Good, the lack of your presence and that of your spawn were entirely unacceptable." And Severus grabbed James' hair, bringing him forward until their lips met, their tongues fighting for the upper hand, until roughly James grabbed Severus by the forearm and pushed him on the floor, slowly crawling up to him until James lay practically covering Severus.

"I want to be inside you." He whispered, hastily getting rid of Severus' jeans and underwear, opening his own pants and getting out his already half-hard penis.

Both of them hissed on contact, James giving Severus somewhat reverent kisses as the other hissed and arched and searched for the goddamn jar of lubrication with his left hand.

"You're not taking me without lubrication Potter!" he growled, thrusting the tiny jar into fumbling hands, watching as the lid was open with trembling hands an a finger was coated. James slowly pushed a finger in... and then two... and finally three.

And then... bliss, as he slid into Severus for the first time.

The Slytherin has his head thrown back eyes closed tight as he felt the body over him start to move in a punishing tempo.

It was over too soon, with James spilling his semen inside Severus as he jerked himself off, reaching orgasm with a shout.

"Good... so good, so good..." James murmured, still holding himself up with his forearms as he lazily thrust inside his potion apprentice. "I want to try something... but I'm not sure you'll like it." He said, breathless. "Hell I'm not sure I'll like it."

"Go ahead."

And James gave him that smile, the one that was both grateful yet mischievous, before taking Severus' semen on two fingers and licking them clean, and then just attacking his mouth with a tender kiss as he gently rolled his hips, causing he Slytherin to whimper, allowing his penis to soften inside Severus.

When James finally collapsed beside him, Severus reached out for his wand to banish all their clothes and cuddle the former Gryffindor close. He rolled his eyes as James nuzzled his neck, kissing parts of him that he had never dreamt would be kissed by a Potter.

"I like it... didn't think I would, but I liked it." he heard the whisper and felt his hand running up and down his back, his hips and the curve of his arse. Not that he wasn't doing some exploring of his own with lips and tongue and hands as well.

"Pervert... maybe you can just suck it next time." He smirked, his fingers brushing over a couple of scars on James' shoulder.

"Never sucked a cock before, you'll have to show me." He grinned, and for the first time Severus noticed that he hadn't taken off his glasses, not now and not on their first time. Odd.

"Gladly." Severus whispered, summoning a basin and a dry cloth. "But first I'm showing you how to clean after yourself."

At that James could only roll his eyes as he took the now damp cloth and started to clean Severus. It was something he never thought he would enjoy, but he did.

A few moments later, while James was trying to distract Severus again and the later was trying to keep up with his reading, they heard the floo on the ground floor activating.

"James?! What the hell James? What the fuck are you doing here?" They heard the unmistakable voice of Sirius Black.

"Well shit." James murmured, trying to hide his face on Severus' shoulder.

With a furious glare Severus sent him out of the room, with strict orders to 'get rid of the flea bitten mutt.'

"James? What the hell are you doing in the grease hole?" Sirius asked as soon as he saw his barely clad friend. "Half naked even!"

"What are you doing here Sirius? And how did you find me? Or Severus' house for that matter?"

"Severus? Know what, never mind! Dumbledore needs to talk to you right now and Frank said you were here, why you're staying with him and not us I've no idea. But we'll have a talk of our own later. You, me and Moony."

James just rolled his eyes quickly binding his friend to that piece of the mantelpiece he was touching and warding the exits of he living room from Sirius.

"What the hell?! James!!"

"I'm going to get changed you idiot, and you're going to wait here or I'm turning you into a kneazle!" James threatened and left, not bothering to listen to Sirius' protests.

Getting in the room again, he found Severus changed into his clothes already, that furious scowl still on his face as he stared at James and behind him, half-expecting, half-dreading the sight of Sirius Black.

"Is he still here?"

"Yes..." He begun reluctantly, seeing that scowl deepen on the harsh, Roman face. He quickly crossed the room and begun dressing.

"I have to go, Sirius said Dumbledore sent him and he's expecting me." He added sheepishly, by way of explanation. "Sorry about that."

"Fine!" Severus spat, glaring at James with such force he thought that he really should be falling dead at any moment. "Just go!"

James swallowed, staring as Severus went back to his reading. Sitting on the edge of the bed he quietly moved next to his potion apprentice, his fingers entwining with the others.

"Listen can I... that is... may I come back later?" James asked, hastily adding as Severus look went from simply dark to positively murderous. "I'll bring Harry! It's not just the sex, I promise!"

"Fine you nuisance! Just go! Get out!" He shouted.

And James fled.

He found Sirius still attached to the mantelpiece, glaring at him. He just shrugged unapologetic.

"No one told you to come here."

"Dumbledore counts as no one now does he?" He sneered, shaking his head before disappearing into the fire.

"Idiot... he's an idiot!" he rolled his eyes again before shouting for Hogwarts, the headmaster's room.

As he came out his eyes immediately found Dumbledore, Sirius, and two other people he had never met before. One a short plump woman with brown hair and hazel eyes dressed in usual wizard style with dull red robes and hat, the other a tall man with brilliant blue eyes and bald, in a muggle suit.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" James asked, his sixty sense tingling. Not in a warning for danger approaching, but a warning that he wouldn't like what was about to happen.

"Welcome my boy, welcome... you see, these two would like you to ask you a few questions."

"I see... what about?"

"Such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter!" Exclaimed the woman, extending her hand. "Do forgive our rudeness I'm Modesta Vang, this is Leslie Sharp and we're reports from The Daily Prophet we got in contact with Headmaster Dumbledore about getting an interview with you about that fated day when He-who-must-not-be-named was vanquished by your son."

"I take it that he agreed to it for me?" James asked with a pleasant smile, even as his eyes turned colder and colder as the woman continued with her inane talk.

"Well... yes of course he did."

"Of course..." Dumbledore interrupted, before the temper of his former student reached its limit. "I agreed because you've been away from the world for some time now, I thought it would be good to get you out some more." He smiled, the twinkle ever present.

"I am getting out Headmaster I have to work remember? In the future I'd thank you to keep out of my business." James replied, a hard edge to his voice.

"Now Ms... Vang was it? I'll have to ask you to owl me any question you might have and we'll schedule an interview, but I will not answer any questions about October 31st. If anyone wants to know they have Auror records." He added, using the same voice on her.

The reporter could only nod before she made herself and her companion scarce, the overall mood in the room taking a turn for the worse.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **A bit earlier than usual, because I'm not at home =) Laptop's here all right, but since I'm at the beach... well you all can probably guess that I will not be here on the computer for long... so enjoy and until next week!!

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **16 – Gossip

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**: _The reporter could only nod before she made herself and her companion scarce, the overall mood in the room taking a turn for the worse._

**Gossip and News**

"Now James... it's not polite to make guests leave, specially when they're not your guests..." Dumbledore said, peeking at James above his half moon spectacles.

"It's not polite to trick your guests either Headmaster."

"Can you blame an old man for doing what he thought was necessary to bring one of his boys out of his self-imposed shell?"

"Self-imposed shell?" James asked, a frown on his features. "I've been busy trying to rebuilt my family's vault I didn't exactly had time to keep up with friends, specially ones who refuse to accept my new reality." He said with a meaningful glance at Sirius.

"Well if you'll excuse me professor, I'm going to pick up my son." he didn't wait for an answer before flooing to the Longbottom State.

When he got there, he saw both Harry and Neville sitting on the playpen and playing ball, throwing it at the other.

"Harry..." James called, causing his child to turn his face this way and that until he spotted his father, a smile lighting up his baby face.

"Come on kitten, come to daddy" He urged staying just out of reach of the babies. "Come on love, you can do it!" he smiled, patting his lap.

But Harry just scowled at him before angrily patting the plush carpet they were in. Soon enough Neville joined him, both of them creating a racket.

"Demanding little squirt aren't you?" he grinned, plucking Harry out of the floor and onto his lap as he sat on the floor, nuzzling the baby cheek and getting a sloppy kiss in return, Harry opening his mouth and latching on James' chin and his 5 o'clock shadow. It was hard to believe that less than two hours ago he was shouting at Snape only for them to have angry sex...

"I know, I know... I need to shave!" he laughed, picking up the baby and lifting him in his arms, far above the head and looking into the bright green eyes of his son. Soon he had to try and swallow his tears without much success, but he didn't care, only the babies were there. They wouldn't remember his tears.

"And to think they want to take you away from me. I didn't want to believe it at first but I've seen how Albus looked at me today, I've no doubt he wants to do it for the greater good but..." and he paused, closing his eyes, letting the tears fall as he nuzzled the soft tummy, Harry yanking at his hair.

"How can it be for the greater good to separate a parent from their child?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. "I think Severus is right, this is just a different type of evil." He gave Harry a bitter smile, wiping the tears from his face, too much going on, too much to swallow all at once and, frankly, he just needed some peace. He needed to think and sort everything out.

Too bad he didn't have time for that.

"You know Harry, we can't travel this year kitten, you're too young, but next year... when we're all a bit older, I'll take you somewhere nice where we can relax, maybe the beach, maybe the mountains... I'll take you and Severus if he'll let me." He smiled slightly, eyes still damp, before putting Harry on the ground next to Neville.

"And you little lion cub, what are we going to do with you?" He grinned, picking up his wand and conjuring two soft plushies for them, along with colour changing balls and bright red plush dice. His eyes brightened as his son immediately latched on the bright green dragon plush, Neville taking the griffin. He saw his... nephew perhaps... frowning at the griffin, before closing his eyes tight.

"What is it Nev? Something wrong little lion?" He asked. He was surprised a moment later when, with a soft pop, the griffin changed from it's usual yellowish colour to a bright blue. James' eyes widened before he clapped, delighted. Harry following soon after with baby claps and some words in baby speech that James was simply unable to understand.

"Well done little lion, well done!" he grinned, content to just watch the children, but still getting ideas.

Careful to not startle them, he called one of the Longbottom's house elves, asking for Frank, and just getting a meek response that he would be with then shortly.

As he waited for Frank to show up, he prodded one of the balls with his wand, changing it to bright purple before sending it to Neville. Neville, in turn, just watched the ball, frowning at it, and then at James before the ball also turned to Blue, rolling gently towards James again.

"Unbelievable, simply unbelievable." He grinned, directing the ball towards Harry.

"Come on squirt, you can do it too."

Harry looked at the ball as well, picking it up with chubby hands before throwing it at his father. The ball changing to a bright green in the middle of it's course.

"Genius!" The former auror murmured. "Absolute genius! Both of you." He grinned, before continuing the game.

Five minutes later, when Frank and Augusta stepped into the nursery, they found two giggling and babbling infants and one former auror.

James immediately looked at them, putting his finger on his mouth to ask for silence as Neville threw the ball at Harry, James indirectly slowing it down to a gentle impact. Harry changed the ball's colour again before throwing at James, getting delighted claps both from Neville and his own father as Frank stepped within site to see what was really going on.

James swiftly changed the colour to red before gently throwing to Neville, who changed the colour to blue again before throwing it at Harry and giving a toothless grin to James...

Frank grabbed onto his mother's arms as he stared. The Healers had told him it would take a long time for his boy to get his magic back but this! He didn't expect it to happen until his lion was one. To see him manipulating his magic like that...

When James and Harry clapped for Neville, Frank joined them, absolutely delighted to have witnessed that. He mouthed a silent 'thank you' to James before sitting on the floor with them. They spent part of the afternoon playing with their sons before the ones still wearing nappies started to whine and were promptly bathed, fed and put to sleep.

"How did you do it?" He whispered as they left the room.

"I did nothing, I just gave him a stuffed griffin and he changed it to blue, just like that." James said, snapping his fingers, a delighted grin on his face.

"The balls?"

"Colour changing balls, easier to focus and get them to work." He grinned.

"So Neville wasn't..."

"Oh he most definitely was... they need magic to change it, not thought."

"I'm not sure how to thank you James... I thought his magic had suffered and the rest of the family was starting to think he was a squib."

"What's wrong with squibs?"

"Nothing... unless they're born in the Longbottom family."

James frowned in confusion for a moment before he understood. The Longbottoms killed their squibs, no matter the age. Of course it was easier to just kill an infant than a child or a teen but still...

"My uncle... well, one of them, already wanted to throw Neville in the pond to test his magic. You interrupted us just as I was about to castrate him for the suggestion." He grinned weakly, leading the former marauder to his quarters.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously what? The magical test or the castration?"

"Both."

"Yes and... yes... he was threatening my child. I don't take threats to Neville easily, specially after that happened."

James could only nod, he also didn't take threats to Harry well... and the fact that his former mentor was the one doing it now...

"Speaking of threats, Sirius talked to you?" James turned to him suddenly, a frown marring his features in that expression that Frank new was his 'I'm looking at you innocently but I suspect you of something and I'll find it out.'

Frank just gave James an odd look before nodding.

"He said he was on official Auror business."

"Official Auror business? Official Auror business my arse! He practically dragged me from Spinner's End to Dumbledore so I could have an unplanned interview with the Daily Prophet."

"Did you kill him?" He asked with a dark look. To lie about something like that... Frank would need to have a serious conversation with Moody about Sirius.

"We were in front of Dumbledore, so no. But I was tempted, he said he'd be coming by later so we could talk, but since we just moved and I don't have a proper floo network, it's likely that he'll show up here." Frank just gave him a tight nod. He knew of the possibility and if he did... Frank had a bit of a surprise for him.

"And Severus???" He asked, attempting neutrality.

"We fucked."

"You... oh come on! You went there to talk, not fuck!" Frank cried, throwing his hand skyward as he threw himself on the bed.

"And we did talk... mostly about why he joined the DEs and I let him know that I wouldn't be able to forgive him. At least not now..." He shrugged.

"And then..."

"We fucked. You know, I think... Lily might have been the only woman for me. I think after her, love of my life and all, I'll just have to change preferences to men. No other woman will ever be able to be what she was... I'll just have to change sexual preferences."

Frank just snorted, throwing a cushion at his friend.

"That's all well and good, but you keep your sexual preferences away from me you pervert."

"As if I'd ever... you're so far from my apparent type that we can consider you a whole new species!"

"So you go for tall, dark, skinny, pale like a vampire, with greasy hair and a knack for the dark arts?" He teased good naturally.

"Yeah well... at least no one can accuse me of being shallow now!" James grinned.

Outside Augusta Longbottom was listening carefully to the conversation and she gave a heavy sigh. She was just as relieved as Frank with Neville's display of magic even if it was with a simple colour changing ball. Now James on the other hand... it looked like Albus was right after all, the former auror was slowly loosing himself, first the refusal to talk about that night then leaving Harry with a Death Eater and then... sleeping with said Death Eater, getting into a relationship with him?!

Hastily she called the auror department, asking for Sirius and relaying everything she knew. James Potter would not turn away from the light side, he would not start a... a relationship with a Death Eater! He would not! Not if she had anything to say about it.

In the auror department Sirius was seething, he considered what James was doing a betrayal, of the worst kind even... well... maybe not a Wormtail like betrayal but it was still pretty bad.

First he left the auror department to work with Goblins, Goblins! Who left the auror department to work with the bank?!

And then he refused to show up anywhere, who refused to show up in the news when there was something to be gained? Women, money, status... One of the other aurors had said that was a Slytherin mindset, but was it really? Was it wrong to procure an advantage in life? Was it wrong to try and get everything you ever wanted life to be? Sirius didn't think so.

And the third offence, the one he really resented, was the new buddy-buddy relationship (could it even be called a relationship?) with the greasy git himself. What was James thinking he knew not, he had left his future godson with the greasy git! And rumour was he was sleeping with him.

Sirius didn't know if that was true or not – even if he fervently hoped for a negative answer when he asked – but it was still an offence. His mind kept telling him that it was possible, James was half-naked when they were in Snivellus' house and he smelled faintly of sex.

But could he have forgotten Lily already? Lily had never been an easy woman to forget. He knew, by the gods, how he knew that.

He often refused to think about it but this time it seemed unavoidable. Lily had been one of the only ones to ever reject him and his attentions.

At the heart of it, it all came to changes. Sirius never accepted changes as easily as James did, he often became resentful because of something petty or other. He was fully aware of that. On that first day of school, back when he was eleven and changing environments the outlet for that change had been Lily and Snivellus. Lily because she refused to make friends with them, and Snivellus because he was the personification of everything his family wanted him to be.

It only became worse when Regulus had made friends with the little shit.

"Oi! Sirius! Someone's asking for you!" came the shout down by the department doors.

"Coming!" he shouted back, getting up and tiding up the James Evidence Folder with a wave of his wand.

If he was in any way startled that Augusta was the one calling him, he didn't show.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Longbottom?" He asked, perfectly polite.

"Well... let me explain myself first auror. You see... I often have tea with Albus on Wednesdays and somehow or other we came to the subject of James and Harry. And I told him they had been living with me and my son and grandson... Albus just told me that... that James had a friend in the department and that... oh dear, I feel like I'm spelling the beans to someone..." she muttered, clearly ashamed.

"Don't be sorry Mrs. Longbottom," he smiled, even as his mind reeled at the information, "If James is in trouble I'd like to help."

"Well... I'm not sure it's trouble exactly... but I heard my son and James talking and... apparently, James begun a... a sexual relationship with a Death Eater." she pinked, and Sirius thought it had more to do with the word 'sexual' than with anything else.

"Severus Snape?"

"Yes yes... I think that's the name he gave my Frank."

He smiled again and thanked her, before closing the floo and adding some information to James' file. He would give it to Albus to give it to the Wizengamot so they could open a case against his friend. And he couldn't help but think of Peter's words.

"_We're all selfish beings Mr. Padfoot and we would all rather that the world screw with our best friend than have it screw with us. That's why I did it, and that's why you'll do it someday."_ And he couldn't help but think he was right.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I'm not proud of this chapter, in fact, this is one of the only ones I downright dislike. But it had to be done, calm before the storm and all that. ALSO, in a bit I shall be posting my valentines treat to anyone who's interested in a bit of revenge on Sev's part! (It has nothing to do with this story though)

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **16 – Moving

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**:_"We're all selfish beings Mr. Padfoot and we would all rather that the world screw with our best friend than have it screw with us. That's why I did it, and that's why you'll do it someday." And he couldn't help but think he was right._

**Moving Forward**

As early evening arrived James decided it was time to see Snape, by now he had no doubt the Slytherin was pissed at him for promising afternoon and then pulling the disappearance act on him. So, with baby bag properly shrunk and baby in arm, James stepped on the fireplace, coming face to face with a pacing Severus.

"You show up now?!" The potion apprentice cried, eyes wide in fright as he stared at both Potters, one of which was drooling on his father's chin.

The other Potter just grinned, stepping forward and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, right in front of the infant. Severus just rolled his eyes even as his cheeks acquired a pink tint to them.

"Do forgive us, but someone decided to nap a little more than they're used to."

Right on cue, Harry lifted his arms so Severus would pick him up, practically throwing himself at the potion apprentice, babbling incoherently.

"Missed me that much squirt?" he grinned, picking up the baby and easily balancing on his hip. Looking at James again, he couldn't help but ask the question that had been nagging him since he saw the odd behaviour.

"Is he teething?"

"Probably, he's been rubbing his fist on his gums not to mention anything else he can get his hands on."

Severus just snorted as he gently put his finger in the baby's mouth, feeling for anything unusual.

"You're teething Kitten." he murmured, nuzzling the baby cheek with his nose, getting a sharp slap on the face for his troubles. James, for his part, just rolled his eyes before taking Harry's hand and reprimanding his son.

"You're teaching him manners?" came the slightly surprised voice. He didn't think James would do it. Actually he didn't think James had the will to do it, he love Harry too much to even consider the possibility of hurting him in any way, even if it meant lack of manners.

Clearly he was wrong.

"I'm trying to. He's getting a bit spoiled with all the attention he's been receiving. I'm thinking of banning the house elves from his nursery when we're at Frank's." he shrugged, sitting on the couch and staring the picture both men made.

"Say..." he begun, staring at the perfect picture. "If I asked you to move in with us... would you do it?"

"No."

"What? Come on! You didn't even think!"

"And I don't need to." Snape replied with a meaningful look. "It's too soon, too early, too sudden to even think about it. What if we get tired of this?"

"It's a risk... but-"

"Not to mention you're my current employer, you literally hold my money over my head." Severus said with false calmness, even as James' face went from smiling to horror filled.

"You think that I'd..."

"You're too honourable for that, I know you wouldn't do it..." Severus rolled his eyed, sitting besides the former Gryffindor while Harry blabbed to himself occasionally trying to chew his hand. "It's a trait of your former house, you're gallant, fair as much as you can and all that rot."

"So... if it was you in my place you would act differently?"

"Absolutely... you hold my mastery in your hands Potter," he drawled. "If it had been me in your place, I'd demand that you come up with a new method to sooth a baby passing through the teething period. The fact that you demanded nothing in return..." Severus shook his head. It was baffling.

"I demanded nothing? You're taking care of my son!"

"I meant money wise. You could have told me to invent anything for you and legally, it would be yours. You know that and I most certainly know it as well."

"I rather you keep your genius to yourself." James said, drily. "I asked for a change of houses because..." he swallowed, looking away.

"Listen, I know we only made up today and we have a long way to go, specially when we're talking about trust and dependence. But, disregarding all that and, at the risk of sounding like a woman, I'd like you to spend the night with us, at our house."

"Tell me it's not about sex, or rather, not only about sex..." Severus demanded, staring at the Potter Lord, making him wish he had learned Occlumency.

"It's not just sex, I want you to spend it with me, regardless if it's only sleeping or if you're gonna fuck my brains out." James sighed, staring at the Slytherin.

"Just say yes damn it." he cried, throwing his hands up, Harry coping him a moment later with a big grin.

"Fine... just let me get my stuff." Severus sighed, handing Harry to his father to play.

The Potters stared at each other for a long moment before Harry broke the silence with delightful giggles as James lifted him up and down in his arms.

"He said yes! Now what say you about sleeping with daddy hm my little kitten?" He asked, giving his son an Eskimo kiss as Severus came down with a beaten suitcase. James new better than to comment on it, he just smiled and threw floo powder on the fireplace, shouting 'Kitty's den'.

Severus just stared at him when they got into the Potters new home.

"I thought your floo wasn't connected?"

"I lied." James shrugged, unrepentant.

Severus just rolled his eyes, before inspecting the house. It was knew... and it didn't give him that lived-in feeling he had while walking around Hogwarts or even his own house. It was more like an empty Malfoy manor. Pretty, elegant, and completely devoid of feeling.

"Don't mind the emptiness... we mostly got the rooms and the kitchen furnished everything else is well... empty." James shrugged, somewhat ashamed.

"So where will I be this evening?"

"Actually... I was wondering if you would mind sharing... with me and Harry that is." he shrugged again, despite his nervousness.

"You brought me here so we could sleep together? You do know we could have done that at my house, right?"

"It's not the same..."

"It's exactly the same!" Severus said with a glare.

"Fine! So it is the same! I'm trying to convince you to come live with us!" James cried, glaring at Severus for good measure.

"Stubborn little shit you are." Severus muttered, even as he stalked off in search of the main bedroom.

"Think we scared him off Harry?" He asked, bouncing the infant. But Harry just eyed him for a bit before leaning forward and attaching his mouth to James' chin.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either."

As Severus stalked through the corridors his mood went from bad to worse. This wasn't as big as Malfoy manor, not even as big as the Longbottom State. But it was big enough to make him feel inadequate. It was big enough for him to realize how different his reality was from James'.

He swallowed as he got to the main bedroom, gingerly opening the door and peeking inside. It was big. Very, very, very big. The wooden frame of the bed was enough to house two and a half of his own mattress and it took the big part of the bedroom. There was a door to his right, a door leading to a walk-in closet which connected to the toilet and was big enough to fit his entire bedroom in it.

He looked at the old, beaten suitcase. How could he compete with that?! How could James go and just ask him to come live with him? They were worlds apart it seemed. Just then James walked in and laid on his bed, Harry still on his chest before be began crawling around the bed, but mostly on top of James.

"Do you really think we'll be able to do this?" Severus asked, still standing, and James could clearly read the awkwardness in his movements.

Detaching Harry from him, and laying the infant on the bed with his favourite stuffed animal, James got off the bed and tugged Severus to him, his hands on his shoulder, more to keep Severus from bolting than to keep him in place.

"What makes you say that?"

"We're... too different, our realities are too different, we see the word different and-"

"And I think we can make this work... we're both stubborn, we're not afraid of touchy subjects, we're not afraid of the other..." he begun, his hand entangling itself on Severus' head before James gave a playful tug.

"Half the time I was afraid to upset Lily, and I'm not afraid of that with you."

"And don't you think it might be a bit too soon? It's only been three months..." Severus whispered, even as he stepped forward, his hand automatically seeking the other's waist, his thumb giving in to the urge to caress the other male.

"Lily was the only woman for me but... I think we got comfortable, we felt into this routine shortly before we had Harry and... and I was too afraid try and revive our passion, I was scared of what she might think of me and Lily..." James stopped, stepping out of the embrace and laying on his bed again, watching his son suck and gnaw on the green dragon's ear.

"And Lily?" Severus asked, sitting besides his... his something.

"Lily was too overwhelmed with everything to pay attention to our own relationship. I don't blame her!" He added hastily, "I don't blame her at all... but towards the end our love just wasn't what it was supposed to be. It felt in disuse... and so, I don't think it's too soon. Harry might only be five months old but I've been over seven months without someone who really stirred some sort of passion in me."

Severus could only snort as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

"And you think we'll keep each other on out toes?"

"Pretty much. I don't think we're able to be dull. We're too alike and at the same time too different for something to ever be dull."

"You're talking as if we're a couple already." Severus said, as neutral as he could even as he stomach started to do somersaults.

"We might be... and we might not. I've no idea _what_ we are." he said, staring at the infant, who was starting to blink hard from sleep. "Does it bother you?"

"No." And it didn't. Not really anyway.

The night passed much the same way, Harry resisting sleep whenever he woke up, and James and Severus talking. And sharing either heated kisses that were simply over too damn soon for either of them to be really satisfied or tender ones that just reaffirmed their presence.

That week also passed the same way, with James working with Gringotts and Severus spending part of the morning and afternoon with Harry before James arrived and they had dinner, Severus complaining all the way about how he felt like the wife in the relationship before leaving for his own home for the evening, much to James' displeasure and protests. He was usually silenced by Severus with a mind numbing kiss and promises of more.

It was Monday again, early December when James finally felt as if the ground had been removed from under his feet and it was only Severus' presence that kept him from sinking into the black hole his mind wanted to retreat in.

He didn't notice Severus shooing the owl out, nor did he notice the sudden flood of people in his home. He could only stare at the parchment.

It was a simple summon for a hearing about his parenting skills, which were under doubt. In front of the whole Wizengamot.

"James?"

"Frank?"

"Did you hear about this?" The newly stated Longbottom Lord asked, waving a letter at him.

"They have a hearing." Severus said, taking Frank's letter as well. "They're asking you to testify against James parenting skills?!" he shouted, staring at Frank and wondering if Longbottom had anything to do with said hearing.

"Who else is in it?"

"Albus, as head of Wizengamot, Sirius as the one to collect evidence and my mother as vital eyewitness. I'm so sorry James if I knew she would do that..." Frank stated, wary of touching his friend.

"I need to be alone right now... if you'll excuse me." He said with false calmness, looking around the table to see if there was a somewhat familiar face but, if asked, he wouldn't be able to name a single one besides his son, who was looking at everyone in curiosity as he ate his own version of breakfast.

With shaky hands he got Harry from the high chair, running to the bedroom as if the hounds of hell were running after him. Severus was left alone in the kitchen with Longbottom, Moody and Harry's healer. He looked around them all seeing shock on healer Michael's face and pure determination on Moody and Frank. He couldn't help but be thankful for it. Even if James apparently didn't have Black and Lupin anymore, James still had Frank Longbottom and Alastor Moody. And that was the only reason why Severus allowed them to remain in the kitchen while he went to get James.

He heard his voice singing, breaking with forced down sobs every so often. And for the second time that day Severus wished for the heads of Black and Dumbledore on a plate made of their insides.

"And in this road we shall walk, hand in hand..." the singing was broke by silence and Severus could tell James was keeping his tears to himself as best as he could.

"Curse you and those of your line Black and may the heavens punish you Dumbledore, because if I get my hands on you, not even Hell will grant you freedom." he murmured, before opening the door to the bedroom and slipping inside, throwing a privacy ward for good measure.

James was curled up on the bed, holding on to the tiny infant as he conjured soap balls from his wand, Harry was quiet, sucking on his thumb and holding on to Dragon as he stared at his father. Sometimes Severus thought the child was an Empath for all the noise he made when one was upset but other times...

Severus climbed on the bed, pulling them both to him and giving each Potter a kiss on the forehead, Harry answering him with a toothless smile as Severus pushed his curls away.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Again, not one of my favourites, but it had to be written. Also, I noticed that Sev rolls his eyes a lot in this chapter. At least in the beginning.

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **18 – Jealousy

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**:_Severus climbed on the bed, pulling them both to him and giving each Potter a kiss on the forehead, Harry answering him with a toothless smile as Severus pushed his curls away._

**Unbecoming Jealousy**

"We'll find a way James. They're not taking Harry away from you." his only answer was a bitter laugh as James turned to stare at him, eyes bright with unshed tears.

"How could they? I wanted my friends here, with me to be part of my life... how could they do that Severus?"

"I don't know, I don't know them like you do. Your next birthday we can all wish for their heads on silver plates if it makes you feel better."

"No, can't say that it makes me feel better... I want them dead. I want them dead now." James whispered, furious.

Severus decided to ignore the tear tracks as he cuddled close, humming some nonsense or other as he tried to calm all of them down. James just stared ahead, the words in the letter burned into his mind.

_'Inquiry about the living arrangements of one Harry James Potter' 'claim of unfit guardians' 'medical files and tests required' 'presence of witness required' 'please be sure to notify your attorney or solicitor'_

James couldn't help but hate Dumbledore and Sirius at that moment. More than he hated the LeStranges, more than he hated Peter and much, much more than he had ever hated Voldemort.

"They're not taking my child away. I won't allow it."

"I know you won't. Do you have any ideas?"

And then James turned to him, and Severus was unable to conceal the pride he felt at his look. Instead of the pure devastation from earlier, instead of the tear tracks, he saw his eyes burn with fury, righteous anger and something he couldn't possibly identify. And for a moment Severus pitied anyone who got in this man's way.

"My... solicitor is human but my attorney... it's one of the few things my father kept, said you can't find willing goblins and when you do, you do anything to keep them."

"Your attorney is a goblin?"

"Yeah... I know it's weird but he's the best there is."

"I don't doubt you, but you're setting a shark in a room full of raw meat. I hope you're aware of that." His response was an undignified snort and a look that said just how much of an idiot he was being.

Severus could only roll his eyes at that.

Later in the day, when James finally got out of bed, they were greeted by the ugliest goblin Severus had ever seen. He was short, thin and he had claws instead of usual fingers. Severus just shivered, choosing a chair right beside Harry as James started to talk with the goblin, beginning first with handing him the four letters, the first his and the other three a call of witness. The goblin stared at it for a long minute before he looked back at James.

"What do you want me to do about it Lord Potter?"

"I want you to crush them Vendevie. I want you to crush them so bad they'll look like a first year Hufflepuff in a room full of Seventh year Slytherins."

"Ah... you're my kind of client then Lord Potter." the goblin replied with a nasty smirk.

"Can you do it? Can you win this case for us?" James asked and Severus could see that same unholy light in his eyes.

"I can... but you don't want to win it do you Lord Potter? You want me to win this and to crush those inept fools in the process."

"Don't get cocky, this is Dumbledore we're talking about and to underestimate him would be a serious mistake. Concentrate on winning. If you can do that and destroy their hopes and dreams all in one, wonderful. If not then just leave it at winning." Severus advised, getting an ugly sneer from the goblin who then turned around on his chair and addressed the lord of the house.

"I do a throughout job Lord Potter... unlike my human counterparts." He sneered.

"I know... just... I'm on edge here. Our solicitor has been pressuring me about an interview and-"

"And you should do it." The goblin interrupted. "If only to reassure everyone concerned in this charade that you're actually a good father."

James just nodded, staring at his son. He would not lose Harry! If he did... he didn't dare think on it. He looked at Severus instead, staring at the greasy hair that easily fell on his face. James had tried washing it once, even succeeded, until the next day where Severus had just shown up again with a greasy head, muttering about potions fumes. He had taken to washing up Severus whenever they had a bath together – which, he was happy to say, was often enough – and just getting through Severus' annoyed mutters about how greasy it got, so what was the point of doing it in the first place.

"What do you think Severus?"

"Do it, if nothing else you can frustrate the persecutors to no end and put the whole public against them. It will make the trial that much easier, specially since part of the Wizengamot is easily influenced by the Prophet and The Times, mostly by the former unfortunately."

"You think we can put the whole public against Dumbledore?"

"Not 'we' James... you. I'm not telling you to go there and have them write a good story about you because you told them to. I'm saying you should make them want to write good things about you. Have the wizard world adopt you as the perfect father for the boy-who-lived." He rolled his eyes - yet again - at James affronted look, but continued on. "I know he's not a tittle! To us he's the most wonderful boy in the world. But the rest of the world sees him as their saviour. If you can make them see 'Harry', wonderful, but don't count on it."

"I must say I agree with Mr. Snape. Have the masses adopt you." The goblin nodded, his claws tapping on the wooden surface of the table and leaving tiny little marks, all the while the only babe in the room was watching the claws go up and down on the table, trying to get a hold of one with Severus thwarting his every more, getting a displeased whimper in return.

"Oh, that's all well and good. But neither of you will tell me how. I can easily decide on 'when' but how to do it..." he trailed off with a worried look, nibbling on his lower lip.

Severus dearly wished Harry didn't inherited that habit.

"Try and be approachable. Not cute, leave cute to Harry. But be approachable. Maybe have Neville over while putting on a show for them... Have they play ball." Severus added with a meaningful look.

At that James just smirked, getting up and going to the living room, to catch a word with Frank. And Severus was left to roll his eyes at the plain rudeness of it all.

"Do forgive him, today has been more stressful than we're used to." He muttered, a hand massaging his forehead while the other held Harry on his knee.

"Do not worry about it Mr. Snape, had I been on his situation my reaction would be much worse. And my politeness to guests as well. But I must be going now, make sure you tell Lord Potter to be on the Ministry at 5 o'clock the day of the... hearing." He sneered at the last word, before disappearing in green flames.

The very next day two reporters – one for The Daily Prophet and the other for The Times, Magical Edition – were snooping around the Potter house – which was properly furnished this time – and snapping pictures here and there and specially at Harry, James and Severus. And more importantly, at their interactions.

The questions varied from a simple "what's his favourite toy?" to the more complex "How do you deal with his sudden fame?" to the deeply intimate and intrusive "What was his first bound of accidental magic?" which James refused to answer, waving the reporter with a grin and a 'you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine.'

It was absolutely brilliant, but it annoyed Severus to no end as he was reminded forcefully of their school days and how James could get anything he wanted, nevermind that the one to encourage said interview was him.

The day after that, the special edition of the paper was delivered all around the United Kingdom, some copies going around the world even. Needless to say, Dumbledore wasn't a very happy person when he made it to breakfast that day.

James looked at the headlines and swallowed a groan while Frank sniggered.

"_'Boy-who-lived and family, an exclusive interview.'_ Exclusive? You had two reporters here."

"That's the Prophet for you... what's the other headline?"

"_'Most famous father in the world comes clean, how does he do it? An interview with James Potter.'_ So, which one's the worst?" Frank sniggered, taking his eyes off the paper for a moment to check on the kids in the playpen.

"Prophet I think... They keep calling my boy the 'boy-who-lived' and 'saviour' and all that rot even if I asked them not to, pity this shit is the most read paper in our world." James shrugged, fighting the urge to incinerate the papers. He might have liked the recognition he had had back at Hogwarts but now... it was little more than nuisance.

"Next time I'll just ask for The Times, I like them better anyway."

"Next time?" Came the snide voiced behind them as Severus walked into the room. "I thought there wouldn't be a next time."

Frank stared between both of them, with an odd look before excusing himself and sitting with the children to play ball, he still felt unbelievably proud of Neville whenever he changed the colour of things.

James and Severus glared at each other before James grasped Severus' shirt and brought him up close, snarling right up his face.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"Resorting to violence now Potter?" He sneered, his hand gripping his wand.

"You've been a git since yesterday, what the hell is your problem?!" James shouted, gathering looks from the peanut gallery.

"You're my problem!" Severus shouted back, his face contorting into an ugly mask as he sneered at James. "You and your perfect life! You can have just anyone you could possibly want, what the hell are you doing with a death eater?!"

James just stared at him for a long moment, in the back he could hear his son crying, probably because of the shouts. Muttering about stupid people he yanked Severus forward, claiming the thin red lips and biting down when Severus went to push him away. Taking advantage of the forced gasp, he slipped his tongue inside, mapping that lovely mouth with the tip of his tongue.

He could feel Severus' excitement on his hipbone and he truly, truly regretted they could do nothing about it now, specially since James had discovered his oral fixation.

Pulling away only when he felt Severus was truly breathless, he stared at the Potion apprentice, he was flushed, his lips swollen from the kiss and the tell tale sign of an erection was gently pressing against him; and even if his face was turned into a scowl, he could definitely see the heated gaze that swept through him and took his own appearance.

"I can't believe you're jealous of the damn reporter!" he cried, throwing his hands up and desperately fighting the urge to hit Severus.

"Admit it Potter, you could have anyone you bloody wanted! Why the hell are you with me?!" He cried, extremely grateful for the heavy robes and all they hid.

"Because you're the only one with the balls to stand up to me." The Potter Lord murmured, his eyes still with that unholy glint that meant Severus was somewhat in trouble. Not that he actually minded the sort of trouble he could get into where James was concerned.

"Don't tell me you would prefer me over some chit who would listen to your every word. Answer me Potter and don't think you can distract me with silly kisses." Severus growled.

"For fucks sake Severus, if you're that insecure about whatever we have, and you plan to take it out on me, just get out! I don't have time for temper tantrums over hypothetical theories!" James shouted before turning around and picking up his crying son.

Severus just growled before stalking out of the house, fuming silently in the backyard. James just rolled his eyes at the display as he patted his son's back, his fingers drumming on his spine.

"Shh kitten, it's okay... no more yelling near you... shh... I'm sorry you had to hear that lovely." he murmured pacing up and down his living room staring at Frank and Neville while Harry continued to sniff on his shoulder.

"Neville's fine, just a scare..." Frank murmured staring at his friend. The amount of magic he had seen in them... the amount of possessive magic he had seen swirling around both of them... it was one of the most amazing things he had seen. Not even he and Alice or even James and Lily had that dome of possessive glowing bright red magic. It was astounding to see.

Frank was sure that both men would be together for a long time if their magic was any indication. Even apart as they were now the magic was still swirling and pulling and pushing against the other one. Not with the fervour of before, but yet with the very same possessiveness.

As Frank departed for his own house – and to have a serious talk with his mother – he saw Severus still on the yard, jinxing some mud-made dummy. He couldn't help but snigger at that. Ever their habits were the same!

James stared at Severus, that was all he could do right now as he stared as his... fuck interest? Blow dummy after dummy. He had noticed that most of them had the Prophet's reporter's face on them, and the other part had Dumbledore's and Sirius' faces. Personally, he thought Snape was an idiot to be jealous. Sure he was good looking – no use denying the obvious now – and he had some money and a sit on the Wizengamot (even if the last would count for nothing the next month), but his head had a price tag on it for any hardcore Death Eater, his son was a target of two different organizations not to mention the Ministry and his life was upside down at the moment.

He couldn't possibly see who would ever want him like this. He was no prize at the moment.

"At least I'm not an arrogant bully anymore, right Kitten?" He murmured, kissing the soft curls of his sleeping son. Looking at the mop of fine hair, he thought Harry would kill him to have passed down the shaggy hair on to him.

He watched as Severus cast curse after curse until his magic was almost exhausted. He couldn't really See magic the way Frank Saw things, but he could feel them, and as he felt Severus' magic begin to falter, he stepped outside, carrying a fitfully sleeping Harry with him.

"Severus?"

"What?! Came to taunt me again Potter?" He growled, turning around to look at them, his gaze immediately went to the tear tracks on Harry's face and he felt his heart twist painfully inside.

James just looked at him and gave him a bitter smile.

"I know... I felt the same way when I saw him crying." he murmured, placing another kiss on Harry's head.

"He's gonna have nightmares today, isn't he?"

"I think so... Stay?"

"I'm not gonna apologize."

"I don't expect you to, you arrogant git. Are you coming in or not?"

Severus didn't answer, just slid his wand on the holster on his forearm and walked inside the house. He picked the paper on the floor staring at the picture of Harry playing and James having tea with the reporter, he sneered at the Prophet and promptly incinerated it.

"Stupid newspaper..." he muttered, seeing The Times' copy by the kitchen table. In that one, Harry was also playing, but he was playing ball with Neville and it went with them changing the ball's colour over and over and over again.

"I'm thinking of putting that one on his album... to go with the rest of the pictures." James whispered, staring at the picture as well.

"I sure hope you don't have any photos of me Potter." Severus growled.

"If I do, you're not getting to them." he said, grinning and quickly walking to his – their? - bedroom. Harry would have to sleep with them today, behind him he heard Severus snarl of 'Potter!' and he couldn't help but smile nastily at the sound, it was his own fault for screaming and shouting.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **This was a lot of fun to write, even if I cursed this chapter every five minutes. Before the shit hits the fan – so to speak – a little bit of cheer to forget their problems, and a little bit of cuteness to make us all go 'awwww' over Harry. (Just imagine those kitty ears on him!) And I had a LOT of fun with the Daily Prophet article at the end.

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **19 – Times

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**: _"If I do, you're not getting to them." he said, grinning and quickly walking to his – their? - bedroom. Harry would have to sleep with them today, behind him he heard Severus snarl of 'Potter!' and he couldn't help but smile nastily at the sound, it was his own fault for screaming and shouting._

**Christmas Times**

The hearing was to be had on the third week of January and as such, they had, at least, Christmas and Severus' birthday to look forward to.

It wasn't much since they were approaching Christmas already but James was thankful – for once – for the Wizengamot's laziness.

And so it was that they had Christmas shopping to complete, and it would also be the first time James went to Diagon Alley with Harry. It was surreal, Harry was on his lap, held with a cloth that left his arms free to shop while the kitten looked around. James had been a bit naughty that day and had put fake kitten ears on his son, enchanting them to twitch and turn according to his son's mood.

Their presence alone had gathered he attention of the shopping crowd but the Kitten, actually looking like a kitten, had sent them to over the edge and soon enough James was surrounded by onlookers... mostly females he noted.

Since Harry was just looking around curiously – even if he suddenly shied from everyone – and not minding the attention he let it pass, keeping an eye on his boy even as he enjoyed the discounts he got in some stores.

It wasn't until someone tried to grab Harry from him that had James grabbing his wand and throwing a perimeter ward around them, just as Harry started to scream, as if someone had cursed him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted at the woman, his arm around Harry and the tip of his wand pointed at the older brunette.

"Well... I... I wanted to pick him up!" she said with as much bravery as she could, staring up into the cold hazel eyes of the Potter Lord.

"And you think you can just go around like that picking someone else's children?" he screamed, but not before weaving a silencing charm around Harry, he didn't need to hear his father screaming at someone, not again.

"He's not a child, he's the boy-who-lived!"

"My son is not public property madam, next time you try something like that I'll nail your arse with kidnap attempt charges!" He hissed at her, well aware that everyone else was also watching.

"Well, I've never!" Said the middle-aged woman, affronted with his claims.

"And you never will again if you don't get out of my sight!"

After that very few people tried to bother them.

The day was marked with the appearance of the Boy-who-lived on public and the call of one Sirius Black over complaints of someone disturbing public peace. He immediately saw what could have happened as he noticed James in one of the fancier restaurants sitting by the window as he fed Harry some goo or other and he, himself ate the kidney pie. Sirius stood by the window – under a desilusionement charm – watching the scene unfold, Harry eating the goo his father gave him like a big boy, the tyke was bigger than he remembered, the happy grin thrown around the restaurant to anyone who bothered to look his way until his eyes lit up in joy as the a dark man entered the place.

The wind was picking up as Severus walked inside to see both charges eating, one making much more mess than the other.

"I've always known you were a messy eater James, but this is pushing." he drawled, getting the attention of those who weren't supposed to be spying even as Harry started to whine to be picked up.

James ignored him, in favour of getting up, asking for another menu and giving Sev a chaste kiss on the lips and then politely asking said waiter to remove the high-chair and replace it with a normal one, that Mr. Snape would be eating with them.

"I know you want to be picked up Kitten, what do we do when we want up?" James asked, grinning when his child lifted up his arms with a toothless grin. "That's my boy." He muttered picking up the babe and sitting him on the table, letting the waiter take the high chair away.

"You know," he murmured, getting the milk bottle. "I don't think you'll live past your first year. I'll have to eat you up first." he said, leaning forward and gently biting the full cheek, getting a giggle from Harry and a fond smile from Severus.

"When did he start doing that?" Severus asked, helping Harry hold the bottle.

"Yesterday evening... hours after you left." James said with a proud look, ready to burst. "He also started to crawl... we were in the living room and out of nowhere I saw his bottom up in the air going after a wandering toy."

"What is it Severus?"

"I missed it."

"No you didn't..."

"I wasn't there James, of course I missed it!" he groaned, staring at the tiny baby and giving into the urge to tickle the tiny feet, which were without shoes for some reason.

"I have a pensive, Severus."

"It still won't be the same."

"I know, but it is something."

Severus just nodded, smiling at the infant.

"Are you sure you don't want to come and live with us?"

"After my mastery is done... after my mastery is done I'll think about it."

"Okay."

"What, just like that?" Severus asked, a bitter edge to his voice.

"Yeah. I thought about it and... I think we've been fighting, arguing, too much and... and unlike our school days I don't want to fight with you, not anymore and specially not on Christmas."

"I agree," Severus just stared at James for a time, before requesting the memory. And just like that their fighting days were over and done with, at least their meaningless fights.

Outside Sirius watched, torn between seething in righteous anger and melancholy for something he knew he would never have again. He resented Dumbledore and Snape for the changes in his life but sometimes, rare times, he admitted to himself that the fault was also his for going along with the plan. He turned around, trying at the same time to turn his back on his previous life, the life of fun and games and the carefree lifestyle he enjoyed, even with he Dark Lord around.

He just hopped that, someday life would bring his brother back with him, but he guessed... probably not, he was pants at that whole family thing.

"You're spending Christmas day with us... right?"

"Is that an affirmation or a question Mr. Potter?" the potions apprentice grinned, showing yellowed teeth that came with the love of Darjeeling, Matte and coffee. Honestly James was just glad that Severus didn't smoke.

"An affirmation Mr. Snape."

"And you're also shopping with us."

"Now you're being delusional."

James snorted, before turning his attention to his boy, taking him on his arms and taking a hold of a raised foot as he smiled at the sleepy face, he knew Harry wouldn't sleep now, it wasn't time for his nap but he would be cranky for a bit.

"His first Christmas... I'm glad I'm here to see it." he murmured, gazing into trusting green eyes, so like Lily's, but yet so very, very different.

"So am I." came the mutter from the other side of the table, and James could only smile at his lover as the waiter came up to take his order and to hand James his dessert along with another fruit for the dozing infant.

Lunch went pleasantly, if a bit stiff due to the patrons staring up at them, Harry waking up shortly before they left and then Severus left with a kiss on each Potter, though the baby received much less attention than the father, trying to escape the eventual shopping spree that he just knew James would go on.

Said shopping spree was only interrupted once when one of the Daily Prophet's new reporters tried to accost him with an out of line question...

"Mr. Potter! Lina Danzelly for the Daily Prophet, who's the love of your life sir?" she asked with an unholy glint in her eyes. James, a former marauder, prankster extraordinary and former collector of detentions just answered her as truthfully as he could before entering the kid's shop. A wide awake baby on his lap.

"Let's see what she makes of that, shall we? Now, don't be surprised or disappointed if your name doesn't appear anywhere in that article kitten." He warned the baby, getting some babbling out of him.

"That's very, very interesting Harry." he nodded looking at the child at the same time he browsed through the shelves, looking for toys, after that brief interruption shopping went the way he remembered, meaning: chaos and indecision, specially when it came to baby toys.

Christmas day came early in the Potter household.

It wasn't a white Christmas. Not by a long shot, it was muddy and cold and Severus' freezing feet digging at his knees searching for warmth and Harry demanding attention early in the morning and Severus tossing him out of the bedroom with clear instructions to see to his spawn.

James could only roll his eyes as he left.

He found Harry rolling on his crib, screaming his lungs out as he tried to roll on his back again, and he just couldn't keep from yet another eye roll as he helped the babe to roll on his back again, only for Harry to look at him with teary green eyes and whimper. And James could only groan as he picked up his boy and kissed the beginning of a bird's nest that was his hair.

"Is it me, or you're getting a bit spoiled?" he murmured, casting a warming charm over them both and going back to his bedroom.

For Severus, Christmas started with a cold bed on James' side, the sound of giggles and a foul smell coming from the very same individual that was crawling around the bed. But it was the sound of the camera that finally got him to open his eyes. Bleary eyed he spied the babe sitting in front of him and about to reach a tiny fist towards him to 'wake him up'.

"Harry, no!" he mumbled, poking the soft tummy. "Tell your father to change your nappy, you smell." Severus watched, amused, as the soiled bottom went up in the air as the babe crawled to the edge of the bed, speaking to James in a language only he understood.

"All right squirt! Let's get you cleaned up!" He heard James' voice somewhere near the bed before it faded away along with the disgusting smell, he couldn't help but smile as he listened to the conversation.

"And we have a full day ahead of us! First breakfast, then presents and then Neville's coming over to visit and..."

He went back to sleep as the voice faded away, wondering who he had pleased in his past life to get a gift such as the one he now had. He was just going back to dozing when the terrified scream of 'Harry James Potter' woke him up and he was out of bed and running down the corridor faster than if the thread of the _Cruciatus_ was being held up over his head.

As it was he found James soaked and Harry splashing water all over the bathroom. Needless to say, between the three of them Harry's morning bath took quite a while.

On the southwest of England, near the border of Walles, on a land that only Wizards and Witches could see, Frank Longbottom stood inside his house, by the fireplace staring at the fire and hopping it would give him answers. It was almost two months since the attack that rendered his wife insane and left his son with a damaged magical core. He had visited Alice every week, sometimes even twice a week, to check how she was doing, her progress and possible cures.

It was over a month and there was nothing.

And now it was Christmas, and he wondered if he should take Neville to see the woman who gave birth to him.

"Taki," he called, snapping his fingers "get Neville ready for travel and warn my mother that we'll be out all day."

"B-but Lord Longbottom, sir..." the tiny house else whispered, twisting his flapping ears. "It's Christmas sir... and your Lady mother..."

"Tell her that she can take her plans elsewhere Taki, they will not take place on my State."

The house elf bit its lip, twisting even more its ears as he popped out of the living room with a 'yes sir.'

Frank wondered, briefly, if he was being too hard, separating his family like that right on Christmas... butt it was his mother's punishment for acting on her own will instead of consulting him about her actions first.

"No use thinking about it Frankie." he muttered to himself as he heard his son' babbling coming closer, followed by a crash upstairs. Picking up the baby he threw a pinch of floo pownder in the fireplace, calling for St. Mungos, and flooing out ignoring Augusta's screaming.

He didn't even top by the reception, going directly to the Janus Thickey ward, only paying the slightest attention to Neville as he walked through the white corridors. He paused for a moment to stare at his wife, her hair shorter than it had ever been, and she was looking at the window, rocking back and forth to a sound only she could hear.

"You still remember mama, right Neville?" he whispered to the child, walking to the end of the ward and staring at her back. His mouth dry, he conjured an armchair and sat down, Neville on his lap, staring at the woman before he tried to launch himself at her, crying and getting her attention.

Frank felt like crying too.

"Hello, who you?" she whispered, her voice like a faint spring breeze. The healers had told him that she would loose her speech abilities in a few years, and he hopped with all his heart that, even if she didn't recognised him, Neville would be able to talk to her.

"Hello Alice, I'm Frank and this is Neville." he said with a watery smile, placing the crying baby on the bed, next to her. He couldn't help crying as he watched Alice gently poke Neville as he hugged her.

"I like it... but it cries a lot..." she whispered, even as she tried to get away from her own child.

And as his tears fell, he couldn't help but think this had been a horrible idea.

On the other side of Britain, in Scotland, on the Great Hall of Hogwarts, Dumbledore sat, watching the children and wondering what would their future hold for them.

He was old already and his own future had been written, to die in the next twenty years either in battle – which he hoped would help Hogwarts one way or another – or of old age. He hoped it was the former, since his new mediwitch, Madam Pomfrey, was horrible when it came to bedside manners. He couldn't help but chuckle at the last part.

"Is something the matter Albus?" Inquired the Charms Professor.

"Just wondering thoughts Fillius, just wondering thoughts." he smiled at the man, his thoughts going back to one Harry J. Potter and his own future.

He hadn't predicted the attack on Godric's Hollow. Actually, he hadn't predicted that Tom could get his claws in the Marauders, he had obviously underestimated his former student and overestimated the friendship the pranksters shared. He hadn't thought that the person who James would go to would be his own spy and James' former nemesis, but he did. He hadn't thought that Severus, with their own master-slave bond would abandon him and allow James into his home, but it had happened.

And somehow, along the way, all of them had gone to different paths.

Albus knew his time on this plane of existence was coming to the final countdown, he also knew that Tom had made sure of his continued status in the land of the living and he needed to know what he had done. And how Harry had survived, how it tied with Lily, and how it tied with Tom and his sudden 'death'.

He needed to know, needed to figure out before it was too late, and for that he needed Harry and James – specially James – to see his own point of view.

He supposed haste was making him commit mistakes, but his time was running out and there was no time to feel regrets, not now, maybe when Death came to greet him, but not now.

There was no time to wonder if things would go right, no time to wonder if he was pushing away the only chance of 'family' he had seen when he held a newborn Harry and a newborn Neville.

There was no time for regrets.

There was only time to look at the future.

And so that's what he did, talking to Hogwarts' children, offering advice and a new path to those who looked for it, and forgetting the tiny hands that held his fingers at the end of July.

At the Potter household Christmas lunch wasn't a big affair... James knew nothing of cooking besides the basic and Severus knew a thing or two, at most. So, lunch was nothing but basic dishes and the odd thing or two that both of them had bought to give that Christmas cheer.

Christmas Carols were either ignored or glared to death by Severus and finally it came the time James had been looking forward the most.

Opening presents.

Their tree – while modest – was surrounded by brightly wrapped gifts and decorated with bows and balls and fairies, and James just knew that Harry had been aching to grab and chew a few of them, if the looks meant anything so, finally, finally he picked Harry from the high chair and settled both of them around the tree, giving the babe a medium sized present to try and open up, only to watch as Harry leaned forward and latched on the corner of the paper, gnawing and humming and banging his hands on the side.

The only adults in the house couldn't help but laugh at the display, before James ran out to get his camera and take a few pictures. His favourite being Harry surrounded by toys and stuffed animals and still gnawing on the wrapping paper.

Amused, he looked at the Daily Prophet, Christmas edition. In capital, bold letters, as the first headline, was written:

_'CORNELIUS FUDGE FLUSTERED OVER JAMES POTTER'S CONFESSION'_

_'He's short, fat and he's getting bald.' ~ James Potter_

_'A week before Christmas and James Potter confesses all to Lina Danzelly's_

_question: 'Who's the love of your life?' in a question that shock the Ministry_

_to the core, Mr. Potter's answer of 'He's short, fat and he's getting bald.' rocked_

_the foundations of the Ministry, as everyone tried to figure out who would be the_

_love interest of the famous James Potter. A few sources confirmed the statement_

_above, about the physical characteristic but would not say anything else. Looking_

_into the statement above, and looking for possible candidates, the only one who_

_fit the criteria was candidate for the next election Cornelius Fudge, married, age_

_51, and with two children at Hogwarts. Mr. Fudge was unavailable for comments_

_but his secretary a Madam Tangela Lavonna, confirmed that he had been flustered_

_and shocked over the statement. We, at the Daily Prophet, await eagerly Mr._

_ Fudge's proclamation to Mr. Potter's confession._

James couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at Harry and the spot where his hair was beginning to fall. "Short, fat and bald indeed." he muttered, and he couldn't help but smile as his child smiled at him, forgetting for a moment everything that had happened, and everything that would eventually happen from here on.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **And finally! The beginning of the trial! Some thank you notes at the end, but for now I'll let you all read it =)

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **20 – Trial

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**: _James couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at Harry and the spot where his hair was beginning to fall. "Short, fat and bald indeed." he muttered, and h__e couldn't help but smile as his child smiled at him, forgetting for a moment everything that had happened, and everything that would eventually happen from here on._

**Trial, part I**

That week before the hearing seemed to crawl by, the time never passing and the days seemed to extend forever, Christmas seemed like a lifetime ago, new years too. James was on edge, and so was Severus. Play time with Harry didn't help, planning for the 'hearing' didn't help and sex was no help whatsoever besides a momentary relief for both of them. At least Vendevie had gotten all the information he possibly could (and some with a somewhat murky background) and they were as ready as they could ever be for the farce of a hearing.

By the morning of January, 20th of 1981, even before the sun was up, James was at the Ministry, along with Severus, carrying a sleepy Harry and presenting their wands for inspection to the gobsmacked wizard.

"Mahogany, with unicorn heartstrings, 11 inches."

"Oak, with a griffin's tail, 12 and ½ inches."

At that James just glared at Severus for – yet again – having something bigger than him, before he turned his back to him and stalked through the Ministry until they arrived at courtroom 10. Peeking inside James couldn't help but roll his eyes. For a simple 'hearing' this was awfully big, specially with the public part of the courtroom and the isle for the press.

"Sit down James people will start to arrive in a few hours."

"Why do they insist on this hard chairs I've no idea, we're all wizards and witches here it's not like we can't conjure something!" he muttered, conjuring a plush green armchair and sitting with Harry, letting the baby go back to sleep on his chest.

"We have to win Sev." James murmured, cuddling the infant close. Severus bravely ignored the pet name as he planted a kiss on the infant's head.

"We'll win... if they take away your son you can always persecute their own sons and remove custody, and you'll win against them, they know that."

"Yeah well... I don't think they realize one of my advisers used to be a Slytherin..."

"Then we'll show them." Severus smirked, glancing left and right before stealing a kiss from James, that lasted longer than either of them was willing to admit.

A pointed cough broke them apart, and Severus glanced up to see the disgusted face of Remus Lupin.

"You must be confident in this hearing if you're doing this now." He muttered, his cheeks stained an ugly red colour that contrasted against the scars on his face.

"Remus... you're in this too I see." James muttered turning to face his soon to be former friend.

"Sirius asked this of me... I couldn't help but accept, specially since I think you're making a mistake with Snape and... and Harry."

"It's your choice obviously." He said, getting up and facing the werewolf. "But I hope you know this, my son is more important to me than you, Sirius, Albus and even Frank and Severus could ever be. If you plan to go along with this I will never call you my friend again. The opposite in fact."

He took pleasure from the flinch he saw and he had to look away least Remus see his pleased smirk.

"If your son matters so much for you, why do you allow a Death Eater near him?"

"Because it seems he's the only one I can trust nowadays, most of my friends turned out to be betrayers, don't you agree Mr. Black?" And he glared at the last of the Blacks before turning around as the courtroom doors opened and a chubby wizard stepped out.

"The hearing for the guardianship of one Harry James Potter will begin shortly, if you all will enter the courtroom now please."

Severus watched as James walked in with Harry, before glaring at Black with such a look that Sirius had to take a step back.

"I hope you think this is worth it Black, when this is finished don't expect James to forgive you. And don't show up anywhere near Harry, if you do I'll have to show you what I learned during my time as a Death Eater." He sneered before stalking in the courtroom and sitting besides James; Vendevie coming in some minutes later escorted by an auror and silently sitting besides them.

Dumbledore walked in some minutes later, sitting at the prosecution table and staring sadly at James and Severus, he had an inkling that his spy had gotten involved with the Potters – specially James if Sirius was to be believed – but since there had been such animosity between them... he hadn't dared believe it. But the hand lovingly placed on Harry's head was not James, who had his hands full with baby and goblin, but Severus'. No wonder he wasn't able to put Severus into the Potions position when Horace quit.

The Wizengamot and the Minister walked in after him and took their positions seconds before the front door closed with a bang.

"We're here for the Hearing of Guardianship concerning one Harry James Potter, may the prosecution state their case." Said the Minister, staring at Dumbledore with distrustful eyes. She didn't like this, not at all.

"Madam Minister, members of the Wizengamot, I'm here today because of a boy. A boy that has saved us all from the tyranny of Voldemort and now is in the care of his father. It is my believe that Lily Potter sacrificed herself so her son could live, and in doing so made sure Harry had the utmost protection a mother could possibly give. I believe that James Potter is undermining that protection by refusing his son a home with his aunt and uncle who share the same blood as Harry and would be able to give him the necessary protection against Death Eaters. It is also my believe that James Potter is not of sound mind and therefore unable to take care of his infant son, and as such I formally request the change of guardianship from James Aaron Potter to Petunia Dursley née Evans."

Vendevie sneered at Dumbledore as he called the first witness. One Sirius Black.

"Mr. Black, you've been friends with James Potter since you were both eleven, it's a given fact. After that you were his best man in the wedding with Lily Evans, you've been a constant in James' life for over ten years. Can you tell me how the night of October 31st changed him?"

"Well... to start with he begun to pull away much, much earlier than the events of October 31st. He wasn't... there anymore. I realize he had his responsibilities with Lily and Harry, but I don't believe they took his entire time. He was the man of the house, he could have easily handled the care of Harry to Lily. But after October 31st he begun to act strange."

"Strange... how Mr. Black?"

"Well... he invited Sni, forgive me, Snape to the funeral. He had never been friends with Snape. And then he took his advice on how to feed Harry. I'm sure he had taken it from the Healers before going to... to him, but to disregard everything the Healers say just to rely on Snape? That's mad! And then... he started to work, and I found out he was leaving little Harry with the Death Eater and-"

"Objection your honour, Mr Black, despite being an auror has no authority to name who might or might not be a Death Eater!" the goblin said, loud enough for the whole court to pay attention.

"Sustained, please restrain your language Mr. Black." Sirius just nodded before continuing with his tale.

"So, James was leaving his son with... with Snape and that made me even more worried. A few days after I found out, I went to get him since we had to be somewhere and he was needed. I stopped at Frank's house."

"That would be Frank Longbottom, correct?" Albus asked, staring at the auror.

"Yes, I stopped by Frank and he told me James was with Sn.... Snape. So I went to get him there. He was there all right. When he came down... he was half naked and reeking of sex. I refused to believe it at first, how could James do that? He and Snape hated each other through our school years but then Mrs. Augusta Longbottom called me at the auror department, she was also worried about James and worried about Harry as well, she said he heard him and Frank talking."

"Forgive me Sirius but... him?"

"James, James and Frank were talking."

"I see, please continue."

"Well... she told me she heard them saying James was in a... sexual relationship with Snape." Sirius stopped, listening to the gasps and horrified whispers around both the Wizengamot and the audience. He knew most gasps were from horrified Muggleborns and some half blood with muggle friends. In the muggle world a relationship with two males or two females was something horrible and taboo, and that carried to some wizards. Most Purebloods or wizard raised people didn't even know what a relationship like that was called, they only cared if the couple produced a child. That point was pretty much moot since James already HAD a child.

"What happened then?"

"I contacted you with the information."

"I see, Sirius thank you and you may step down." Dumbledore added with a kind smile.

"No, you may not step down Mr. Black." Vendevie sneered, standing up and looking at the pathetic wizard in front of him.

"Madam Minister, I don't think-"

"You interviewed the witness, now it's the defence turn to do so, please sit down Mr. Dumbledore."

"Thank you Madam. Now Mr. Black, you said that James and Mr. Snape were enemies during their school years, by extent can we also imply that you and Mr. Snape never did get along as well can't we? In fact, your animosity towards Mr. Snape was much, much worse than any of the other Marauders, am I correct?" The goblin smiled as he heard Sirius grinding his teeth together.

"Yes."

"Mr. Black, tell me, do you have a debt with Mr. Dumbledore?"

"What?!" Sirius shrieked, paling.

"I asked, do you have a debt with Mr. Dumbledore? Please answer the question."

"Madam Minister," Albus interrupter, forcing down his own frustration at the goblin. "The prosecution has to ask what does that line of questioning has to do with the trial."

"It will be explained Madam, if you allow me to continue?"

"Be brief Mr. Vendevie, this court does not have the whole day."

"Yes Madam, Mr. Black please answer my question."

"I've... I've no idea of what you're talking about."

"Really... so you do not, better yet, you did not own a debt to Mr. Dumbledore for the werewolf you released and tried to kill Mr. Snape with? In fact it was with that action, that Mr. James Potter acquired the life debt from Mr. Severus Snape isn't that right? And since we have no records of a werewolf attack anywhere near Hogsmead between the summer of 1974 and the summer of 1977, we can only speculate that Mr. Dumbledore covered it up and in covering that up, got a debt out of you. Am I right Mr. Black?" The goblin barked.

"Answer the question Mr. Black before I request the use of a truth serum in this courtroom." The Minister said, making a note of further interrogation when this case was over. Covering up werewolf attacks... what was Dumbledore up to?

"Yes..." Sirius answered through gritted teeth.

"So we can only come to the conclusion that your testimony was tempered with by the oath you swore to your old headmaster. Do you think we really should just accept your words in a hearing that could possibly determine the fate of the most important wizard of our age?"

Sirius didn't answer, just turned his head in resignation.

"Mr. Vendevie I must ask you for proof of your accusations." Came the powerful voice of Dumbledore.

"I agree, do you have proof Mr. Vendevie?"

"I do." The goblin smiled, walking up to the table and picking up James and Severus' testimony of the werewolf events, given under a Wizard's oath and a truth serum.

The Minister read the testimony, the double, triple questions about the same subject before staring at the Wizengamot.

"Ladies and gentleman, please disregard the testimony of Mr. Black. Mr. Black, you can step down now."

"I was only worried about Harry." Came the mutter from the witness stand as Sirius got to his feet.

"I'm sure you were." came two different sets of voices, The Ministers, with a tired whisper and the goblin with sarcasm. The Minister just glared at the creature, in a clear warning to behave.

"Madam Minister, would you allow me to view this evidence?" Albus pleaded, with a benign smile.

"This a court case Albus, not one of your meetings in your office, keep your smiles to yourself and call for your next witness."

Albus nodded, staring at the list of people he could possibly call.

"The prosecution calls for Mrs. Augusta Longbottom."

That testimony, much to the goblin's annoyance, could not be cancelled. Her descriptions were circumstantial at best, voiced only as the opinions of a concerned mother. Vendevie made sure to ask her some pointed questions about James and Severus and their factual relationship instead of her perceived one, before sending Augusta on her merry way with a sense of accomplishment.

What he was really looking forward to, was Remus John Lupin's testimony.

"The prosecution calls for Mr. Severus Snape." Dumbledore finally called, after looking at the list for a good minute.

Severus placed a kiss on Harry's head before walking to the witness stand, sitting and asking for a goblet of water.

"Mr. Snape you've always been at odds with Mr. Potter, can you tell us what changed?"

"Lily's death and the knowledge that I still had a life debt to her husband."

"And your relationship?"

"Started a few weeks ago, we had sex a few times I'll admit, but-"

A sniff and wail broke around the court, coming from the boy-who-lived himself, along with the acrid odour of urine and faeces.

"Mr. Potter I take it that you might need a moment to deal with..." the Minister said, even as she tried to hold in laughter being strongly reminded of her own children.

"More like an hour your honour. It's around his nap-time so it's best to just get over it." James shrugged, his hand messing with his hair in an obvious nervous gesture.

"I see..." she narrowed her eyes, eyeing the infant and the witness before coming to a conclusion. Banging the mallet two times she ordered the court.

"This court is in recess for two hours, and shall adjourn at... 10am today. Mr Potter I hope you won't mind using one of the holding rooms."

"As long as I can take my wand and have free usage of my magic your honour." he grinned at her, bravely ignoring the smell coming from his son.

"As you wish."

As they walked to the holding rooms – escorted by Alastor – James begun to bounce Harry on his lap, the wailing only becoming louder as they walked, getting the attention of quite a few people.

"What is it with you today Harry?" he asked, conjuring a changing mattress for the plain wooden table and getting the baby bag from his pocket.

"Sev! Release the shrinking spell from that please." gingerly removing the robe he had put on his son, he removed the soiled nappy, banishing to the laundry room as he got a new one.

"You really are teething aren't you kitten?" he grinned, cleaning the soiled bottom and noticing the beginning of a rash.

From above the Wizengamot watched, some with fond smiles while others outright scowled at the display and muttered about the lack of house elves.

"What do you think?"

"He's a good father all right, some children are only cared for by house elves the first months, it's good to see a father changing a soiled nappy." Muttered a woman with long blond hair.

"I have to agree, specially at the teething period." A man said, his belly wide and covered with his burgundy robes.

"What's so bad about teething?" Asked a blond man, that no one would ever mistake for anyone else other than a Malfoy.

"The cute baby you have will turn into a little shrieking monster during teething. The worst period ever aside from early teenagehood." muttered the Minister, a shout from bellow drew their attention to the scene again, only to see an arch of yellowish urine going up and the giggles of a baby.

"Potter! Your son has absolutely no manners!" They saw Alastor shouting, completely disgusted.

James just snickered as Severus finished changing Harry, getting half an apple and starting to feed the infant, who eagerly opened his mouth for the treat.

"My son has manners Alastor, he just doesn't like you!" He grinned, heating the bottle.

"Look at that, they work as a team," murmured someone in the back.

"Snape is still a Death Eater."

"Sure but it doesn't make James a bad father I mean... Eric Nott-"

"Is not a Death Eater." interrupted Lucius.

"And you would know, wouldn't you?" growled a woman in green and black robes.

"Ladies and gentlemen please, we're here about the hearing, not about you private discussions and likes and dislikes!" The Minister hissed, glaring at everyone in the room.

Lucius just sneered as he went back to watching the scene bellow them.

"Well, look at that!"

"I am... but what is that?"

"Something to stop teething children from crying obviously." muttered a man, staring as Snape took something round from the baby bag and handed to James, who was feeding Harry some milk this time.

"He's a cute child."

"They're all cute when they're not crying." muttered a woman.

"I wonder if that's for sale..."

"Try and bully Potter or Snape for it."

"Isn't Potter paying for Snape's mastery?"

"I guess... but it doesn't really have anything to do with the trial."

"Why ever not?" the stout man cried, staring at the Minister.

"Because in the past six months, no potion has been released under the Potter name. Trust me, I would know." said a woman in canary yellow robes as she watched the baby now suck on the strange contraption.

Down in the room, James shifted with Harry, putting his six month old son in a better position, grinning as he put his feet on Severus' lap. It was to that scene that Dumbledore walked in, causing both groups of people to silence themselves as they watched the old man.

**A/N 2:** This is a thank you note to all my faithful reviewers! =) To akuma-river, deeps85, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, catintheSky, Sev'slittesecret, Lone-Angel-1992 and athenakitty, from **Fanfiction net**; to 6days, ShadowWolfie, makurayami ookami, Sabie, latoya snape, KaosAlchemist and Alwaysand from **HPFandom**, and to DonnaNoir23, Sneakyfox, DTDY, tolani and the whole lot of anons at **Adultfanfiction**. I always look forward to your reviews (even if I can't answer them on AFF) and insights and opinions!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I fear some of you will kill me for this chapter... I hope not! And I hope James' rant will soot everyone's moods... but I will not bet on it =/

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **21 – Severus

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**: _Down in the room, James shifted with Harry, putting his six month old son in a better position, grinning as he put his feet on Severus' lap. It was to that scene that Dumbledore walked in, causing both groups of people to silence themselves as they watched the old man._

**Severus' testimony**

"What can we do for you Mr. Dumbledore?" James asked, rocking the baby back and forth.

"Surely we're past last names now James."

"That's Lord Potter to you Mr. Dumbledore; and you lost any right that might have concerned me or my son with this farce of a hearing." he sneered and Albus couldn't help but be reminded of the resident Slytherin.

"James... I'm sorry but you did force my hand... you completely ignored everything I had to say about Harry, my theories and the blood wards..."

"And for that you're trying to get Harry away from me."

"It's for the greater good."

"Greater good? Since when do you use Grindewalds' headlines to do anything?" He growled and saw Dumbledore go even more pale than usual.

"It is for the greater good Lord Potter." He replied, voice hard. "He needs to be trained, I have my suspicions of what happened that night and if I'm right he might need to die at a later date, he'll need a reason to do so."

"So you come here, and not only do you want to get my son away from me, you want him to die for you? I've got news for you professor." He sneered, stressing the use of the tittle. "You're only a professor, a gifted one surely and with more magic at your disposal than some of us, but you're only a professor. You're not a puppet master or chess master. You're politically powerful I agree, but only because you beat a Dark Lord in a duel. You're not some sort of god or overlord to decide who will live and who will die and you're certainly not my boy's guardian to even think of deciding what to do with him to fit in your schemes!" he said angrily, glaring at the century old headmaster, only keeping himself from shouting by looking into inquisitive green eyes.

"We'll just see about that won't we James? Your son is too important to this world to just be left in your hands and that of a Death Eater's." He looked at Severus and the later flinched at the pure animosity he could read in his eyes. "I'm disappointed in you Severus, truly disappointed." he said before getting out of the room.

"And he actually believes I care?!" Severus muttered, astonished. "I didn't want to be at the end of that look but to actually believe..."

"Albus believes everyone should bow to his wishes... when they don't he tends to throw a temper tantrum." Alastor said, peeking at the curious infant. James just snorted at his former boss.

"He's not gonna scream like a banshee you know." He laughed, looking at Alastor.

"You never know... they can scream worse than a banshee, trust me, I know."

"I trust Severus, we've been testing this for the past week, it's the only thing that gets him to sleep without a crying fit." James murmured, caressing the wild curls on his boy's head.

"If only you had invented this 20 years earlier..." Alastor mumbled, only to hear Severus snort.

"I was in my mother's womb 20 years ago." he replied.

"And my youngest was around your spawn's age and shrieking." Alastor smirked, watching Severus mutter about not having a spawn and James turn an interesting shade of pink.

Above the four wizards, the rest of the Wizengamot watched – looking down from the one-way ceiling – with mixed reactions to the scene bellow, some outraged that James had the cheer unmitigated gal to actually go against the headmaster and actually insult him, and others in deep thought. But throughout the shouting it was the whispered voice of one Robert Mae, one of the Minister's advisers, that cut through the battle of wills.

"He wants to kill a baby."

"He doesn't-" started another wizard, only to be interrupted by a glare from the older man.

"Yes he does! He wants to send the boy to his death, that equals murder in my book, maybe not now, maybe not in a few years, but it's still premeditated murder! And for what? Wizards and witches who won't even fight for their own freedom? No, absolutely not, Madam Minister, I've come to a decision already, there's no need to go on with the trial for me, I've got more important business than a professor throwing public tantrums."

"I see..." The woman whispered, impressed – despite herself – with Mae's rant.

"I'll cast my vote now if you don't mind, I doubt I'll chance my mind regarding this... this travesty." the wizards hissed, raising his wand and bringing it down in an arc, the magic in the room automatically gathering the vote in a sheet of parchment that would remains sealed until the end.

"I agree," came the voice from the blond male. "I have no idea what he was thinking and how he got the Wizengamot to actually vote to take action but... this is a farce, and it's something I'm not willing to be a part of." Lucius sneered, reminding a lot of people of his Death Eater days.

And he pointedly ignored the muttered 'for once' that came from the back of the room as he cast his vote and left. He had to see his own son now.

Downstairs, at the holding rooms, Severus was sitting, staring at the wall, his hands idly caressing the legs resting on his lap, thinking about the incoming questions; James – with his feet on Severus' lap – was watching his son, as Harry made faces at Alastor and tried to reach the head auror with his chubby hands, he tried not to think on how this could be the last time he held Harry.

He tried not to think, but Albus' visit had shaken him, badly, and his mind was starting to come up with the worst case scenario.

What if he lost? What if Petunia and he husband (he couldn't remember his name) got custody of his son? What if Harry forgot him?

He could feel his eyes burn as he thought of his baby boy not recognizing him when he went to Hogwarts, but he didn't realize he was crying until he saw a tear drop land on Harry's forehead, the baby touching the liquid and frowning cutely at him.

"James?" he heard Severus calling.

Severus knelled next to him, turning the beloved face towards him. His heart gave a painful tug as he saw the tears falling from hazel eyes.

"What is it dearest?"

"They're taking my baby away from me, Sev."

Severus swallowed, he wished he could say that 'no, they aren't' or even a 'don't be stupid', but he knew the decision was still hanging, he knew Albus was influential enough to sway the decision.

And he hated him.

"We don't know that James, if they do, we can always count on plan B." Severus said, trying to reassure both James and himself, his thumb caressing the cheekbones of his beloved.

"They're still taking Harry away from me." The younger man said, his voice taking on a slightly hysterical quality to it.

Severus felt Moody moving behind him, before Harry was lifted up by the head auror and James lurched forward, grabbing said auror's wrists.

"James, you need to let go of Moody." Came Severus' voice, seemingly far, far away.

"He... He's..."

"No, he's not. He's not taking Harry anywhere, he'll just hold Harry for a moment so you can calm down." He said, holding James' face so the former auror could only stare at him.

At last, the leader of the Marauders nodded, accepting the help given, even as he kept a sharp eye on Moody and his movements.

"That's a good lad." Alastor said, putting the six month old on his shoulder, gently patting his back looking up and narrowing his eyes at the court above them. He knew he couldn't say anything about the ones looking down on them, but he wished he could. He wished he could have told him about the horrified faces, on how most of them had cast their vote – though he knew not if they were favourable or not – and there were 20, maybe 25 people remaining from the usual 40.

He pretended not to notice as one of his favourite apprentices broke down, no doubt howling in expected grieve, the sound only being held back by Snape's silencing bulb. He swallowed as he looked at the time, it was 9:50am. It was time to go back.

Holding a now sleeping infant he turned to the couple, taking a moment to consider the men. One of them he liked as much as a jaded man like himself could like someone, while the other... the other stood for everything he had ever hated.

"Time to go back lads." he muttered, handing the baby back to his father.

As he led the men back to the court room, he noticed the grim looks, no doubt they were feeling as if they were going to the execution, and there was nothing he could do about that.

They walked through a short corridor, one with many doors and all of them leading to either interrogation rooms or holding rooms. The corridor led to the door behind the Minister's chair and directly inside the courtroom.

"Time to face the music," James muttered, his hold on Harry tightening, unwilling to let go of the infant.

They sat themselves while waiting for the Wizengamot, James with his attention on Harry while Severus eyed the press, the public and the witness section of the room. It was all a bit claustrophobic for him what with the muttered conversations and the clicking of cameras.

He felt faint as the members of the Wizengamot walked in the room, even more so as he noticed the reduced numbers, and he wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Swallowing the saliva that had gathered in his mouth, he stood up when called, walking on unsteady legs towards the witness stand.

He repeated his name and age before his former Headmaster stood up, staring at him with an unreadable stare.

"You're a former Death Eater Mr. Snape. The evidence to that can be found on on the Ministry archives, why should we trust you with any babe, let alone Harry, a child who will need constant attention and care because of his status?"

Severus stared back at him, leaning back on the chair.

"As you said, I'm a former Death Eater, and that's because of Harry's mother. I could say that, the debt I owe to his father and his late mother is enough to keep me 'in line' so to speak." he said, letting his voice carry, making the quotation marks with his fingers. "But, honestly, even if those debts weren't there I wouldn't do anything to harm that child."

"And... how can we believe your word Mr. Snape?"

"You don't have to believe anything Albus," the greasy haired man said, getting gasps and horrified looks from the gallery and furiously scribbling quills from the press. "The only one who has to believe in me is James and, later on, Harry. Both of them already know that I would rather lose my magic than to harm my son." He ignored the strangled noises coming from the persecution, steadily looking at James, who had turned to face him to fast Severus was surprised he still had his head and neck attached.

"Your son? Record shows that Harry James Potter is the son of James and Lily Potter, unless..."

"Please get your head out of the gutter Mr. Dumbledore. Lily was faithful to James and vice-versa. Harry, while not my son by blood, is the son of my heart, and I rather face the Dark Lord wandlessly than to see my son in any type of pain." He pointedly glared at the Headmaster, "And that includes my own actions as well."

"Your honour," the goblin begun staring pointedly at Albus.

"What's the point of this questioning? I understand there was some concern over the relationship, but Mr. Snape has proved time after that that he would not harm Harry Potter, in fact, quite the opposite has happened since the beginning of November."

"Overruled, Mr. Vendevie, sit down and let Mr. Dumbledore continue with his questions."

"Thank you, Minister. One last question, Mr. Snape... You claim to love Harry as your own son, what about his father?"

"I..."

"Your honour!" the goblin cried, glaring at Dumbledore. "Mr. Dumbledore is trying to cause discord between my client and Mr. Snape. This hearing is about my client's son, not the relationship he has with someone else."

"Your honour, the feelings Mr. Snape harbours for Mr. Potter can cause a direct relation on how he will treat Harry in the future! If they for some reason separate, what's to say that Mr. Snape will not change his mind and his actions towards the boy? It has been known to happen that people will harm the children to get to the parents. There's nothing saying the Mr. Snape is not one of those people."

The Minister stared at both parties, conflicted. How did she get stuck in this situation? Right, Dumbledore and Wesley were both crafty little bugs that were persistent beyond reason. Anyway, she knew that was Albus said was true, it did happen.

"Sustained. Mr. Snape, please answer the question."

For the first time since he sat on the witness stand, Severus paled, staring around the courtroom. James was not looking at him but his neck and ears were a lovely shade of red that Severus thought should remain only for him and behind closed doors, the press was waiting the answer along with the other 2 marauders. Albus was essentially asking him if he loved James, but the question was... Did he love James?

He knew he lusted after him, he, just as well, that he could easily live apart from James. He knew that wasn't love, not yet, but maybe he was heading that way?

"I don't know." he answered, finally.

Dumbledore smiled, and he couldn't help but be smug at the given answer.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape."

"Mr. Vendevie?" the Minister asked, staring at the goblin.

"The defence has no questions for Mr. Snape your honour."

"I see... you may step down, Mr. Snape."

Severus stepped down with the same wobbly knees as he went up, sitting shakily beside James, the questioning playing over and over before his eyes.

Could he have done something different? Could he have helped more? He didn't know, just like he knew not if this thing with James was just a passing fancy or if it was the love he sometimes wondered if he was worthy of.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, not looking at James, his elbows resting on the table as he hid his face in his hands.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **I'm sorry!! This chapter took so so so long to write you have no idea!!! And yes I'll completely understand if you guys reach the end and want to rant at me... if you plan on throwing food though, make sure that it's not rotten food...

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **22 – Trial

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**: _"I'm sorry." He whispered, not looking at James, his elbows resting on the table as he hid his face in his hands._

**Trial, part II**

The only reassurance James gave him was a painful squeeze of his knee before standing up for his own testimony.

James stood up on shaky knees and sat down on the witness stand. If anyone asked, he wouldn't be able to say what the questions had been, he would only be able to say that Harry had fidgeted in his sleep, on still shaky legs he returned to the defence table, staring ahead as the Minister gavel sounded twice through the court room.

"This trial will recommence tomorrow morning, at 8am sharp." And she stood up, leaving the room and being followed by the Wizengamot.

James came back to himself as they left the courtroom, and came face to face with bright green eyes as Severus held Harry on his shoulder, and his boy was staring directly at him.

"Hello again Kitten." he murmured, his hand playing with his boy's curls, and getting a laugh and a few babbling words from the baby.

"Well.. we'll have to see about that, won't we Mr. Mini-Potter?" James said with a sad smile, fingertips caressing his son's face as the child giggled, trying to catch his hand.

"Mr. Potter." He heard someone calling him from behind, only to see a junior auror running up to catch up with them, his knew crimson robes flapping behind him and making the dark-skinned auror look like a schoolboy.

"Can I help you auror?" He stopped, his hand taking hold of Severus' forearm to stall his leaving as well.

"Ah... yes sir... you see... what happens is that..." he trailed off, seeing the dark look on Severus' face.

"Speak up auror, we do not have all day."

"No sir, I mean... yes sir... I mean... I mean... I'm supposed to accompany you." the junior auror mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"I see... to prevent us from leaving the country I suppose." James said tiredly, shaking his head.

"Who are you auror, and who's responsible for this travesty?" Severus hissed, glaring at the man in front of them as he fumbled with his robes.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt sir and... and... it was the Minister's decision." he mumbled, only just daring to look at former auror Potter.

"The Minister's? Very well... you'll have the guest bedroom them Shacklebolt." James said, running a hand over his hair, messing it up more than it was.

"He's coming? But James!"

"No use arguing Severus... It'll just lead to trouble, it's better that he stays with us than have Dumbledore or, Merlin forbid, the Minister on our backs for not following the rules."

"The rules? You mean... you mean you knew about this?"

"I knew there was the possibility of it happening, yes, but I wasn't sure if they would actually call us on it." the younger wizard shrugged, his hand still resting on Severu's forearm as Harry looked around, trying to take everything in.

Severus kept quiet as they stepped over to the fireplace – placing a piece of fine, baby cloth over Harry's face so he wouldn't inhale the ashes. As soon as they landed – Harry roughly taking the cloth off his face with a big grin to Severus – the elder man turned to his lover, his eyes narrowed as he heard the Ministry lackey flooing over to James' house.

He decided to disregard his appearance as he stared at James.

"I'm sorry..."

"I know you are... and I won't pretend I'm not mad but..." He took a shuddering breath, staring at Severus again. "I'm too tired to _stay_ mad. We all had an awful day and it's too much trouble to continue being mad at you, your turn's over and done with, nothing we can do." He shrugged, throwing himself at the couch and extending his hands and silently demanding Harry.

Without arguing Severus held the infant to his father, watching as James' face lit up as he held Harry's hand and helped him with his steps.

He just knew that Harry would stay between them that night, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Turning to the junior auror he was pleased to note the uncomfortable expression on his face, it would serve him well! This was a private affair after all and he had no right to stand there and intrude.

"Auror Shacklebolt... your room is this way." He said, just loud enough to attract the man's attention, silently he led him to the second floor, leaving the auror at the end of the corridor, on one of the guest's room that still had to be properly furnished, he knew it was petty of him, be he couldn't help it. He auror was intruding.

Silently, and wearily, James and him made their way to bed – as he predicted, with Harry between them – only to have nightmares all night long and James waking up at least twice with a scream or a plea dying on his lips.

The next day wasn't that better, with Severus waking up to a cold bed, fortunately the smell of fried bacon had him getting up faster than he would have otherwise, and 15 minutes later he walked in the kitchen to find James feeding Harry some goo or other and the auror making them breakfast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and tea already on the table as he prepared the toast and Harry's fruit salad for later.

He supposed that, just for the tea and the bacon, he could forgive the auror, just a bit.

As they left for the Ministry, James with his heart on his throat, he couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him, Severus with the blue baby bag on his shoulder, looking for Harry's bottles and Kingsley holding Harry, the baby eyeing the stranger thoughtfully before raising a tiny hand and slapping the auror directly on the nose, drawing two shouts of 'Harry James Potter!' for his efforts.

And James couldn't help but remember that scene hours later as he sat at the defence table, staring as Healer Michael sat on the witness stand, recounting the night of October 31st.

"He brought Harry at around 3am, and we – Jack, Ashton our junior Healer, and I – could see it was right after the attack. The infant had a crushed feet, a concussion and the traces of Dark Magic on him." The healer ignored the mutterings and gasps from the crowd.

"The situation with the infant was dire, so we had to ask for skelegrow, blood replenishing potions and a blood transfusion. After that Ashton asked Mr. Potter the infant's medical history and what had happened, and we learned that You-know-who had attacked them, killing Mrs. Potter and trying to kill the infant."

"And when did you find out which spell had been used on young Harry?" Dumbledore asked, thoughtfully, and James couldn't help but hate his old headmaster.

"When we were doing the usual detection charms, we found the lotion spell, the _Quiesco Curatio_ and the Killing Curse."

"In that order Mr. Barton?"

"Yes."

"And what do you believe might have saved young Harry from the killing curse?"

"At first, we theorised that it might have been the number of times the healing spell had been chanted to him. The Quieco Curatio is a special spell. It's power builds us the more it is chanted. As Mr. Potter chanted it over and over, he told us no more than 10 times, it's possible that the healing spell was the only thing standing on You-know-who's way, the only thing that saved him."

Albus cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "You said, at first... is there a second option? Like, perhaps a mother's sacrifice?"

The healer couldn't help but snort, staring at Albus.

"There are thousands of options, not just one or two... some even theorise is the boy's own power that saved him from the Dark Lord."

"And which do you believe in?"

"I believe in the healing spell... it's much more plausible than Mrs. Potter's sacrifice."

Frowning, Albus turned his back to the Healer, dismissing the witness.

Frowning, Vendevie stood up, staring at said Healer.

"Mr. Barton, you said there were thousands of options and that Mrs. Potter's sacrifice to save her son was, essentially, meaningless... would you care to elaborate?"

"To start with, thousands of mothers have sacrificed themselves in this war, if You-know-who was to be vanquished by a mother's sacrifice to save their child, it would have happened in the mid 70's during the Leonheart raid, another thing is that..." he stopped mid sentence, staring at James. He would not say anything on the subject unless James gave him permission to do so... he would not tarnish Mrs. Potter's memory like that.

Nuzzling Harry's hair as his child sucked on Severus' invention – which was better than dummies any day – James looked up at Michael, Harry's doctor.

"Mr. Barton? Please follow up on your thoughts Mr. Barton." the goblin growled, his claws drumming on his leg, slowly wasting away the fabric, but still... still Michael Barton stared at James, waiting for an answer.

"Mr. Barton?" Came the soft voice of the Minister, and Michael breathed a sigh of relief as James finally nodded, pained that their most well kept secret was about to be released to the press on a silver plate.

"Forgive me... Mrs. Potter couldn't have saved Harry because... because she was suffering from postpartum depression." He said, closing his eyes as the audience and the press started talking, and shouting and denying the information.

"Order! Order!!" The minister shouted, the gavel banging over and over and the sound of clicking cameras and shouts of horror, and Harry's sudden and startled cry all mingling together... Michael chanced a look at Dumbledore, the Hogwarts' headmaster was frowning, talking to one of his female teachers before a look of sudden and horrifying understanding came on his face.

Clearly, he hadn't know about Lily's depression. And by the looks of it, he wished it had remained a secret.

Slowly the room became quiet, only an infant's sniffing could be heard along with the deep voices of two men, both trying to sooth the distraught babe.

"Shh... it's okay now Kitten. Shh, no one's yelling anymore." he heard James saying to the infant, and for a moment he pitied the father. He was alone, taking care of a baby with the occasional help of Severus Snape and Harry had acquired the trauma – along with Neville – of loud, raised voices, it must have been a nightmare to stay in this room.... where every single sound was magnified.

The crying gave way to hiccuping and Michael saw Severus getting a bottle with milk for Harry, Michael didn't even start as he saw the pink hue the milk had.

It was Dark Magic, he knew, but he wouldn't say anything unless someone paid close attention to the stuff they were feeding the boy-who-lived, and he knew that, with the subject of Lily Potter and a Healer as the witness, no one would even notice it.

"Another ruckus like this and you'll all be out! Press included!" He heard the Minister hiss and he sighed, his testimony was about to restart.

"Please go on Mr. Vendevie."

"Thank you, your honour." He goblin said, loud and clear before turning to him. "So, Mrs. Potter had Postpartum Depression... how does that affect the theory that it was her sacrifice that saved her son?"

Michael took a sip of water, his mouth suddenly dry as he looked around the room.

"Because... well... to start with, let me explain that mothers with PPD – as we call it – are extremely vulnerable, we questioned most patients with that disease and we came to the conclusion that most of them feel guilty that they should be happy and love the infant in their care and in reality, they're not. It could be a number of reasons for this but, most of all, it's because a newborn is overwhelming. The change of routine, of sleep and awake hours and tiredness... everything can and will be overwhelming to any parent. The mothers with PPD are clearly and extremely overwhelmed with their change of circumstances."

He cleared his throat, taking another mouthful of water.

"Lily... Mrs. Potter was trying her best. I treated her along with Harry and she was trying her best... but sometimes it was not enough. At the middle of October she stopped with her medication and started to slowly, but surely lay the blame of her mental situation on her son."

"So she was a bad mother?" Vendevie asked, his voice sounding bored as he stared at the Healer. He was unprepared for the indignant and furious look from the Healer.

"How dare you?!" He hissed, glaring at the goblin. "The fault does not lie with those mothers, they are just weighted down by circumstances, it does not make them bad parents... none of them can be considered a bad mother. So no, Mrs. Potter was not a bad mother."

"You just said she was transferring her resentment over to her son, Mr. Barton."

"She was, because of her illness... not because she was a bad parent!" The Healer hissed, glaring at the creature.

"She needed help, surely... but she loved her son, loved him enough to die for him."

"So, Mr. Barton, you agree with the theory that Lily's love saved little Harry?" Came Dumbledore's strong voice, cutting through the Wizengamot.

"No, I don't."

"So... what do you believe in Healer Barton?" The goblin inquired, he knew that the Healer's opinion could – and would – change the Wizengamot's opinion on the whole trial.

"Honestly? I think Harry survived due to a number of factors... you're all trying to pin his survival on one element but it's just not possible to do that. The death of Lily Potter helped her child survive? Absolutely, but was it the only thing? Of course not."

He took another mouthful of water as he stared around the room, "I believe James Potter's healing charm also helped, along with the infant's innate magic and the wards around the Potter's house, I believe that his parents love for his was what guaranteed his survival, however far-fetched this theory might be." he said, his voice strong with righteous conviction.

As the murmurs started once again around the room, the sound of the gavel hitting wood sounded twice before the Minister stood up, followed by the Wizengamot, as she addressed the whole room.

"We've heard enough, we shall discuss this before we give our decision." she said before allowing the Healer to step down and leading every single remaining member of the Wizengamot to the jury room.

James barely kept himself upright as they left, gazing upwards and only just hearing Severus moving beside him.

"I think I'm going to throw up." He muttered.

"No, you're not... if you do you'll get Harry dirty and we will all end up covered in water." Severus replied, hi voice sound just as tired as James felt.

"I thought you liked being wet around us."

"Us??" Severus said, and James could just imagine that eyebrow going up, questioningly. "No, only one at a time... both of you wet at the same time equals either a prank or Harry having one of his moods... personally I just prefer you wet and naked and Harry sleeping on his cot."

And, again, James could feel the amused smirk coming from Severus, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes and cuddle his boy close, waving his wand and conjuring brightly coloured soap balls, watching amused as Harry laughed and tried to tackle one, no doubt to suck on it.

"Honestly Harry... Sev has no appreciation of your naked form. Personally I think it's absolutely edible... specially these cheeks." He grinned, putting Harry up and biting the full cheek, grinning as his son giggled and swiftly grabbing the wrist that was flying up to his face, before biting the rubber band wrist as well while Severus watched indulgently, obviously ignoring the nickname.

The fond look slipped from his face as he watched Dumbledore and Minerva talking, with another woman listening in and sometimes uttering a sentence or two, which only led to the two teacher furiously talking to each other.

Minerva had that same sour look on her face that Severus remembered so well from his few and far in between detentions with the woman, while Dumbledore had that look of concentration on his face, the same one as the night he had gone to the headmaster, pleading for Lily's life.

Severus shook his head at the stray thoughts, instead searching the room for Harry's Healer as he found him – surrounded by other Healers and mediwitches – he got up, giving James' shoulder a quick, reassuring squeeze before leaving to talk to Michael, Harry was due to an appointment any day now...

Down the Jury room, the Minister stared at the parchment in front of her, the decision had been quick – if not painless – and the parchment was full of votes, some in Albus' favour while others were neutral or in Mr. Potter's favour.

She sighed, she had to come to a decision, and soon...

Swallowing, she put quill to paper as she wrote down her own vote and her final decision regarding the supposed to be hearing, it had escalated to a full-on trial and she couldn't help but resent Dumbledore at the moment.

'You won't be here next election, relax... you'll get to enjoy your family... relax...' but through the mantra she couldn't help but think she still had four years ahead of her.

With a sigh she stood up and stared at every single member of the Wizengamot.

"This is my decision, based on your own votes... he's an important child and we can't take any risks, do any of you have any questions or suggestions?" She asked, handing the paper to the nearest person and aware that she had just reduced someone's child to a simple thing.

She hated herself at that moment and couldn't help but think of her own children... and her own mother at the time of her brother's birth.

The only difference between her own mother and Lily Potter was that her mother had killed not only herself but her brother as well...

She decided not to think about that event, instead she focused on the parchment, swallowing again as she noticed that not one vote had changed and he decision had remained unchallenged, sometimes she wished this body would go against her decisions... and this was one such time.

Mustering the courage she didn't really have – she had been a Slytherin at Hogwarts, not a Gryffindor – she walked back inside the room, eyeing the prosecution and the defence. Eyeing the baby, his father and the unusual babysitter and attorney. Then she looked at Dumbledore and she could feel her stomach revolting in answer to her own anger.

"We have come to a decision regarding this... hearing." she sneered the last word, and glared at everyone in the room pointedly, she couldn't wait for this to be over.

She stared as James Potter gripped the hand of Severus Snape, at the same time as he held his son, she saw as Dumbledore leaned forward for the decision and, finally, she opened her mouth to deliver the verdict.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Happy Eater everyone! Hope you had you bunny either delivering chocolate eggs or roasted over a fire, personally I had lamb and chocolate. Now... I'm quite impressed with the amount of pleading I receiver over the last chapter, if I knew that to receive so many reviews I would have to put a cliffhanger of that magnitude, I would have done so sooner! (kidding!)

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **23 – Happy

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**: _She stared as James Potter gripped the hand of Severus Snape, at the same time as he held his son, she saw as Dumbledore leaned forward for the decision and, finally, she opened her mouth to deliver the verdict._

**A Happy Interlude?**

James stared eagerly at the sky, waiting for the owls to arrive with the papers. Usually he didn't bother with the trash but today was special! He had been up since 5 am, unable to sleep even if he was as tired as he had been after the trial. Thinking of the event he couldn't help but smile smugly as he skipped up the stairs and headed to the nursery, quietly peeking at his sleeping son.

"Hello my love, how are you this fine morning?" He whispered to the sleeping wizard, picking him up – baby and blankets alike – and gently putting him to sleep on his shoulders, humming something or other when the infant opened his eyes, just to give a heavy sigh moments later as settled back in the realm of the sandman.

"We have a big, big, big day ahead of us kitten." He whispered, rocking back and forth as he left the nursery for the kitchen – again – to wait the owls.

"And here comes the first one!" He murmured, excited, as he noticed the rolled up paper on the owl's talons.

He quickly paid the owl before removing the paper and setting it on the table, with an air of triumph as he stared at the headlines. Soon enough the Times was joined both by the Daily Prophet and the Colony Report. He was sure that, by lunchtimes, he would have both Witch Weekly and The Oracle on his pile of news.

He was just thankful that today was a Saturday and that his boss had given him a few days rest for the trial.

And he couldn't help but grin again as he remembered the scene.

"_Concerning the guardianship of one Harry James Potter, we made the decision to give full guardianship to James Aaron Potter, with at least one-day visits during each month to Mrs. Petunia Dursley, to reinforce the blood sacrifice that Mrs. Potter started. Mrs Dursley please step forward so we can give you, your directions." The Minister said with a fatigued voice._

_There was silence in the courtroom as everyone waited for the muggle to step up._

_But she never did._

Apparently – from what Vendevie had told him after the trial – for all that Albus was willing to go to court in the case of Harry's guardianship, he forgot the most important detail of all...

He forgot to contact Petunia about her possible role in Harry's upbringing. James couldn't stop smiling at the memory... Vendevie had told him that they had hastily contacted Petunia, but the muggle was not willing to even take a look at Harry, least of all having to play babysitter without some sort of remuneration.

Honestly, he couldn't see why not, his Harry was as cute as a button. No, as cute as a newborn kitten... always getting into mischief and acting all innocent specially since he started putting things in his mouth. Even James' wand had been victim of the teething period as proven by the little marks on the tip of the wand.

He remembered as he walked into the living room...

_...looking at the secure area where they had added the perimeter where Harry was allowed to play, he stared at the nappy-covered bottom high in the air as Harry crawled after the bright red ball, babbling and talking to the object._

_He watched silently as Harry patted the toy and it went bouncing back and forth in the perimeter, the infant clapping delighted before he set off to crawl towards the ball again. He stopped midway to look at the dark wooden stick on the couch, where James had – foolishly – left his wand, and James had only a second to think of possible disaster before Harry had the dark wood in his mouth, biting and gnawing at the tip._

_Hastily stepping forward, making noise so Harry wouldn't be startled, he picked up the infant, removed the wand from his mouth and replaced it with the sucking toy Severus had made all in one fluid movement, before turning stern eyes to his child._

"_Daddy's wand is not a biting toy, Harry!" he murmured, gently pressing his finger to the child's nose._

_But that only got a giggle out of Harry._

James grinned at the head filled with wild curls on his shoulder, he didn't notice the time passing by, the birds starting to wake up or even the sun getting higher in the sky, neither did he notice as Severus entered the kitchen, stopping at the doorframe as he stared at the 2 of them. Severus silently walked behind James, placing a kiss on both dark heads.

"You're happy." He stated, his hands moving to James' waist.

"I've got my son exactly were he belongs and Dumbledore can't get him anymore. What's to be sad about?"

"Explain please," the other man murmured, even as he started to feast on James' neck.

"The Wizengamot is the supreme judicial force here in Britain, if they come to a decision, whatever it may be, there's no one to complain to, there's no going back. It's over and done with." he grinned, patting the tiny bottom as Harry shifted in his lap.

"And don't start something you can't finish." he muttered, at the same time that Harry shifted again and opened his eyes and yawned, drawing their attention.

"Hello angel, how are you this morning?" James asked, his smile not only on his face, but on his voice as well. But Harry just answered him with a loud sneeze.

"Aren't you a cute one, I thought your father was teaching you some manners."

"I'm trying to, he can be incredibly stubborn when he wants to be."

"Wonder where he gets that from." Severus muttered, nuzzling the infant's curls, he was just a relieved as James to have Harry with them.

"Personally, I'm blaming Lily for his temper." he grinned, grabbing the stray hand as it tried to grab his glasses.

"It's a wonder you got along with Lily at all... the both of you had the exact same temper." Severus said, finally removing his hands from James' figure and getting Harry's bottle from the cooler.

"And you're no wallflower yourself you git... wonder how he'll grow up with us..." his answer to that was only a snort.

"What?!"

"The way you spoil him? He'll end up the sweetest boy you'll ever know." Severus said, his smile plain for all to hear as he approached the man and gave him a kiss on the lips, and helped the infant hold the bottle.

"How could you not spoil him? Just look at that face!" James smiled, staring into bright green eyes.

And Harry... Harry just looked on at his parents face.

A few miles away from their London house, all the way down in Devon, a family of 8 was also starting their day, the father was already at the breakfast table, a red headed baby on his hip as he set down the bread and butter and – casting a mild silencing spell on the infant – bellowed for his two eldest sons to come down.

"Bill! Charlie!! Breakfast's ready!"

All the while he knew his wife would be taking care of Percy, Fred and George.

Sure enough he could hear the pit-patter of feet as his twins came down, the grins on their faces reminding him of Fabian and Gideon Prewett... it was a nice legacy for his family to carry. Behind them came Molly, carrying Percy on her lap and his child carrying... something...

"But can I keep him?"

"We'll see love..."

"But I want to keep him!"

"After breakfast we'll talk to your father about it... now leave the pet in the box and go wash your hands."

"He needs to be here!"

"Percy..." Molly sighed, defeated, then picked up the rat, and hastily transfigured a cage out of leftover yarn. "There you little brat," she said with fondness and love clear on her face, "the rat will be in your view all morning, now go wash your hands and get ready for breakfast!"

With a grimace she washed her hands, before picking little Ron from Arthur.

"What does he want, love?" Arthur asked, giving a peck on his wife's lips.

"Ewwwwww..." Came the collective voiced of Bill, Charlie, Fred and George.

"You're kissing mum!" they looked down at Bill's scrunched up face.

"She's a girl..." said Charlie before poking his tongue out in apparent disgust.

"I don't like girls..."

"'don't either George... they like to cry... and play with dolls!"

Arthur just shook his head, staring at the children and then at his wife, as she breastfed Ron.

"A pet... he found a rat at the Orchard and he wants to keep it."

"Yeah! Can I keep him dad?? Pleeeeease???" Percy asked, rocking back and forth of his feet before he sat down with a pout at his mum's look.

"Vy 'ould yu 'anna ratifor?" Came Billy's voice, talking with his mouth full of toast and bacon again.

"Swallow before you talk William!" Molly admonished, glaring slightly at her son.

"Shorry mum."

"William!"

"So, why a rat? There's always owls and cats... and even dragons!" Charlie said, staring at his younger brother, holding a cup of pumpkin juice in front of him.

"Well... owls and cats are expensive... and I want somebody to talk to!"

"You've got us..." Charlie said, staring at Percy then at Bill.

"And us! He can talk vith us, right F'ed?"

"Uh-huh..." said the other twin, looking down as he destroyed the toast on his plate.

"It's not the same..." Said Percy, his face bright red as he looked down at his lap.

"You two is always together." he muttered, biting his lip as he stared at his older brothers, and then he pointed to the two year old twins. "So is them."

Molly stared at her third son – still feeding little Ronnie – before she looked at her husband as if to say 'it's your decision.'

"Think you can handle a pet Perce?" Arthur said, smiling at his son, his smiled only got bigger as Percy nodded, followed by Charlie and then Bill.

"Ve'll 'elp!" said his oldest, munching on his buttered bread.

Molly Wesley just rolled her eyes saying, exasperatedly. "William!"

"Shorry mum!"

Arthur swiftly got up as he heard the peck-pecking of an owl at the window, and – minutes later – as he opened The Daily Prophet, he almost spit his tea as he stared at the headline.

**DUMBLEDORE x POTTER**

_An Epic Battle for the Boy-who-lived's Custody_

Reading the article, he couldn't help but smile at James' part of the trial... Albus had even asked about the previous article mentioning Fudge, only to be shot down with a bored look – as the camera had pictured – and a 'I was talking about my son, it's not my fault that people misunderstood.'

"Arthur? What's the verdict?"

"James got full custody, as we knew he would... but Harry has to visit his muggle aunt at least once a month."

"Really? All that drama over some visits?" Molly asked, staring at the picture of James and Harry, and wishing that her sons would become friends with the boy, it would – at the very least – be interesting.

"Not only that... but it says here that his muggle aunt doesn't want to see neither hair nor hide of any wizard or witch, least of all her nephew."

"Oh dear, what a horrible woman."

"Yes well... I've no idea what my father was thinking supporting Albus in this, a boy should always be with his family, can you imagine it if was Ronnie on his place?"

"Merlin forbid! I'd have died... I would... don't even say that! What nonsense!" Molly cried, shaking her head and getting up, handing Ron over to his father again as she set about the house.

Arthur stared after his wife sheepishly then turned to his son.

"Don't ever get your mother mad boy... not ever!" He warned, his eyes full of laughter.

"What about my pet??"

"Well... you can keep him if you promise to take care of it!"

"P'omise!" Said the five year old, getting up and getting the rat from its cage.

"I call you Scabbers... what you think? Because yous lat-lav- 'cuz you don't have a toe.. and you're all yucky! Gotta take a bath." The five year old said, running out of the house and towards the pond, his brothers trailing after him, 2 to look after him and the other 2 to watch the rat.

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, the newly named Scabbers escaped the confines of his new owner's bed running towards the living room and transforming into a man halfway, the man stared at the Prophet for a moment before sitting by the lit fireplace. Had anyone been up they would have noticed not only the Dark Mark lit by the firelight and showing from a torn sleeve, but also the two wands poking out of his robe.

"Well, well, well... You've done well James, better than I thought you would have. Never thought you would have gone head to head against Dumbledore." he sneered, staring at the picture.

"I-I think so too... and... and... and the baby's cute, isn't he? Wish I could..."

"Your wish means nothing Peter! I know exactly what you desire, but don't worry, for once I'm prepared to give it to you... for a price of course."

"O-of course... I-I want to, want to hold him, just once."

"And you will Peter, but first we have to make sure this family believes it has a new pet, don't we?"

"B-but Harry!" He braved, staring at the fire and trying not to show disappointment.

"James is taking care of his son Peter!" he hissed, suddenly furious. "We cannot take the baby while he's watching!" He snarled.

"I-I know... long.. how long?"

"I would think 2 to 3 months... make them feel safe, believe that only the pests and mudbloods and blood traitors want the boy... we'll make them think -" he stopped suddenly, closing his eyes. "What?!"

"Them, who?"

"James and Severus. We can no longer trust Severus..."

"Good! S-snivelly was never trustworthy!"

"True Peter, you're right of course."

"I... I am?"

"For once, don't let it get to your head, come we must sleep, it's been a tiring day."

"Never thought the boy would try and wash me..." The man giggled, going up the stairs and stopping outside a door with a little sign with 'Percy' written on it. Suddenly, no man was standing at the corridor, but a rat was making its way towards the bed where his owner was sleeping.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **This chapter was HARD to write, you'll see why in a minute or two, still it was hard... and we're introduced to two new characters. They're not important as... say... James, Sev, Harry and Dumbledore, but they ARE important for the plot... I hope you like them as much as I liked creating them. =)

**Tittle: **Promises of forever

**Chapter: **24 – Routines

**Pairing:** James Potter & Severus Snape

**Summary:** James survived that fated Halloween night, now with an infant by his side he has to face adulthood and a world that demands his son. Thank goodness he has Severus Snape on his side.

**Warning:** Character Death, OOCness, cuteness, AU, Harry's three months old instead of 15 months. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, written to win the NaNoWriMo challenge. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previously**: _"Never thought the boy would try and wash me..." The man giggled, going up the stairs and stopping outside a door with a little sign with 'Percy' written on it. Suddenly, no man was standing at the corridor, but a rat was making its way towards the bed where his owner was sleeping._

**Routines... or the lack there of.**

At the Potter house, life continued on as normal, the routine returning to the lives of Severus, James, and even Harry started to settle on a normal schedule.

Which James was forever thankful for, since his son hadn't woken up in the middle of the night ever since the end of the thrice curse hearing.

From Sunday night through Thursday night, he spend his evenings alone... well... he spent his nights on his own bed without Severus, though Harry sometimes made an appearance on Severus' side of the bed.

By 7:30am he woke up... sometimes the foul smell assaulted his nostrils bright and early... other times he woke up to Harry throwing a mild temper tantrum because he was tired of laying down on the crib, and sometimes – thought they were now rare, for which James was thankful for – he woke up to Harry screaming his lungs out in the middle of a memory/nightmare of that night all the way back in October. Those were the days he usually needed special care, and needed to be close or being held most of the time.

If he was lucky, by 8:30 both him and Harry would be showered, dressed and on their way to Harry's day care.

They were – as a rule – generally late, what with feeding and burping Harry and trying to grab a cup of coffee before leaving. So that left him leaving the heavily warded house by 8:42, sometimes even later than that.

He apparated to a nearby alley and walked to the day care, leaving Harry in the capable hands of Mrs. Aldridge before kissing his boy, waving good-bye to the woman whom he suspected had a crush on him and apparating as soon as he was out of sight.

Regardless of the time he left home, by 9:00am he was at Gringotts' muggle branch, either dealing with goblins or with a particularly demanding client. And there he stayed until 6:30pm when he left the bank in a hurry, already tugging at his tie as he apparated home, immediately searching for Severus and Harry.

Severus' routine was just a bit different than James'. To start with, he woke up at 6:30am and by 7am he was at the Adrianne Potion Institute already preparing the ingredients his Potions Guide would need.

At 7:15am Potion Mistress Judith – a 100-something year old woman – entered her lab and begun to give Severus instructions mixed with lessons and, sometimes, even lectures on behaviour, she rarely followed England's news and for that Severus was thankful, as it meant the woman wouldn't treat him any differently.

The routine of chop, dice, stir, listen, report went on until 2pm, when Severus was allowed to go home. He spent about half an hour at Spinner's End before changing to muggle clothes and apparating to Harry's day care.

He knew, for a fact, that Mrs. Aldridge hated him. She would try and tame her glare whenever she saw him, but he knew a façade when he saw one. He would sneer right back at her as he picked up Harry, checking to see that his son was fed, changed and bathed and had no injuries or traumas on his tiny person.

Once he was assured that Harry was just fine, he apparated the both of them to Jame's house where he spend time studying for the next day and entertaining Harry.

Admittedly the baby demanded much more attention than previously, what with teething, rashes and crawling, too often Severus would find the boy crawling over to the sofa and trying to wiggle himself under it or patting the perimeter ward he had put in the living room.

At 6:45 at the latest James was home, greeting Severus with a mind-numbing, toe-curling kiss before picking up his son and allowing himself to relax and enjoy what little was left of the baby's day.

By 8pm all of them were fed, one of them was sleeping, and the other two would be either talking or in the middle of going to bed, clothes being hastily removed and dumped on the floor, the chair or being thrown out of the bed as the pleasure built up until talking was replaced with moans and shouts of pleasure.

On the nights that it happened, James and Severus were – usually – in a much, much better mood the next day.

And so time passed for them.

One week turning into two, then into four, then a month. They were happy, content, growing... and filled with the knowledge that, had James been a female, he would have a second baby on the way by now.

On the other side of the spectrum, not everyone was happy... Detective Tom Hester was for the first time at end of his patience.

It was the beginning of March now, and exactly one week after the disappearance of George Terrance, an 8 month old baby.

He had searched for him since the previous Monday, interviewed his day care, the nanny, the parents, the grandparents, the neighbours and even the father's co-workers. There had been nothing, no leads, not even a hint of his existence.

Three days later he had searched the orphanages, the hospitals, the charities, the churches, the near by woods... everything he could think of.

They had found nothing.

Now it was one week after the disappearance and he had been called in the middle of the night, apparently some people had finally found the child, and he – as the head investigator – had been called to shed some light in what they had found.

It had been around 3am when he had received the call, it was just his luck that he place was near his home and, 15 minutes later he was at the house where the disturbance had been reported, he could hear the front door neighbour as she talked about the call to the police, it was pretty clear she did not like her new neighbours.

"...and two of them were talking, laughing, and suddenly the party was taken over by the woman's screams..."

He shook his head at the description, he doubted there had been a party, it was too late for that. Tom Hester frowned as he looked at the approaching figure, his partner William Maester.

William was a tall individual, as white as chalk and with a shiny bald head, deep blue eyes and a blond, trimmed, beard. As usual he was in jeans and a shirt, black tennis and the usual bracelet he swore gave him luck.

"The verdict?"

"Dead infant, I think it's the one you were looking for Tom, but you've gotta see this..." he trailed off, shaking his head and turning on his heel, stalking towards the house again.

In the back he could hear the woman going on and one about the party, specially her lack of invitation. To the side, talking to another officer was the couple who had found the body. The mas your average John Doe, as normal as they come, the woman was a short tiny thing with long black hair. A normal couple.

"You sure he's dead then?"

"If he wasn't," Bill begun staring at the floor, "I'd feel sorry for the poor bugger."

Tom knew Bill, they had been partners for over five years, he knew Bill had only an infinitesimally particle of pity or even compassion in his body and he didn't waste it often... to have him said that Tom had no doubt that what he was about to see was bad, pretty damn bad.

"Lead the way..."

With measured steps he entered the house, noticing the bright painted walls, the lack of dust in the corners and the playpen to be assembled – the box laying apparently forgotten, bust still dust free, on an nondescript corner by the kitchen.

"Who's the playpen for?"

"The woman is 6 months pregnant."

"She is?! Don't look like it!" Tom said, staring at the window and at the couple outside.

"That's not the wife Tom, the wife's outta town." Bill said, smirking... a shade of his usual personality shining through.

"Please tell me that's her sister."

"That's his bitch, that's what she is."

Tom stopped suddenly, taking another long look at the woman in question.

"I'm not sure if I should laugh or cry, that's going to be a mess."

"Tell me about it... to prevent it from falling down on us, we're all taking as many pictures as we can."

"Can never be too careful." Tom grinned, before his face lost its boyish looks as he stared down at the steps to the basement.

"How long have they lived here?"

"About... oh... 12 hours." Bill grinned again, despite the situation.

"And the fucker brought his mistress here first?!"

"Yep."

Tom snorted, looking at the bald man. "You're loving the drama, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, lovely things, dramas." The elder, balding man grinned for a moment before he turned to the basement door and, taking a fortifying breath, went down, Tom following close behind.

Tom covered his nose to keep from inhaling the stench of the dead body, he refused to stare at the boy, instead looking at the ground, searching for evidence. He took care to only step on the Coroner's steps as he looked around, making notations. Theirs was the only set of footsteps, nothing else seemed disturbed or even out or place. They would process the basement of course, go through everything they could possibly get their hands one to catch the bastard who did this... but the stillness of the place was uncanny.

"How long has the boy been here?" Tom asked the coroner, a man called Jack apparently, he was knew and Tom wasn't in the habit of meeting or talking to new people.

" 5 hours, give or take a few minutes." the man shrugged, unconcerned.

Tom sighed, staring at the man Jack, he hated doctors to whom the profession had turned into just another job.

"Anything weird about the body?" The detective asked, it was almost 4am, he had to work in two hours and he had only gotten 3 hours of sleep... he was too damn tired already.

"Besides the lung damage and the crushed foot? Well.. whoever did this carved something on the boy's forehead." The man held out a hand to stall the men's questions "No, I can't say what it is, he's too damn dirty for that."

"How can you tell he had lung injuries then?" Tom asked, still refusing to acknowledge the body, pen furiously working over paper.

"There's a bit of regurgitation on the floor, there's dirt and blood in it." He doctor answered, still completely unconcerned.

"Any theories about that?"

"Either the killer dumped something on the boy, or he threw him against a wall."

"While he was dead or alive?"

"Alive...." He trailed off, staring at Tom's face, "I can't determine the cause of death."

"Excuse me?"

"I-can't-determine-the-cause-of-death!" the man Jack said slowly, as if talking to a particularly dimwitted child.

"The fuck..." Tom shook his head, finally looking at the body.

He wished he hadn't.

"None of the injuries killed him, and the forehead was carved post-mortem. Also..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sure you noticed that there's no sign of anyone else here, the only traces I found were made by some officers and the paramedics, it's like the body appeared by magic." Jack murmured, shaking his head.

"Fuck it... nothing? Don, what do you have?" Tom asked the only other man on the scene, Heder Donova, the crime scene specialist.

"I got some traces of metal around the body, the man had the basement re-made and removed the floor, leaving only dirt... it might be from that but we need to be certain, I need some tests to be completed before I can give you any theories."

"All right, what about off the record?"

"Off the record? Seems like some sort of machine had been here, probably electrical and the metal appears to be iron and sulphur... maybe a coincidence the body was here but..."

"You don't believe in coincidences." Bill muttered, having stopped at the stairs to let Tom look around, he went back up, sat on a chair he had dragged from the kitchen and lit a cigarette.

"None of us do." Tom reminded him, looking up at his partner.


End file.
